Push My Luck
by Pongo0614
Summary: Rachel could tell everyone else that everything is okay but nothing was okay. Stuart's threatening behaviour was getting worse and the only person who knew about her past was going to leave her. She needed an ally. She needed Eddie Lawson.
1. More Than a Threat

_Happy New Year to anyone that I haven't said it to already and I am back with my next long fic. Buckle your seatbelts because we are in for a looong ride._

_I don't really know why this story came to me. I must have read a story with a similar storyline (because I have been trying to read all the Reddie fanfiction on here since about October time...) and this was born._

_I don't know whether this is going to be helpful but, for at least the first 15ish chapters, it is going to somewhat require your knowledge of what happened during series 3 (for sure) and series 4 (with a little of series 5 thrown in. All will be made clear. Don't you worry.) I'm calling this an AU story from Series 3 Episode 16 (which this first chapter is set after) but we will see. Might be helpful if you remind yourself of what happens in each episode, mainly because I do gloss over a few things. Become more evident when we get on to other chapters._

_As we all know, I seem to like putting Rachel through horrific situations... That doesn't stop here..._

* * *

**Chapter One  
****More Than a Threat**

Rachel knew at some point she would either have to read the letter properly or just discard it and read it in the morning when she'd had time to properly process all of the events that had happened during the day.

She knew that it would always be difficult when someone discovered her past and she was still making up her mind as to whether she was relieved or not that Eddie knew. His reaction made her wish that she had found the courage to tell him herself. Of course, he was going to be angry. She was still angry at herself for putting herself through two years of hell. But she couldn't find the words to explain why she had done what she had done, giving him the bare minimum when she did try and explain.

She had hoped that once his anger had died down, that he would see her and maybe why she was so passionate about the students and why she believed in every single one of them. He had realised that the only reason this was coming out was because Stuart was blackmailing her. Why could he just see past it?

Rachel couldn't tell Eddie everything, as much as she wanted to. She had gone back to feeling as vulnerable as she did when she was 17. Her stupid, stupid decision that was going to haunt her for the rest of her life. The decision that would always follow her. And just when she felt like she could bury her past.

The door to her office opened and she hoped more than anything that it was Eddie to tell her that he had thought about it more. That he didn't want to resign. That they could work through it.

Instead, Stuart stood there and the feeling of dread filled her. She hadn't even realised how late it was. Had she really been sitting there, on her own, staring that the letter for that long?

"You must really enjoy working late."

"What do you want Stuart?" She said as she put the letter in her top drawer.

"We can still be civil, can't we Rachel?"

"Can we? When you drag up something that I did 20 years ago?"

"I only did what I thought I had to do."

"I mean, when is this going to end Stuart? You have the bid. You have the contract. Can't you just build the building and leave me alone?"

"No."

"I'm sorry?"

"No, I can't just leave you alone. See Tess keeps telling me more and more about you. How you had built up a good and stable list of clients. How you were seen as the favourite because of that. How you always made sure that you had someone in your bed or I suppose theirs sometimes."

Rachel could feel the bile rise up her throat. How he spoke about her made her feel sick and she didn't want to think about herself in that way. 20 years she had tried to bury the feeling of self-hatred and here he was, bringing all those emotions back into play.

"Stuart, just go."

"Maybe I want to find out what all the fuss was about."

She stood up. She somehow felt a little less vulnerable standing. The problem was she knew his behaviour better than she would ever admit. The threat was there and she knew that if she allowed him to, he would take what he wanted and just discard her, as many had done in the past. She promised herself that it wouldn't happen again. It happened to Amanda Fenshaw but not to Rachel Mason.

"I am not going to ask you again. Leave Stuart."

"There is no one else here. No one to hear you scream for help or anything like that." He said as he started to make his way around her desk.

She knew that all the time there was something between them as well as distance, she could keep him at bay. She did just want to run out of the door, get in her car and drive home but it wasn't as simple as that. Stuart would easily clear the distance between her desk and the door before she was halfway across the room and her car keys were in the drawer of her desk, that she had just moved away from.

"Stuart, please."

"Begging now are we?"

She hadn't realised how close he was to her and as her back hit the filing cabinets behind her, she knew that no matter how much she fought him, he was going to get what he wanted. She tried to push him back but he didn't move.

"Come on Rachel." He said as he moved in closer.

Rachel could feel the panic rise in her and it wasn't helping as she tried to think of a way out of this. He was too close now and she hated herself for allowing herself to get into this situation.

"Or would you prefer it if I called you Amanda?"

* * *

The cold, empty house did nothing to help her. There was no one to ask whether she was okay or to notice that she had got home at just gone 12 at night. There was no one who was worried about her.

She made her way slowly up the stairs, unsure as to whether she wanted a shower first or to throw up. Her mind was full of memories that she had spent the last 20 years trying to forget and Stuart Hordley had just opened the box wide open.

Rachel only just made it to the bathroom before she threw up.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket, wanting to call someone to tell them but not knowing who to call. In fact, there was only one person that she wanted to call but she knew that he didn't care about her like she thought he did. Eddie resigning meant that. Just because he couldn't see a way through it, he had basically told her that he had given up on her.

And just when she needed someone at her side.

Feeling like her stomach had settled for the moment, Rachel pulled herself off the bathroom floor and towards the shower. She had to scrub him off her. For some reason, all she could smell his aftershave and it was causing her stomach to turn again.

By the time Rachel dropped into her bed in the early hours of the morning, she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep. There was no way that she was going to be able to sleep with all the memories of what she had done and what had just happened floating around her mind.

For the first time since she was a child, she didn't want to go to school.


	2. First Time For Everything

_Thank you for the reviews. I think the theme for this story is me, making you hate characters that you already hate, just that little bit more. And Stuart is my victim at the moment._

_Forgot to mention yesterday, you can tell what song I was listening to on repeat when I came up with the title for this fic... I mean, I have been obsessed (meaning I listened to it on repeat for two to three weeks and constantly thought 'wow I love this song') with the song Push My Luck by The Chainsmokers since the beginning of November... and there are a number of songs on their album (World War Joy) that just scream Reddie (two to be explored in IaWW, TIDU)._

_Please enjoy while I go back to normal life..._

* * *

**Chapter Two  
****First Time For Everything**

Eddie noted that for the first time in a while, he was the first one to arrive at the school. The majority of the time, Rachel was the first one there, usually being in a good half an hour before he arrived. He knew that handing in his resignation was the last thing that she wanted from him, but he really couldn't see a way that they could work through it.

He walked to his classroom, telling himself that today was the first day where he could try and forget all the drama with Rachel and Stuart. Three months and then her little secret and Stuart wouldn't be his problem any more.

He couldn't help but worry when even Steph turned up before Rachel. He almost went to see Bridget if she had called in sick when her silver Audi drove slowly into the school.

Eddie had no idea why he watched her for so long as she took a few minutes to get out of the car. Maybe it was because he was trying to work out whether he should care enough. Something was wrong with Rachel and he hoped that it wasn't his attitude towards her.

* * *

The oddness of Rachel's behaviour didn't change over the day and as much as Eddie didn't want to admit it, it did worry him. Her office was the one place that she usually always was, until today.

He had gone to see her in his free period to wondered whether there was a way that they could work through the next three months as civil as possible for Bridget to tell him that she was in the staffroom. Eddie knew that there were only two reasons why Rachel went to the staffroom; to brief the staff on the day's or week's events or because she fancied a break from the paperwork and to stretch her legs by getting a drink there as opposed to the kettle in her antechamber. He guessed that she had gone for the latter one before Bridget mentioned that she hadn't been in her office all day and she wasn't taking any calls unless they were urgent.

Unfortunately, when he got to the staffroom, Rachel wasn't in there alone. Steph and Grantly were quietly chatting in the kitchenette area while Rachel had seemed to have made base at the table at the back of the room, where most of the teachers caught up on their marking if they didn't do it in their own rooms.

"Rachel, can I have a word?"

"Actually Eddie now's not a good time. But meeting at break? I want to discuss what happened yesterday with Janeece and how we can make sure that it doesn't happen again. We are going to meet in the Pastoral Care office."

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine."

He knew what he had said to her. That he didn't know her at all. But he knew that wasn't true. He didn't know the person that she was. He was certain that all the staff saw her as the middle-class person who had the same type of education and opportunities as them, if not they thought she had more opportunities.

The problem was, and as Eddie was only just realising, she probably related to more of the students in the school than the teachers in the staff room. Nothing was okay with Rachel and Eddie wondered whether he had blown his shot. Whether because of the mistrust that he had portrayed to her, she mistrusted him now.

* * *

"Rachel, I am still your deputy."

"Not in three months time."

"But I am here now. What's wrong?"

He wished that she would look up at him. He suspected that it was the first time that she had been in her office all day and the more he thought about her behaviour over the day, the more he was worried about her. He had tried to push down the feeling of worry but it was too much for him. Maybe he was just realising the strong woman that Rachel was and he didn't feel that it was she was expressing now.

"I had better inform the LEA about that."

"So you are annoyed at me for resigning? Rachel, you don't have to tiptoe around me. Tell me if I am your problem."

"I thought that we were finally working well together and I do think of your highly as both a teacher and a deputy, but I have bigger problems and more things to worry about than you throwing your dummy out of the pram."

"Well it is a bit of a shock when you think you know someone but you don't."

"And now you leave me with a bit of a hole don't you? I should start thinking about your replacement like you should be finding yourself another job."

"Any internal candidates?"

"Probably go for fresh blood as my next deputy."

"What about Tom?"

"I think he is pretty settled in his role as Head of Pastoral Care."

"I think that is why he would be perfect for the role."

"And then have to find someone else to be Pastoral Care. I don't think so. Tom is Pastoral Care now."

She still hadn't looked up at him.

"Rachel. Will you look at me?"

It was like she felt the knock at the door was a good enough distraction for him to get off her back. He almost left when Stuart walked through the door. He could bear the sight of the man and the fact that Eddie still didn't know what had happened between them made him even angrier for a reason unknown to him.

"Can I have a word in private?" Stuart asked.

Eddie had only taken two steps when Rachel spoke up.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Eddie as well. He is my deputy after all."

It was the first time that she had looked at him since Eddie had arrived in her office and it was really the only reason that he stayed. Maybe he wasn't the cause of her odd behaviour maybe it was Stuart and for some reason, it made him angry to think that Stuart had come round and potentially threaten her again. Eddie closed the door to her office and took his position, leaning against the cupboard next to the door, opposite her.

"Just to say that in the next few weeks, we hope to get a few more of the materials on site. The steel joists and all that. You might want to try and keep the car park as free as possible. Unless there is another way into the school."

"A clearer timeline will be needed. I can't tell my staff not to park in certain areas without knowing the exact dates." Rachel said.

"Of course. I will get them to you as soon as I know."

From Eddie's place, he could read Rachel's face and the closer Stuart got, the more uncomfortable she got.

"Is that all Stuart?" He said.

"For the moment. I will be on-site tomorrow. Making sure everything is going to plan and then I can get you a clear timetable of events."

Eddie had no idea how tense Rachel was until the door closed behind Stuart. She slumped in her chair and let out a sigh. He thought that she looked like she could cry but wasn't going to in front of him. Obviously, the front that she had been putting on all day had dropped.

"Rachel?"

"Please Eddie, drop it."

"So in front of Stuart, I am your deputy but the rest of the time I am not."

"Eddie, just leave it."

"Has he threaten you again?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because we have three months where we are still working together. I want to be at least civil with you."

"You've changed your tune from yesterday. I thought I was a woman without any principles."

"I get it. I have hurt you."

"Well, yesterday you acted like you didn't care."

"And this is the first time that you have been in your office all day. The fact that every member of staff has asked me what is wrong with you shows that something is definitely wrong with you. You can sit there and try and tell me that everything is okay but I know nothing is okay with you. Now either it is because you are still upset and shocked that I know about your past and the fact that I don't agree with it or Stuart has threatened you again? Which one is it?"

The way that she remained silent and couldn't look at anything other than the paperwork on her desk brought back the worry that he had for her.

"Okay, you look like you could do with a drink. And I am buying."


	3. Tell Me What Is Going On

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Not really enjoying being back to normal. I think it would help if we were busy at work but I feel like I would get more stuff done at home rather than going to work at the moment... Not great when all you want to do is write but you can't._

_O ye, of little faith... Maybe have some... Just a little..._

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Tell Me What Is Going On**

Rachel was surprised that she even accepted Eddie's offer of a drink as it was the last thing that she wanted to do. She wanted to get home and have another shower and drink enough wine that she could try and forget about what had happened. She really wished that Stuart hadn't turned up earlier. It made her decision to go for a drink with someone who wasn't going to be in her life in three months time even more bizarre.

"What are you drinking?" He asked her once they had reached the bar.

She thought about asking for something stronger. She hadn't drunk any spirits since she was Amanda, believing it better for her to keep to wine, if she was going to drink alcohol at all. Amanda drank vodka and Sambuca and did shots, Rachel, on the other hand, drank wine and was more sophisticated.

"Merlot please."

Rachel was surprised when he ordered a bottle and got two glasses. She didn't think that he was a wine drinker and, if she was being honest with herself, she could have drunk the whole bottle to herself.

They picked a quiet corner of the pub, hoping that if someone they knew came in, they wouldn't be noticed.

"Talk to me, Rachel."

"I don't really know what you want me to say." She said as she took a big mouthful of the drink that Eddie had just poured her.

"Something is wrong with you."

"Do you not think I hate myself for what I did when I was 17? The choice I made?"

"Maybe I did overreact."

"We were working well together."

"I just… I can't…"

"You can't picture me doing it. Eddie, that is because you know Rachel Mason. I'm not going to sit here and lie to you. I see Amanda as a totally different person to who I am now. I've tried to distance myself so much from who I was. I felt… I felt like I had buried Amanda years ago."

"And today I realised that you probably relate more to some of the students than anyone in that staffroom."

"Dad left when I was five. Mum had a string of boyfriends after that. One of them did so much damage to her that she couldn't even leave the house. We had nothing, Eddie. A thousand pounds a week was an extremely attractive offer to someone who has never known that sort of money."

He looked down at the table and Rachel cursed herself for letting him in. She wasn't going to know him in three months time. He didn't need to know her sob story. She picked up her wine and took another gulp.

"But I don't think that is it. I don't think it is about me knowing."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think that you would just be unpleasant to me, like you was on your first day."

"I wasn't unpleasant, you were."

"You came in, planning to change the whole way the school was run and riled up the two longest-serving members of staff."

"Don't really see your problem. Both Steph and Grantly are on side now and my plans are helping to shape the school."

"Your plans are the reason we have Stuart bloody Hordley snooping about."

His name caused her to get uncomfortable and she knew that Eddie had noticed. She knew he was going to ask again and she didn't know whether she could keep what Stuart had done a secret from him. He seemed persistent to know what was going on.

"He has threatened you again."

"Please, Eddie can you drop it?"

"You're not denying it though. Rachel, tell me what is going on. I might be able to help."

"Do you know how you can help? You can not resign. I haven't informed anyone yet. We could just shred the letter and we can forget about it."

She watched his brow crease.

"Why would that help?"

"As much as I don't like the fact that you know, but you do."

"Still not understanding."

"I have no one, Eddie. Not really anyone I trust."

"And you trust me?"

"I was getting to a position where I felt like I could trust you. In all honesty, I almost told you the day Stuart showed up. Because I couldn't deal with him telling you."

"The reason why you didn't want him hanging around." He paused for a moment. "Compromise time. I will stay. I will work out my difference over your past. But you need to be honest with me now. Tell me what is going on so I can help you."

She swallowed. He was going to get it out of her whether she liked it or not. "I… I haven't actually read your letter of resignation. I was planning on leaving until this morning. Stuart… Stuart came to see me, last night. I kinda hoped that it was you to tell me that you had thought more about it and you weren't going to resign. His behaviour… I have seen it so many times before. More times than I would like to admit."

"So he has threatened you again."

"Worse than that Eddie. It was more than a threat. I thought I had learnt. I thought I would never get into a situation like that again." She wiped away the tears. "It's happened to me too many times before. Backed into a corner and… used."

She wasn't focused on anything. Her vision wouldn't allow her to and the tears that were forming in her eyes weren't helping. She had bared herself open to Eddie and she couldn't even see his reaction.

"Rachel?"

She closed her eyes. It was easier than trying to look at him.

"In your office?" Eddie asked.

She nodded.

"I wish that you had told me earlier." He said with a sigh.

"What difference would it have made?"

"We could have come up with an excuse as to why you weren't in your office. I am sure Tom would have allowed you to use the Pastoral Care office instead of you using the staffroom. When I said that every member of staff has asked me what is wrong with you today, I mean it. Everyone has asked me. Everyone has been worried."

Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at him. The look in his eye was one that she had seen before and she thought she would never see again.

"Well, I was unsure about where we stood."

"So was I at the beginning of the day." He paused for a moment. "I know it is easy for me to sit here and say it, but I think you need to go to the police. If we can't get rid of him with the blackmailing, then maybe this will make sure that we never have to see him again."

"And again Eddie, it is going to be his word against mine."

"The school CCTV will catch his every move through the school. I'm not going to push it but it is something that I think you should consider."

Rachel was glad when he said that. Dealing with everything that Stuart was going to throw at her was bad enough without Eddie trying to get her to do the right thing.

"Will you be okay on your own tonight?" He said.

The concern in his voice was something that Rachel was still getting used to again. This was a man that just over 24 hours ago had told her that he couldn't work through what he had found out about her past.

"I… I… No."

"Then we will go back to yours, via mine."

"Eddie…"

"Don't tell me that I don't have to. I haven't helped things for you. But I am by your side."

"And 24 hours ago, I thought I had lost you."

"No Rach, I am here for you."

It was the first time that he had called her Rach and it was something that she found herself wanting to hear from him again. He poured the end of the bottle into her glass.

"I think you need it more than me." He said.

She gave him a small smile before she picked up the glass and finished it in one go. Not the sophisticated Rachel Mason that she wanted to portray but it was needed. Eddie even looked slightly impressed before telling her that they better get out of there.

As much as she didn't want to admit to herself, there was something about leaving a pub, slightly drunk, with Eddie Lawson that made so much sense.


	4. A Little Protest

_Holy hell guys, thank you so much for the reviews and your support._

_Now the good news. From now on, the chapters are going to be about 2,000ish words. Although I doubt any of you will be complaining about that. _

_Here is the start of you needing to know sort of what happens in the episodes. I have obviously changed a few things but to get the gist of what happened. So were are on Series 3 Episode 17._

_Also, I realised that sort of 'dating' the episodes are so hard. Like I know the British school system (I lived it from the age of 4 till 18) and like I know when the school year begins and when each (full) term begins and ends but I really can't date when the episodes occur... Save for Series 3 Episode 11... I believe Tom and Davina were talking about Christmas when they were talking about their holidays being quiet._

* * *

**Chapter Four  
****A Little Protest**

Over the next couple of weeks, Rachel couldn't help but feel better about herself with Eddie's support. Their working relationship was back to back to how it was before he found out about her past and their friendship was going from strength to strength. She had finally felt better enough to move back into her office and it had helped that she hadn't heard a peep from Stuart since she had told Eddie what he had done, save from a few emails. She suspected that Eddie probably had something to do with that, not that she minded at all.

In all honesty, the last thing that she wanted was a phone call from the builders on site, telling her that two of her pupils had ran out in front of one of the JCBs and were refusing to move. Rachel instantly knew that the two students were Brett and Mika. She didn't particularly mind all their eco-warrior stuff. She actually thought that it was great that they were both passionate about something. Although she felt that Brett might not be in it for the same reasons that Mika was.

It was just as she put the phone down that Eddie walked into her office.

"Just the man. We have a little protest on our hands. Down on the building site."

"Mika and Brett?"

"They are the only two that I know of that would be stupid enough to run in front of a JCB at the moment."

"I'd better get down there. The quicker we get them back working, the less likely Stuart is going to contact you."

"My thoughts exactly. Maybe see if Tom is teaching and if he isn't, take him with you. Maybe he can talk Mika down."

"You okay though?"

She smiled at him. "Like you said. The quicker we get them back working, the less likely Stuart is going to come round here. Let's try and stop that from happening."

"Don't worry. I am on to it."

* * *

Both Eddie and Tom were riled by the time they got back inside. The bell had, thankfully, gone for the first period and there were no students about. Eddie couldn't help but groan as the one person he hoped he wouldn't see today walked through the entrance to the school and turned towards Rachel's office.

"Stuart," Eddie called out.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?"

"We are sorting it."

"I need to talk to Rachel about this."

"You can't. She is in an emergency LEA meeting."

The lies that Eddie was coming up with were getting more and more natural. It just felt like the only way he could keep Stuart away from her. Although he could tell that Tom was confused at what he had said. It wasn't like Eddie could tell him either. Rachel had trusted him by telling him. He couldn't break that trust again.

"Her car is still here," Stuart said as he pointed towards the car park.

"It is a conference call. Anything you need to say to Rachel can be said to me."

"I have half a mind to call the police."

"Stuart, it is an internal problem and we are sorting it. No need to be so rash about it."

Eddie didn't like how Stuart was just a little bit taller than him. It meant that when they were close, he had to look up at the man that he hated.

"Sort it then. I want them digging a hole before lunchtime. If not, I am calling the police."

* * *

Eddie's mood hadn't changed by the time they had reached Rachel's office and he was glad that Tom was behind him, otherwise, he would have slammed the door shut.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"None," Tom said.

Eddie moved to the window, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't helping Rachel that he was this angry and he was more likely to make the situation worse rather than better.

"Eddie?"

"Stuart has already been here, wondering what is going on. He has given us till lunchtime to sort it or he is going to call the police."

"Explain why you are so angry," Rachel muttered. "Okay, we need a plan of action. I am sure the last thing that Mika and Brett want is a criminal record. Tom, how are your persuasive skills?"

"I don't really think she is going to listen to me."

"I think we should let them stew and give you both time to calm down. I will get it around the staff that no one is to join the protest. Let's hope we can get this sorted by Stuart's deadline."

"In all honesty, I thought Eddie was about to knock him out when he was speaking to him," Tom said before he left.

Eddie heard Rachel sigh and he knew that he wasn't making things any easier for her.

"Sorry. I just can't stand the man." Eddie said before he dropped down onto one of the sofas.

"I can't stand him either."

"He's been coming every other day. I wonder when he will stop accepting my excuses. I've even asked Bridget to not let any of his calls through unless they are urgent. She is good. Not asked any questions. Apparently she has been telling him to email you if he thought it was still important."

"Thought you might have been behind the fact that I haven't seen or heard from him."

"I've only just got you back in here. I can't have him driving you out again. I can lie to him but I think everyone else is going to see through the lies eventually."

He liked the way that she smiled down into her lap. It made him feel happy that he could bring her some sort of comfort after what happened. She had been having a really bad term and he hoped that he could make the rest of it okay for her. Even better if he could get Stuart off her back.

"Thank you, Eddie."

* * *

Rachel's day seemed to be going from bad to worse and she knew that it would only be a matter of time before Stuart burst into her office, demanding to know what she was doing about the protest, and she had this bad feeling that Eddie was meant to be teaching all afternoon. Whether he was teaching or helping out Tom, it didn't help her.

She wondered what was the moment that she had decided to put all her trust and faith into Eddie. Part of it scared her. The last time she had put her trust in a man, he had slowly worn her down and made her enter her two years of hell.

She turned her thoughts back to the recent developments in protest. Mika had called in some eco-warriors that had not only trespassed but also thrown two bricks through two different windows. She couldn't help but agree with the staff. It wasn't safe and there was a need for her to do something about it. The problem was, she knew what something like this could do to Mika's future. It was why she was reluctant to call the police. If it was just the eco-warriors, she would have called the police as soon as she knew about it.

The threat of exclusion hadn't done anything and nothing Tom was saying was helping. She had wondered whether she could talk Mika down but other than repeating what she had told Tom to tell her, she felt like she was running out of options.

Rachel couldn't focus as the clock slowly made its way towards lunchtime. She had no idea when Stuart was going to come back or whether he was just going to call the police. She could hope all she liked that it was the second one but as soon as the bell rang and her office door opened, she knew that she wasn't going to be that lucky.

"Been avoiding me?" Stuart asked.

"Just been busy. You know, I have got a school to run."

Rachel was glad that Eddie had told her some of the things that he had said to Stuart. At least she felt somewhat prepared for when he arrived and if he asked.

"I thought you had just told your little lap dog that you didn't want to see me."

"What do you want?"

"I gave you until lunchtime. But your little protest seems to be still going on. And it seems like it is more than just your pupils."

"We are dealing with it."

"Not fast enough Amanda."

Even though she knew that he wouldn't try anything while there were people about, she still felt like the threat that he could do it again to her was there. She had never been so relieved for her door to swing open, even if it was Tom instead of Eddie. It was someone.

"Well, that has cleared nearly all of our lot. Only Mika is left up there. I can't talk her down." Tom said.

"Give us till the end of lunch. Once our students are out of the picture, you can do what you want."

"And why should I allow your pupils to get off scot-free? This might be some big game to you but I am five grand down before a hole's even been dug." Stuart said.

"Because they are my pupils and I will deal with them in the way I see fit. Come on Tom."

* * *

Eddie had seen Stuart storming into Rachel's office. He wanted to follow straight away, knowing that he didn't want to give Stuart any chance to threaten her again. He left it a minute before he started to clear the rest of the corridor. He was glad when Tom appeared and walked into Rachel's office. At least it would look like he was constantly watching her office.

The moment Rachel walked out of her office, he knew that Stuart had said something to her to unnerve her. She didn't look as confident as she did that morning and Eddie tried to swallow his anger. He followed her and Tom as they left the building and walked towards what should be a building site.

"You okay?" He whispered to her.

"Just had to get out of there."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I can't allow one of my students to have a criminal record for something that she is passionate about. Just wish it was something else she was passionate about." She held her head up a little higher as they reached the tree. "Mika, can we talk?"

* * *

"Not the way I wanted things to end today." Rachel said before she sighed. "But I suppose it will keep Stuart happy."

She knew that he was thinking the same as she was. It should have got to Tom falling off a ladder as he tried to speak to Mika but it was the only thing that got a reaction out of her. She had given her speech to Brett and she was planning on giving hers to Mika in the morning, giving her the time to think over the events of the day.

"I know I said I wouldn't push it, but we can't keep going on like this Rachel."

"I know."

"Like what did he say to you before Tom entered your office? It looked like it really unsettled you."

"He called me Amanda again."

He sighed. "The problem is that he thinks he has all the power and he is going to remind you of it all the time. He isn't going to stop Rachel."

"I think that is what worries me the most. How far he will go."

"I think he has already proved that he is willing to go to extreme lengths to make you feel alone and isolate yourself."

"We need something on him. Other than the blackmail and… we need something that will just reflect badly on him."

She knew what he had done to her that night wouldn't reflect badly on her and she knew that she could play it off as a man trying to place his dominance over her. But it was his reasons as to why he did what he did that linked to the other thing that she wanted to hide.

"As I have said, I think Stuart would stoop very low to get what he wants. There must be something else on him."

"I hope you are right."


	5. Just a Little Digging

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So we are all for Protective!Eddie... I am all for that as well... Maybe we should move on to S03 E18 then._

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****Just a Little Digging**

"I just want to go and ruffle his feathers."

Rachel knew that Eddie was only trying to help but the fact that they hadn't got anything on Stuart yet made her a little wary about doing anything to upset him. Part of her just wished that Eddie would allow her to deal with Stuart in her own way. Plus, she thought that they had more important things to be getting on with. Like trying to stop the deportation of Sameen Azizi. That seemed way more important than Stuart Hordley.

"Ruffle his feathers? Are you sure you are calm enough for that?"

"Rachel. All I am going to do is tell him what I should have told him after I found out what he did to you. I can't tiptoe around him forever."

The bell rang and Rachel couldn't find the voice to stop him. Not when Bridget came out of the office to tell her that the LEA was on the phone regarding Sameen.

* * *

There was a part of Eddie that knew that Rachel had a point as he tried to be as nice as he could to Stuart's receptionist.

He had finally worked out why he felt so strongly about Rachel's past and Stuart's presence in her life. He may have been annoyed when she was shipped in by the LEA and had decided to change everything in the school on her first day but he now couldn't bear being at Waterloo Road with her. She had become a good friend to him and he couldn't deny that he did find her attractive. He had started to care about her in a way that he couldn't yet describe. Or maybe he could. He just didn't want to attach that word to his feelings just yet.

Eddie was glad when Stuart was staring at his computer screen, not paying attention to the corridors that surrounded his office. There was way too much glass for Eddie's liking.

He thought about knocking but felt like it wasn't appropriate. How many times had this man just imposed himself on Rachel? Didn't he need a bit of a taste of his own medicine?

Eddie was just glad of the shocked look on his face.

"Hello, Stuart. I think we need to have a little chat."

* * *

Even before Bridget could open her mouth, Rachel knew that Eddie had either done or said something that was going to blow up in her face. She wished that she could have had a chance to talk to Eddie beforehand to ask him what he had said.

"Stuart Hordley. He says that he won't stop ringing until he has spoken to you."

"Put him through." She said with a sigh.

She allowed the phone to ring a couple of times before she picked it up. She heard Bridget put the phone down before Stuart's voice came through.

"_Thought you might be too busy to talk."_

"I am waiting on an important call so make it quick Stuart."

"_I don't take kindly to threats Amanda. Get your crony off my back."_

"I have no idea what you are going on about."

"_So you had no idea Eddie was coming around here to throw his weight around. Pull the other one."_

"Honestly, I had no idea."

"_I don't believe that."_

"Stuart, you are going to believe what you want to believe."

"_Well, let's just say this then. Get Eddie off my case and I won't blow your nasty little Pandora's box wide open. The only problem is, Amanda, you don't know how bad I can make it for you."_

Eddie just happened to walk into her office as she put down the phone.

"What the hell did you say to him?"

If anything, he looked a little embarrassed. "Okay. Maybe you were right this morning to ask if I was calm enough."

"You think!"

"But it has given us a reaction. I need you…"

"No Eddie." She said, interrupting him. "Until you get something on Stuart, we aren't doing anything else. It isn't your job and reputation on the line."

"What has he said to you then?"

She sighed. "His exact words were 'the only problem is you don't know how bad I can make it for you.'"

He took a moment to reply. "Okay. I will go and find something."

Rachel found herself watching him go, but not really wanting him to go. She knew that she should be more annoyed at Eddie for what he had done but she couldn't help but see the actions that he was taking to try and keep her safe as anything but sweet. She had once told him that she thought he had a heart of gold and every day that he spent trying to get Stuart off her back, he showed her that she was right. At least if she allowed herself to fall for him, he was a good guy.

She shook her head, trying to erase her last thought. There was no way that she was falling for Eddie Lawson of all people.

* * *

"What do most people agree is wrong?" Eddie asked.

Rachel huffed as she shook her head at him. She had no idea what he was on about and if anything, she hoped that this had something to do with Stuart. She needed some good news as the Home Office kept telling her that they would have a decision for her soon but they had been telling her that for the last two hours and she was certain immigration would be back soon enough.

"I don't know."

"Child exploitation." He said as he handed over a file.

She took it off of him and started to look through at what he had printed off.

"What do you mean?"

"Child employment regulations."

"Still not really following."

"I ran into Bolton before I met up with you before I went to Stuart. Half asleep and he had missed the first period. Caught Candice as I went for a walk to calm down because I wasn't finding anything. She tells me that Bolton has been working six hours a day and there are others his age doing the same. If that is true, which I don't believe that Candice would lie to me, it means that Stuart contravenes most of those."

"Cheap labour I suppose."

"Exactly. Now we have something against him without using what he has done to you."

"Eddie, I… I still don't know about this."

"It will reflect badly on him and I am sure that there would be an investigation into Hordley Constructions. If anything Rachel, do it for my blood pressure."

Somehow it got a smile out of her. "Okay. What did you want me to do earlier?"

* * *

Did she trust Eddie? More than she would like to admit to herself.

Did she trust Stuart? Never.

It is probably why it unsettled her when Eddie had asked for her to call Stuart and arrange for him to come after school for a chat. The first part was going to be on her own and she wished that it didn't have to be in her office. Yet again, it felt like he was invading her safe space.

Eddie had told her not to be nice to him, but with the school pretty much empty, she didn't want to leave anything to chance. It surprised her when he knocked. She pressed a button on her phone before she told him to come in.

"Thought I'd start off as politely as possible, under the circumstances."

Rachel knew what she wanted to say but didn't say it.

"Look, Stuart…"

"I made it clear to you early on. I don't care whether it is you or Eddie, I will tell everyone about you."

"How long are you going to keep blackmailing me for, Stuart?"

"For as long as it takes Amanda."

She knew now that he knew that every time he used her old name, it hit a nerve with her and it unsettled her. She thought about standing up again, making sure that there was some power rebalance when the door opened. Rachel had never been happier to see Eddie.

"Hello, Stuart. Do you know, I'm sure I told you to keep away from Rachel."

She was glad when Stuart's gaze left her and she felt like she could relax a little. Eddie had assured her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Not that she knew exactly how he could assure that but it made her feel safe enough.

"But as you're here, I think you should see this," Eddie said, handing Stuart the file that he had handed her earlier.

Of course, Stuart didn't look at it as he just threw it down onto her desk. He turned back to Eddie.

"What is it?"

"Employment rights for young people. Of course, if you've broken any of those laws, you'll probably never work again."

She loved how confident Eddie sounded and it made her feel back on form. She picked up her phone.

"And as I have our very interesting little 'blackmail' chat on record, I think that we've got enough evidence to ensure that we do not see you here again." She said.

It was nice, for the first time since Stuart walked into her office, that he looked worried. The way that he looked at her, then Eddie, before turning his attention back to her, made her feel like they had finally backed him into a corner, as he had done with her many times.

"You're bluffing."

"Investigations into Hordley Construction? Five years at Her Majesty's for blackmail? Then you have to think. There could be another five added on for rape if we want to push this all the way. It's all starting to sound very tiresome. If I were you, I'd quit while I was ahead."

"You think it's a good idea having her run this place, do you?" Stuart said as he turned fully to Eddie, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I do, actually." He said as he looked at Rachel.

She could feel her lips wanting to curl up into a smile but didn't allow herself as Stuart was still there. She couldn't give him something else to use against her, even if the point of this meeting was to get rid of him.

"I bet you love working for a two-bit hooker, don't you?" Stuart said as he half circled Eddie. "I bet she gives it to you for free."

Her own feelings about what Stuart had said didn't come into play. She watched Eddie's face as it changed before he scoffed. His eyes met hers for a moment before he turned fully to Stuart and punched his across the face, causing him to stumble backwards. She found herself standing up, knowing that Eddie had been wanting to do that for a while but equally glad that he had. No one had defended her like that before and it made her more happy that she had gone along with Eddie's plan.

"If you wouldn't mind pissing off, Hordley. You're starting to irritate us now."

Stuart's eyes flicked up at her before he stormed out of the room. Rachel, in all honesty, didn't know what to do with herself as Eddie turned back to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I've never been better."

It wasn't until they had walked outside and watched him drive off that Rachel started to believe that everything that had happened over the last couple of months was over.

"Do you think that's it? Do you think he's gone for good?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled up at him, allowing herself to believe him. Whatever was thrown their way, they would do it together and maybe Rachel allowed herself to fall just a little bit in love with Eddie.


	6. One, Two, Three

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now let's take a small break from the episodes... Mainly because I think we all need this... Okay, maybe not all of it but you will get the gist... And just so we have some sense of time here, this is 6 weeks after the first 3 chapters (because I have only really just worked this out myself)..._

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****One, Two, Three**

Rachel would never admit to Eddie, but she had been waiting for something to go wrong after their little meeting with Stuart a couple of weeks back. She had expected to come in to find him telling the staff all about her or to send in something that would reveal the truth. It didn't help that she had something else on her mind, something that she knew that she had to do something about.

Of course, there was only one person that she could talk about it with and he was currently teaching and had been for the whole morning and had been on playground duty during breaktime. Lunchtime could not come around quick enough for her, although she suspected that something was going to come up so that she didn't have the chance to talk to Eddie.

With no doom, destruction or disaster arriving at her door, the bell rang for lunch and not two minutes later, Eddie walked through her office door, looking extremely worried. She had realised that she had started to pace in front of her desk as she waited for him, probably not helping with how worried he looked.

"I got your text. He has been in contact, hasn't he?"

"No. Don't look so worried."

"Rachel, you texted me saying that you needed to talk to me. Until you tell me, I am going to worry."

"I do think that I might be making a big deal about nothing." She said as she leant against her desk.

"Tell me and I will tell you if it is nothing or calm your fears."

She had tried to think of the best way to tell him but somehow the words never seemed right. She wanted his reaction to be better than when he found out about her past. Not that this thing was on the same level as that.

"Okay. How about I count to three and then you just tell me?"

"Is it that obvious that I am struggling?"

"Yes. Ready? One, two, three."

"I'm pregnant." She said as he said three, not trusting herself to say it after he had said it.

"Okay." He said as he processed what she had just told him. "How long have you know?"

"I did a couple of tests last night. I was paranoid because I am late and all day yesterday I had this horrific headache and I felt sick and really eaten anything in 24 hours." She said, not realising till she had said it how personal part of what she had said was.

"Is it right to assume?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?"

He didn't speak for a moment as he brow creased. "That isn't for me to even think about. Rachel, it is your body. But, whatever you decide, I want to support you."

She paused for a few moments. It was a question that she had asked herself last night and, in Eddie presence, she had seemed to be able to answer it.

"I am going to be 38 in just over a months time. Leaving this all too late, aren't I?"

"Science would say so. If it is what you want Rach." Eddie sighed. "I mean it. I will support you."

"Thanks, Eddie."

"And… I know you would never like to reveal Stuart as the father because it would raise too many questions for you."

"What am I meant to say when Steph works it out?"

It didn't take him as long as she thought it would for him to come up with an excuse that she found herself wishing was closer to the truth.

"Say we had one drunken night together. I mean it isn't like it doesn't happen around here. Interstaff relationship are all the range. Then it would help to explain why I knew beforehand and why I am going to be there every step of the way. Rach, remember, you aren't on your own any more. Anything we do now, we do together."

As he brought her into a hug, she wondered what on earth she had done to deserve Eddie Lawson to be in her life.

* * *

Rachel was grateful that Eddie knew about her being pregnant. A bad night's sleep with a migraine and morning sickness made work the last thing on her mind and as she felt her stomach settle, she felt like she could finally pick up her phone to call him.

"_Hey."_

"Morning."

"_Don't take this the wrong way. But you sound rough."_

"Glad I sound as bad as I feel."

"_Miss Mason, you aren't calling in sick are you?"_

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Bearing in mind that you sound like you are in school and I haven't even thought about getting changed, I think I am calling in sick."

"_Food poisoning?"_

"If that is what you want to go with. I think this migraine isn't helping with the mixture of the morning sickness."

"_Sorry, Steph was with me. I had to say something after she heard me say that you were calling in sick. Although it is probably a good enough excuse."_

"I think I would prefer the food poisoning."

"_Do you want me to come round at lunch? I could nip to the pharmacy and see what you can have."_

"Eddie… I will be fine."

"_Rach, let me help."_

"Okay." She said after a moment.

"_Okay. Maybe I will bring you some of your paperwork. For you to do if you feel up to it."_

"Thanks, Eddie." She sighed. "I am going to try and get myself off the bathroom floor and back to bed."

"_That sounds like a plan. Even though I am sure Steph has informed the staff, I better let Bridget know and announce it properly that you won't be in today."_

"I will see you later."

"_See ya, Rach."_

Rachel sighed again before resting her head gently against the wall. She could feel her eyes wanting to close themselves and she knew that she had to move before she fell asleep sitting next to her toilet. She pushed herself up and managed to make her way back to bed, without her stomach unsettling again. Her bed had never looked more inviting.

* * *

Eddie had found her spare key easily enough with the instructions that she had left him and he let himself in. He allowed his eyes to adjust from the brightness outside to the darkness of her house. It was clear that Rachel's migraine was causing her a lot of grief. He slipped off his shoes to reduce the amount of noise that he could make and poked his head around the door of the living room.

She was lying on the sofa, with an arm over her eyes. He couldn't tell whether she was asleep or not but he was certainly trying not to think about how she looking in her pyjamas. The strappy top that she had on was leaving not much to his imagination and he didn't really want to be thinking about her in that way. He was there for her as a friend who knew that she had been through a lot. The last thing he needed to do was to make a move before she was ready.

"Hey." He whispered.

She lifted her arm up a bit and looked at him before replacing it. "Please say that you have something I can take."

"Paracetamol. They said that was all you could have at the moment. But they were saying if it is bad, that you should probably see your GP."

"One step ahead of you there."

"Really?"

"Got an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. I have had them this bad before but not for a long time."

"I'll get you a glass of water. Have you had anything to eat?"

"Really don't feel like eating."

"Not even some dry toast? Just for me?"

She removed her arm from her eyes and laid it to rest across her stomach. "Whether I say yes or no, you are going to make me some, aren't you?"

"Something else they said. Just because you don't feel like eating, doesn't mean that you shouldn't try. It probably isn't helping."

"Okay, Lawson. You better make it quick. Lunchtime is only an hour."

He shook his head at her. At least she had her sharp wit and wanted to joke with him. It was something that he had oddly missed that morning. He had managed to cover two of his lessons so that he could tackle some of Rachel's paperwork but, to him, it now seemed to be weird to be in her office without her being there. It was like she was a piece of the furniture now. Waterloo Road just didn't seem right without her.

He smiled to himself as he put two pieces of bread in the toaster and got a glass of water. Somehow they had gone from friends to acting like an old married couple. Not that Eddie minded at all. It just seemed like the natural progression of their relationship after she let him in. He was just glad that she did trust him as much as she did.

Eddie brought the toast and water into the living room before he offered her his hands to sit her up. The small smile that she gave him showed him that she was grateful that he was there, looking after her, as he slowly brought her into a seated position. He handed her the water and paracetamol first before giving her the toast.

"I wondered when you got good at this, but I suppose having Micheal around again probably helps." She said as she ripped the crusts off the toast to get to the softer parts.

"A four-year-old can be a handful when he is ill."

"As much as a 37-year-old?"

"Maybe if she wasn't so stubborn sometimes."

"I prefer strong-minded."

"You haven't seen me ill yet."

"Man flu?"

"Alison would always tell me that I was making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Sounds like most men." She looked up at him. "Shouldn't you get back?"

"I left Tom in charge. Told him that the plan was to be back before the end of lunch but if I wasn't, not to panic. I would be back at some point in the afternoon."

"The staffroom is going to be great tomorrow."

"I know it isn't easy for you, but just let them think what they want to think. We know what is happening between us and what they think shouldn't get in the way of that."

"Do we?"

"Sorry?"

"Do we know what is happening between us?"

His heart seemed to skip a beat. He knew better than to guess what she meant by the words but he couldn't help but try and find some hidden meaning behind them. Did it mean that she felt the same as him? Did it mean that she was falling for him the way that he was falling for her?

"I thought that we were two adults, in a good working relationship and friendship, that were there to support each other."

"With a lie that we had one night together."

"Honestly Rach, let them think what they want to think. By the time Monday morning comes around, they would have forgotten all about it and be on the next bit of gossip."

She gave him a smile. "Thank you, Eddie, for coming round."

"Does that mean that you are feeling better?"

"Much."

"See what a bit of food and good company can do. Do you want me to come round later?"

She thought about it for a moment. "You might have to bring yourself something to eat. I haven't had the chance to do a shop yet."

"I will see you at about five then."

If he was honest, she looked a lot better from when he first sat her up. He put her plate back in the kitchen before he filled up the glass again with water. She had already laid back down by the time he returned and place the glass on her coffee table. If he didn't think that she needed the time off, he would have told her that there was a bag of paperwork in the hall. He left as silently as he entered earlier, taking the spare key with him as he left to return to work, trying to convince himself that what he had just done for Rachel was a perfectly normal thing between two friends.


	7. La Visite de Monsieur Legard

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now back to series 3 episode 19... set a month after the last chapter... And I really gloss over quite a few things that happen in the episode so, if you need reminding then I would go and remind yourself of what happens in the episode now._

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
****La Visite de Monsieur Legard**

"There you go." Rachel said as she handed Eddie his coffee.

He took it off her and she practically fell into the chair behind her. She picked up her water and took a mouthful, trying to get her stomach to settle again. Just the smell of coffee seemed to unsettle it and the last thing she needed was to be sick again. Although it was worth it for Eddie after everything he had done for her over the last month.

"Coping better?"

"Much. I mean, I could just sleep all the time but the headaches seem to be dying down and I haven't had a migraine since the one last month. Although, sticking to the water is my best bet rather than having coffee."

"Rachel Mason is going to go without her morning coffee."

"Just coffee in general. Might have to try and get myself back into drink tea. Or try herbal teas or something like that."

His face dropped slightly as she realised that he had got what she meant.

"You didn't have to make me one."

"After everything you have done for me. Making you coffee is probably only the start of the gratitude I could give to you."

"But it still must be nice. Like the proverbial weight has been lifted from your shoulders."

"Yeah, without the other thing."

"And we are dealing with that. Still nothing from Stuart I can gather?"

"Nothing and I hope that it is the end of it. It's been over a month now. I don't think he is coming back."

She felt like he wanted to say something else and was probably going to if they hadn't been interrupted by Danielle, who had knocked on the door before she entered the antechamber.

"Miss Haydock sent me. Monsieur Legard's here."

Rachel sighed before she took another mouthful of water. Danielle left them not long after but she knew that the moment had gone for them. Whatever Eddie was going to say would have to wait for another time.

"Well, I guess I'll go and meet and greet. I'll see you later." She said as she stood up.

She knew Eddie had the same doubts as her regarding Steph's appointment of Financial Director. They both believed that she would cost them more than she would ever make and until she had confirmation that this Monsieur Legard was coming, Rachel didn't believe that they would get any money from the trip Steph went on.

"Two language labs can't be bad?"

"Yeah, let's hope so. Nearly three grand this schmoozing business has cost us."

"It'll be all right, you're just a natural worrier."

The smile that graced her lip was as genuine as it could be. It was something that she had realised since Eddie found out about her past. He did know her better than anyone she had ever known before. Even her own family.

* * *

"Why did you say coffee?"

"What else was I meant to say?"

"For a drink," Eddie said, knowing how it sounded after it left his mouth.

"Even for a french man, I still think it is a little early in the morning even for him." She said before she giggled.

It was the way that Rachel laughed that made him smile. Her happiness was infectious, even to an awkward sod like him. It helped that he was the one to make her laugh like that. He couldn't remember the last time she seemed so carefree about everything that was going on. It was like he had said earlier. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Either that or it was the pregnancy bring out the best in her.

"Just you have Steph in the room. Thought you didn't want to raise any suspicion."

"Then you will just have to be a gentleman and pour it for me. Found some chamomile tea in the staffroom. Going to see how that goes or it looks like it is hot squash for me."

"But Steph…"

"You were the one that told me that I should just let the staff think what they want to think."

"True."

"So let's let Steph think what she wants to think. In all honesty, I think she will be a little distracted by Monsieur Legard. Or should be."

There was a knock at the door and Steph and Claude came in when they were told to. Bridget wasn't far behind them with coffee and some pastries. With just one look at Rachel, he knew that she wouldn't be enjoying the spread in front of them and even surprised him when she grabbed her glass of water off her desk.

"So, Claude, what do you think of our school?" She asked once they had settled on the sofas.

"The pupils are extraordinary, very warm."

"Excellent."

"How do you take your coffee?" Eddie asked for her.

She gave him a small smile before Steph butted in.

"Black, he likes it black."

Eddie gave Rachel a look before he poured the coffee for Claude and handed it over, trying to keep it as far away from her as possible. It was evident that someone had to say something as they all took a sip of their drinks and Eddie felt like it fell on him as he clocked that Steph had noticed Rachel's water.

"So erm, Mr Legard, I'm sorry, but, how much are we actually talking about here? Steph's been a bit vague with the figures."

The look on Claude's face didn't match the laugh that Steph gave and Eddie couldn't help but worry about what was going to be the Frenchman's next words.

"When Stephanie first told me of your plight, it was my plan to offer you money for your labs. But where are the teachers to teach in them?"

"Erm, hello?" Steph said.

"And where are the pupils to learn? Only very few I am told, are studying for the A-level. This is offensive to me."

If all honesty, Eddie couldn't agree more with him when he put it like that. The way Rachel glanced over to him told him that she felt the same way.

"I'm sorry, Madame Mason, it is not the language lab that you need," Claude said as he continued. "It is the teachers who can inspire."

Eddie could tell that Rachel was starting to panic. It wasn't like they were rolling in offers for these language labs.

"Erm, we're always eager to improve our teaching standards, but it would be the, er, language labs that would inspire the kids to learn."

"I'm sorry, but I have to say no. I will talk to schools with more potential. When you have invested in the teachers, I will willingly return."

With that, Claude stood up. Rachel wasn't too far behind him after sharing a shocked look with Eddie. He was glad that Steph was looking worried as Eddie joined Rachel by the door to say goodbye to Claude.

"Madame Mason." He said as he shook her hand. "Monsieur Lawson." He said as he shook Eddie's hand. "Stephanie."

With that, Claude left with an au revoir and nothing more. Eddie was annoyed and shocked but not really that surprised.

"Steph!" Rachel shouted.

* * *

"Why the pub of all places?"

"Because we work with a bunch of alcoholics. Just have a small one. Just to make her seem like everything is okay. You don't have to drink it if you don't think you can stomach it."

"But that's not the point Eddie. It is your money that I will be wasting."

"Rachel, honestly, I don't mind."

Every time Eddie did something sweet for her, it was usually followed by a chant of 'don't fall in love' that repeated itself a number of times in her head. The problem was that she felt like she had already and she still didn't know how she felt about it. She knew that he had said that they were both friends and she was glad that he did say that then but now she was sure, deep down, that she wanted more from him.

"Put another one in there, mate, will you?" Steph said as they reached the bar.

"And a pint and a small glass of Merlot please, mate. I'll get these Steph." Eddie said.

"If I'd known that I would have ordered a triple."

"Guess how much money Claude gave us?"

"Yeah, all right, he blew me out, the little French…"

"Thirty thousand euro, over twenty grand." He said as he interrupted Steph.

"You're lying."

Rachel found herself shaking her head at Steph. "He came to see us after you left."

"I can't believe it," Steph said before she joined them at the same part of the bar. "What happened to make him change his mind?"

They picked up their drinks and moved to a table close by.

"You, apparently." Rachel said as she sat down.

"See, told you you were wrong, I did it!"

Rachel almost felt sorry for Steph. Steph was right when she said that she everything to her role as Financial Director and she was obviously as gutted as they were about Claude not wanting to give them the money.

"Yeah, well done. I can't say I approve of your methods of persuasion."

In all honesty, Rachel almost didn't take the money off of Claude. She knew that Eddie would have understood why in the end but it just reminded her of a time when she felt like she had to use her powers of persuasion, just in a different way.

"Every financial director has their own little ways, Rachel," Steph said before she noticed the look that Rachel and Eddie had given each other. "I'm still for the chop, aren't I?"

Rachel listened to Steph as she tried to explain herself but it wasn't going to change her mind about the decision that she had already made. Everything that had happened was already too close to home for her. How could she condone Steph's actions?

"Oh, get over yourself, so I flashed a bit of thigh. So what? Don't tell me you've never done it?" Steph said.

It was the final straw for Rachel and she knew Eddie's glance was for her comfort. It wasn't even like Steph was sorry about it. At least Rachel knew that if the truth about her past came out, she would gladly explain her reasons and why she did what she did and why she was now in education. Not that she had explained it all properly to Eddie but she felt like he could see why she was so passionate.

"I'm not reinstating you, Steph. We'll discuss your new responsibilities when we've thought of something. Somewhere you'll do the least damage."

She knew it wasn't what Steph wanted to hear and in true Steph fashion, she let them know about it.

"Thanks… for nothing."

Rachel knew that there was no point in trying to call her back. She picked up her drink and brought it to her lips but didn't even take a sip before she placed it back down.

"Sorry, Eddie."

"Honestly, Rach, it's fine."

"Still not going to stop me from feeling bad about it."

"It will get better. Or so I am told. Alison went from throwing up to craving the weirdest of things."

"Hopefully all my cravings are on the… normal side."

"They are going to notice."

"I know but we have our plan."

She held her tongue, trying not to add 'which I wish was true' to the end of that sentence. She wanted to curse Eddie for making her feel the way that she did. She even wanted to curse the fact that she was pregnant, playing havoc with her hormones and emotions. But she knew that this had been building for a while now. She just hoped that they could get to the end of term without anything else going wrong. Maybe then she might find the strength to tell him her feelings.


	8. Support

_Thank you for the reviews._

_There are five parts to this chapter... Four which is going to make your Monday great, trust me on that. But there is the last part that is obviously leading onto the next chapter (and episode)... Can I apologise in advance..._

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
****Support**

"Not to worry you, but Steph has just cornered me in the corridor."

The combination of Eddie saying worry, Steph and cornered in the same sentence meant that instantly she worried about what had just happened.

"I said not to worry."

"And then you said Steph." Rachel said.

Eddie huffed before shoving his hands in his pockets. It was one of his little quirks that had grown on her over time. Like the way that she had only seen him in jeans except for one time, which was for her sake, or the never giving up attitude that he had with both the kids and the teachers.

"Steph noticed the water and, when she went back for her drink after we left, she noticed that you didn't drink any of your wine. I told her that you weren't feeling well but I don't think she bought it."

"And I hoped that we could make it until the end of the year to tell them."

She noticed his smile as she said we.

"Either we just let them talk, or we tell them."

"I would rather tell them than a load of rumours spreading around." She paused. "Are you free tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah."

A wave of nerves hit her as she thought over the best way to ask him.

"I don't have to count you down again, do I?"

"No. I have my first scan. Made sure it was after school to try and not raise any suspicion. Would you go with me?"

Eddie didn't even hesitate or think about it.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Rachel could not stop looking at the pictures in her hands. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get emotional in front of Eddie but as her baby came up on the screen, she couldn't stop the tears from falling and they threatened to fall again.

She was glad that Eddie had driven because she was in no state to drive. She was glad that he came with her and the lie that he was the father just seemed so natural. So natural that she had to keep reminding herself that it was a lie.

She only noticed that they had arrived back at hers when the engine turned off.

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" Rachel asked, not wanting him to go home just yet.

"I would love a coffee but I will make it."

"I am getting better."

"Still. I will make it."

It was weird how natural it was to have Eddie in her house. Like things didn't seem right now if his coat wasn't hanging on the bannister at the bottom of the stairs or his shoes sitting next to her own. Or the natural way that he knew his way around her kitchen.

It was just natural for Eddie to be in her life and as much as she wanted to tell him that, words failed her every time.

* * *

"Sure you want to do this?" Eddie asked as they walked in step towards the staffroom.

"Rather do it now than when I am actually showing. I don't want to be the subject of their gossip for the next couple of weeks. Plus we know that they will be debating who the father is. I would rather tell them that it is you than them coming up with their own conclusions."

"Because you don't want them thinking it is Stuart."

"Exactly."

Rachel turned to him and opened her mouth to say something else but couldn't think of anything to say or how she could word it.

"Don't worry. I understand." He said.

"I mean, even you implied that there was something between me and Stuart."

"And if I could take everything back that I have said about Stuart, I would."

They stopped at the door.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"As I will ever be." Rachel said as she pushed open the door and walked in.

There were a few things that she needed to tell her staff anyway but it didn't make what she was about to say any easier. She knew that Eddie knew that she was trying to stall telling them but she had made her mind up. The staff were being told.

"And lastly, I know that a few of you have noticed so I might as well tell you before you all make your own conclusions. Yes, I am pregnant."

There was a mixture of shocked faces and happy ones. A number of people said their congratulations before someone asked the question.

"May I be as bold to ask who the father is?" Grantly said.

She suspected that it might have been either him, Steph or Matt who asked.

"I am," Eddie said, answering the question for her.

Steph instantly turned to Grantly.

"You owe me a bottle of vodka." She said.

Rachel was glad that Eddie had the same look of confusion.

"Care to explain Steph," Rachel asked.

It was like Steph hadn't realised that she had said it out loud as she slowly turned towards them.

"Grantly and I had different views on your… partnership. Grantly thought that you two would end up having a massive falling out and Eddie would resign. I, on the other hand, thought that things would turn… less professional."

Rachel didn't really know why she asked because she immediately regretted it when she heard the answer. She hadn't realised that Eddie had taken a step closer to her until she turned to look up at him. As someone who liked to keep her professional and private life separate, she couldn't help but start to see the way that the two lines had blurred and weirdly, she found herself not caring one bit.

* * *

"You're surprisingly calm for just telling the staff that you are pregnant with my child."

"Maybe because I have realised that you are right and telling them has taken the mystery out of it. Steph and Grantly have their answer, even if Grantly doesn't know how close he was. They are going to move onto the next person they can gossip about."

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Mason?"

She smiled at him. "In all honesty, I thought I would care more but isn't there something weirdly natural about this situation and our lie. Like you have just said. Telling the staff that I am pregnant with your child."

"What do you mean?"

Rachel knew that she was on a roll and either she stopped herself now and never tell him or she just had to say the words that she wanted to say to him over the last couple of weeks.

"Eddie, I don't know what I had done so right for you to be in my life now. Since I changed my name, only one other person has found out about my past and they did react similar to how you did and he never got over it. He never saw it from my perspective and basically pushed me out of the school that I was in because he felt like I was a danger to the students. The way that you defended me with Stuart. No one has ever done that for me before. I'll rephrase that. No one has ever done that for me before and not expected something from me afterwards.

"I have never known someone to know me so well as you do. Not even family before I left that life behind. You always seem to know what I am thinking or feeling and… It should scare me so much that you know me so well but it doesn't. Eddie, I wish our lie was true. Not all of it but I wish this child was yours. I wish that Stuart never showed up. I wish that I didn't have a bad past. I wish things just progressed how I thought that they would. But even with everything being bad and not how I would want it, there is just something natural about the way we are and the way that you are supporting me."

"Wow, okay."

"And I am not repeating anything I have just said."

"I'm not going to ask you to. But I get what you mean. When I came round when you weren't well, I wondered how we had gone from friends to acting like an old married couple."

"I know timing isn't great."

"I don't think timing would be for us." Eddie paused for a moment. "Why am I expecting a but?"

"Can we just see how things go? Maybe make sure that Stuart is gone. Get to the end of term without anything else happening or going wrong. I am still expecting him to turn up."

"It does scare you."

Rachel sighed. "I like to keep my professional and private life separate. People like Steph are my worst nightmare."

"Don't want to blur the lines."

"Just don't want to give people a stick to beat me with."

"I'm happy to just see where this leads."

"Are you?"

"Rach, I like you and… Yes, I do think that we could be more than just friends. But if you're not ready at the moment, then you aren't. I'm ready when you are."

She laughed at his choice of words. "Thank you, Eddie."

* * *

For once, Eddie couldn't concentrate on the football. The pub was filled with cheers as his team scored but he was the only one who didn't. He was too focused on the words that Rachel had told him earlier that day and he was glad that she felt the same way about everything that had happened and the way that their relationship was moving.

As much as he wanted to be with her, he also understood where she was coming from. They were introduced to one another just before Christmas and their good working relationship was only because he had stopped being awkward. Just a couple of months ago, he had handed in his resignation and now he had just gone along with saying that he was the father of her unborn child. Realistically from one extreme to another.

"Alright, mate."

Eddie almost jumped at his voice and turned to him.

"Charlie. I didn't realise that you would be here."

"There aren't many places around here that is a good pub with cheapish, good ale. You?" He said as he took the seat opposite Eddie.

"Usual stomping ground."

"Still at Waterloo Road then?"

"What do mean still? I only started in September."

"Well, that school seems to be cursed. How is the new building coming along?"

"Slowly. I mean what do you really expect from builders?"

Charlie nodded at him. "Have you seen Stuart Hordley recently? We've been trying to get in contact with him but he always seems to be out of the office."

"He hasn't been on site recently. Not that we mind. He is a bit of a git if you ask me."

"What do you know Eddie?"

He could have easily said not much, just the way that Stuart acted. But there was something that still irritated him about everything that Stuart had done to Rachel. He now knew why she questioned why Stuart had chosen Bolton for the job.

"You know, he came to the school before the contract was given. Spent the day at the school. Obviously you heard about our business college status. Part of those plans had been getting a group of our year tens ready for the world of work. Making them clean up their CVs and interview technique. We were going to do some mock interviews and Stuart joined in, telling us that he could make the interviews real and offer a job to the best candidate."

"Where are you going with this?"

"This young lad of ours is apparently working up to six hours a day. I don't know whether he is still there."

"How many days was he doing?"

"Let's just say that 90% of the time, he was too exhausted for school. There were others there from Grovesdale High. Honestly, his mum told me all this and I have no reason to believe that she would lie to me. Cash in hand she said as well."

Charlie leant back in his seat. "He has a number of contracts with the council. Leave it with me, Eddie. I'll look into it."

Eddie knew that he should have taken more comfort in his words but he worried whether he had done the right thing or not.


	9. It's Out

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I do realise that I called this __an AU story. I promise you that it does move on from the plot of the series, with some key episodes still making an appearance... Just this chapter and the next does not do that other than that way that I have worded things... I did apologise in the last chapter..._

_Part one of Series 3 Episode 20..._

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
****It's Out**

There was absolutely nothing that could ruin Rachel's day. Her morning sickness had started to die down and everything that was happening at the school was going great and she couldn't wait to see her deputy. She had been thinking about what she was going to say to him for the past couple of weeks since she opened up to him and with it being the end of term and the school year, she hoped that he might remember and ask her out.

Not that she minded if he didn't. She was sure that she would be seeing him lots over the summer and then maybe, when the new school year started, it would make more sense if they were a little closer. She could only assume that he would take over as acting head while she was on maternity leave after Christmas.

The smile only grew as he finally joined her in her office.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Can I have a word?"

"You can go mad and have several if you like, come on." She said as she nodded her head into the main part of her office.

Eddie shut the door behind them as she walked around to her desk.

"What is it?"

"I don't want to worry or panic you, okay?"

It was the first time she felt her smile falter. "I knew this day was too good to be true. You're going to spoil it, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I know it's as rare as hen's teeth, but you are looking at a happy headmistress."

She could tell that it had lightened up his mood slightly.

"Why so happy?"

"Well, the morning sickness is dying down, meaning I am less likely to get a migraine now because I can actually eat. It's the end of term and we are going to thrash Forest Mount at the spelling bee and the football. And, you know what, I think this school is finally working out. Everyone seems to be on side about all the changes I have made. And most importantly, this is the first morning that I have come in and not been greeted by doom disaster and destruction." She paused for a moment. "So what is it?"

She felt like he hesitated for a moment.

"You know what, it can wait."

"No, no, no. Tell me, what is it?"

His whole attitude changed and she bit the inside of her lip as she waited for his next sentence.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Umm, I don't know. Why?"

"Well, as you said, it is the end of term. I thought, maybe, I could take you out and celebrate?"

"Just to celebrate?"

"I think we would have to see where the night took us. I would say go for a drink but I think a meal might be slightly more appropriate."

"In all honesty, either is fine by me."

"You can choose then. Pick you up at seven."

The smile that was on her face earlier was back. "Seven is perfect."

* * *

When Karla said the last letter of the last word and Matt hit the bell, Rachel couldn't help but join her students and fellow teachers as they roared in happiness and triumph. She couldn't help herself as she leant over to Geoff.

"Thanks for going easy on us."

She jumped out of her seat and was on the stage within a couple of minutes.

"Well, okay. Thank you." She shouted to get her lot to calm down. "Wow, congratulations to Waterloo Road spellers. And commiserations to the Forest Mount team, you gave us a good fight, didn't they?"

It wasn't the first time that Rachel had noticed that her deputy was a little distracted but it wasn't like she could ask why now. He was looking the other way, at the doors, and she felt like it had something to do with what he wanted to say to her that morning.

"I just want to give a really big thank you to our English department because they have been coaching these spellers for the last few weeks and you've done a fantastic job, thank you." She waited for a moment while there was an applause. "Let's hope that Mr Clarkson and Miss Koreshi have done just as good a job with the football team."

She couldn't remember ever feeling this happy or proud to be standing out in front of a group of students. She knew that it was a mix of that pride and the fact that she was feeling more open about her emotions that she started her next piece. Not before Eddie had shot out of his seat.

"Now, as you know, this has been my first year at Waterloo Road." She started off slightly hesitantly as she watched her deputy. "And it's been a wonderful year, you know, just getting to know you all."

"But they don't know you, do they?" Stuart shouted from the back of the hall.

Her attention was immediately turned to him.

"I think it's time to go Hordley," Eddie said.

She knew what Eddie was trying to do but she already felt stuck to the stage. She could see the whole of the hall turning towards the commotion at the back of the hall. This was it. This was the moment she had been dreading since Stuart started blackmailing her.

"Still trying to get into her knickers, are you? Well, I will save you from it..." Stuart said.

"If you want to pick on someone, pick on me. Rachel had nothing to do with it."

"But if it wasn't for Amanda, you wouldn't have bleated to the council."

"Get out now."

Rachel knew that there was only half the problem. He had already called her by her old name and she wished that Eddie would just get him out of the hall. Not that he wasn't trying to push Stuart towards the doors. Tom had jumped out of his seat as well to help but she knew that Stuart wasn't going to leave until he had said what he wanted to say, even if Eddie tried to stop him.

"For the record Lawson, she might have been good while she was a prostitute but she is no good now."

There, he had said it. Rachel didn't even hear if he said anything else or did anything else. Her hearing wouldn't focus on anything other than her shaky breaths and she could feel her eyes darting about, not focusing on anything in particular.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Of course, the first thing that she was going to be able to focus on was his voice. The man that had given her so much support over the last few months. She couldn't look at him, if she did then she would have left that stage.

"No, I can't lie to the people who have trusted me. They deserve better than that."

She knew that she was still too close to the microphone that everyone heard and as her vision started to focus again, she could see a mixture of shocked and confused faces.

"What that man just said was true. I… I was a prostitute." She tried to swallow the lump building in her throat. "It was a long time ago and it was the worst time of my life. And… I feel very ashamed about it… And obviously, I have kept it a secret all this time." She tried not to focus on anyone in particular to try and stop herself from crying. "If I thought for one second that my past would anyway damage this school, then I would leave." She paused for a moment. "But that's now not for me to decide."

Rachel just couldn't take it any more. She had opened herself up not only in front of the students and teachers but in front of the few students and teachers from Forest Mount. That morning she had been on top of the world. She knew better than to think that it was going to last.

She felt Eddie's fingertips brush against her jacket as she stormed past him. She had to get out of there and somewhere where she felt safe to collect her thoughts and think through what she was going to do next.

She heard the applause but she didn't know what to make of it. Were they happy that she was gone?

* * *

Eddie had been thinking about what he was going to say to her since she left the stage. Getting everything and everyone sorted, he felt like the only thing he had to do was to face the music with Rachel. This was all his fault.

He walked into her office after telling Bridget to get herself a coffee. It was evident by the way that Rachel looked that she had been crying and he hated himself even more for saying something to Charlie. Why couldn't he just leave it alone?

"What are you doing?" He asked, even though it was clear what she was doing. He continued when she didn't say anything. "All right. Where are you going?"

"Straight to hell no doubt." She said, her voice breaking. "I'm sure that's what everybody's saying."

He knew then that she had taken the applause the wrong way.

"No. Not all of them. Did you hear that applause? That was the kids. I think they're a good reason for you to stay."

Eddie knew that they'd had this conversation many times since he had found out about her past. The problem is the conversation would always come to the same conclusion. Rachel resigning. He just couldn't see Waterloo Road without her anymore.

"No, they're the reason I'm going."

"Rachel. Please."

"I'm not waiting for a bunch of angry parents and the LEA to step in before I am made to leave. I at least want it to be on some of my own terms. It's just… it's not right that I should bring that on the school. Eddie, you're right. I should have done something the moment Stuart walked through that door. I should've handed in my resignation."

"Rachel, it's not your fault. Not this time. It's mine." He paused as he watched her face change. "I couldn't leave it. I met up with a mate of mine who works for the council. He asked me about our new building and Hordley. I… I should have said that I didn't know much when he asked me what I knew about Stuart. But I told him everything about Bolton. He said that he would look into, which he must have done. Hordley's lost all of his contracts."

"He lost them all?"

"Every single one. It's the reason he has gone bust. I… I just needed to make him feel what he had made you feel."

"I don't think he is the type of person to do that. Anyway, I'm sure I deserve what I got. It isn't like my life goes this right for this long."

"Then maybe it should. Rachel, you deserve to run this school. You deserve everyone's respect."

She looked up at him. "Do I deserve your respect? Your support?"

"You've definitely got that. I thought you knew it. We will work this out. Yeah, together."

The way that she looked away from him, he knew that she was going to say something that he wasn't going to like.

"I'm going to clear this mess up today, and then I'm gone."

He wanted to ask what about them and the baby and everything that he had promised her but they were interrupted by the opening of her office door and their next problem. The day was getting worse and worse and Eddie wondered what else could go wrong.


	10. A Captain Goes Down With Its Ship

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I am really blown away by your support. _

_Now I am a little worried... It seems like half of you have forgotten what happens in Series 3 Episode 20... Maybe the title of this chapter has helped remind you... Or is it just like fanon discontinuity... like that fact that we, as Reddie shipper, try and forget that Melissa ever exist and we, as Reddie shippers, don't believe that Series 4 Episode 20 exists... Is that what is happening here?_

_Here is Series 3 Episode 20, part 2... I did try and apologise two chapters go. But do I get some brownie points before you all murder me..._

_And you guys are getting this earlier than planned because there is no work in at work and I need some sort of excitement in my day (Plus there will be a chapter of IaWW, TIDU later no so does make sense for you guys to have this sooner.)_

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
A Captain Goes Down With Its Ship **

The last thing Rachel needed was for Stuart Hordley to turn up again as she came down the stairs from her office. It was bad enough that she had a massive mess to clean up with the students being caught cheating on their coursework by the exam board and her little secret coming out because of him. There was too much for her to do in one day and she was quickly running out of time.

"Oh, here she is, Joan of Arc, I loved your little martyr act."

"Why are you still here? Don't you get it? It's over." Rachel said as she reached him.

She knew that he wasn't going to leave until he'd had his say again but she wished that he would just leave her alone.

"Yeah, it is now that your life's as much of a mess as mine."

She tried to pass him but he grabbed her arms and started to push her back.

"Get out of my school!" She shouted, hoping that someone would hear her.

"Your school?"

He had backed her into a corner again, this time physically. She shouted for him to get out again and hoped that Eddie or someone was going to come to her aid. There was not much of a gap between them and she felt as vulnerable as she did the night that he raped her.

"We're the same, you and I, we just did what we had to do to survive."

"I didn't hurt anyone."

"Except yourself?

"You tried to destroy me."

"Blame Eddie for…" He started to say.

She knew that from the distance that they were that he must have noticed her usually flat stomach was slightly more rounded than it was the last time they were this close. She hated the way that he brushed his fingertips up her stomach, like he was making sure what he could see was real. It made her wish someone would come to her aid. She didn't like to play the damsel in distress role, but she would happily play it now. She would be happy to see anyone right now.

"You're pregnant." He stated.

"Get out now. This is still my school and I want you off the premises."

"Lawson couldn't be that quick to get into your knickers. You are pregnant with my child. Unless you like having men lined up to jump into your bed."

"You know what? I wish so much that this child was Eddie's, so much so that the lie I have told myself has become the truth for me." She tried to push him away but there wasn't really the room for her to get any momentum into the push.

"Don't I deserve to know?"

"After what you did, I would be happy for this child to call anyone their father but you."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief as someone finally came to her rescue. Being face to face with Tom was better than Stuart and she started to believe things might be alright as Tom stood between them.

"I think you need to leave, now," Tom said.

She knew that they were fighting about this in the wrong place. The middle of the stairs wasn't the best place and someone was bound to get hurt as Stuart lurched forward again and Tom tried to stop him from hurting her. She was glad that it was Stuart in the end that ended up falling down the stairs. She almost went after him but was stopped by Tom.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be."

She started to worry about how much Tom had heard of her conversation with Stuart, knowing that he probably knew now that Stuart was the father to her baby if he hadn't already jumped to his own conclusions after what Stuart had said that morning, when a loud noise echoed around the school and the fire alarm instantly went off.

"I'll deal with him, you start the evacuation process," Tom said.

"Thanks, Tom." She said as she made her way back up to her office.

* * *

"All clear?" She asked Eddie when she met up with him again.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to do one last sweep just in case."

"No, you get to the assembly point. I'll do it."

"Eddie…"

"You have more than just yourself to think about. I know we haven't discussed it yet."

"This is still my school Eddie. The captain goes down with the ship."

She could tell that he was annoyed at her. She felt bad enough about everything that had happened in the day. She was still the head of the school and she wanted to act like it. It could be the last head teaching role she was ever going to have. It could be the last teaching role she was ever going to have, full stop. There was no way anyone would want to employ her. It would get out through the parents and the rumours that will spread around Forest Mount once they got back. The role that made her had also broke her. The school that she loved had made and broke her.

"Compromise time. I've just done this part, which is away from the canteen and the fire. You've just been down there. If we just look where the other one hasn't been, then both of us will be out faster."

"But…"

"I am sure the ones that have done this multiple times in drills know what to do. Tom or Steph will take charge until we get there. As I said, you have more than just yourself to think about. Even if it is the last thing you want to think about at this moment."

She knew that he was right and she knew that they still had a lot to talk about when this was all over. It wasn't as simple as she made out that morning. She couldn't just go and leave Eddie's support behind. She needed him more than ever.

"Okay. Meet you out front?" She said.

"Of course."

Rachel started up the stairs to her office but stopped and quickly made her way back down them. She didn't really know what came over her but part of her felt like if she didn't do it now, she would never do it.

"Eddie!"

He turned to her and she knew that he was about to say her name when she cut him off. Her hands rested either side of his neck as she rose slightly on her tiptoes and kissed him. He reacted in the end by wrapping his arms around her waist as their mouths melted together. For Rachel, everything stopped at that moment and the fact that they were having this moment in a building that was on fire didn't matter. All that mattered was Eddie Lawson. Her support and ally. The man that she loved.

She didn't say anything else to him as he let her go and she made her way up the stairs to double-check where he had just checked, hoping that the kiss hadn't just distracted her if there was someone left inside.

* * *

Eddie almost walked out of the school and he would have done if something didn't catch his eye in the rubble. He ran over as he saw Rachel, wondering how she got there when she was so close to getting out when he saw Stuart under the rubble as well. She was too good for her own good sometimes.

He was very aware of the fire creeping towards them and he worked as quickly as he could to get as much of the rubble off of her to get her out. He tried to keep his coughing to a minimum but he could feel the way that his lungs were rejecting the smoke. He had to get her out of there and quickly.

Eddie managed to clear enough of the rubble to pull Rachel out of it slightly before picking her up. She wasn't as light as he expected her to be but he supposed that her being totally relaxed was always going to weigh more. He was a mathematician after all.

He backed out of the school as he was finally greeted by the fresh air that his lungs were begging for, and he tried to get Rachel as far away as possible before he dropped to his knees. He knew exactly how it looked to the student body and the staff but he didn't care that he was leaning over her, cupping one of her cheeks.

"Rachel. Come on Rach."

Eddie didn't even notice the paramedics until Tom pulled him away. He wanted to be with her. He should have made her get out. He should have made her think about herself. He shouldn't have allowed her to do that final look.

"Eddie!" Tom shouted as he shook him slightly. "Are you alright?"

"I need to talk to the…" He only took a few steps before Tom stopped him again.

"Who do you need to talk to?"

"Stuart is still in there."

One of the firemen who was passing heard. "Sorry, did you just say someone is still in there?"

"Just in the door, down the corridor for the canteen."

The man nodded at him and there was a part of Eddie that wondered why he told anyone. The other part knew that no matter what Stuart had done, it wasn't worth having his life on his conscious. There were no tellings how long Stuart had been there anyway. Rachel might have been trying to save a dead man. A potentially dead man that had nearly cost him her life as well. Eddie didn't know what he would do if Rachel died.

"Eddie. You keep zoning out." Tom said.

The sound of the ambulance siren going off bought Eddie back to his other situation. Rachel. Was she okay? Was she going to be okay? What about the baby? Had she lost it? She must have done with the rubble that fell on her. How did that make him feel? How was she going to react if that was the case? He would have to be there for her. He would have to continue to show her his support.

"Eddie!"

He blinked a couple of times before he turned to Tom.

"Sorry."

"Davina's been taken to the hospital as well. I am sure the rest of them have this lot sorted. Why don't I get both of us there? You probably need the once over as well."

Eddie looked out at the students and teachers looking back at him. In Rachel's place, he was meant to be their leader. He was meant to look after them. But he just felt like he was useless.

"Good idea."

* * *

_One victim down... Three to go... That is the 'making you hate __characters that you already hate, just that little bit more' victims..._


	11. Is It Okay If I Stay Cause I'm Dying To

_Thank you for the reviews._

_The title for the chapter is a line from the song Push My Luck... one of my favourite lines from the song... Even though every line of the song is my favourite line... I just love the song okay. It is a great song. _

_Anyway... Back to the story and an overly worried, overtired Eddie..._ _That is with the assumption that you haven't murdered me already..._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
****Is It Okay If I Stay? 'Cause I'm Dying To**

They gave Eddie the once over, which basically consisted of them giving him oxygen till he had calmed down enough. In the meantime, Tom had gone to see how Davina was and arrived back with Eddie as he discharged himself.

"How is she?"

"Conscious, which is the main thing. She had really given me a scare. They are going to keep her in overnight to monitor her and they believe that she can be discharged tomorrow."

Eddie knew that Tom wasn't someone who would take charge instantly but he was glad to have him by his side as they tried to find where Rachel was. They jumped back in the car and made their way from Rochdale Infirmary to Fairfield General Hospital after the receptionist told them that it was probably there that the ambulance took her.

He was glad that Tom didn't really ask him any questions until they had found out roughly where Rachel was.

"Stuart came back to see Rachel. They were arguing on the stairs just down from her office." Tom said

"Right."

"I guess she felt a little guilty because I ended up pushing him away and he lost his footing and fell down the stairs."

"After everything he has done to her and she still tries to save him."

"Eddie, I know."

"Know what?"

"I know that you're not the father of Rachel's baby. Stuart is."

Eddie suddenly stopped and turned to him.

"So the lie has become the truth for you too," Tom said after he didn't respond.

"I wonder whether Steph may have worked it out after what Stuart said this morning."

"If she has, she hasn't said anything to me."

Eddie hesitated for a moment before he said anything. "You know the day when Rachel was out of her office for the whole day and then the next day, she shared your office with you. The night before, Stuart… had forced himself on her. I've… just been trying to help her. Give her support. I offered the lie when she told me she was pregnant. Explaining that Stuart was the father would bring up too many questions."

"But you still wanted it to be true."

"I went to the first scan with her," Eddie said as they started walking again. "She asked me if I would go with her and I couldn't see any reason not to. The way we keep speaking about it, it does just seem like one drunken night that we don't remember. I don't feel like she does have anyone else. I want to help her. I want to be there to support her."

"You love her."

"Asked her out this morning. Or hope she saw it as me asking her out."

Eddie thought about mentioning the kiss that he had shared with her but for the moment, it was a private moment for him. Having Rachel Mason in his arms while kissing her just felt so right and the moment was perfect. Their timing, not so much, but Eddie felt like it was probably how it was going to be with her. Never the right time but always the perfect moment.

They arrived in the intensive care section of the hospital and went straight to the desk. The woman sat there shocked that they had basically ran at her.

"A Rachel Mason should have been brought here. From the school that is on fire." Eddie said.

"Umm… We do have someone here with that name but unfortunately, I can only let next of kin through and give information about her health. As we are contacting the local authorities about that, I doubt I can give you any information."

"To my knowledge, she doesn't have any family that she is still in touch with."

"He is the father of her unborn child. Surely he deserves to know what state she is in." Tom argued for him.

In fairness, the woman was only doing her job. She didn't really need them demanding things off of her.

"I'll go and find the matron. See what she has to say."

Eddie nodded at her. All he wanted to know was whether Rachel would be okay or not.

* * *

Maybe if the doctor had explained outside of the room, Eddie may have taken in more of his words. He heard things like 'critical but stable condition' and 'medically induced coma'. His eyes and attention was more on Rachel, lying in the bed, with a number of wires hooked up to a number of machines and an oxygen mask over her face.

Tom was still with him and he knew that he might be able to fill Eddie in later. When his head was in the right place.

"Eddie."

He shook his head at Tom's voice.

"Mr Lawson, I was just explaining that, unfortunately, your baby is no longer alive. It might help her recovery if we… deliver the baby. As we have not heard back from the relevant authorities about her next of kin and we need a decision fast, we were hoping that you could make that decision. As you are the father after all."

Eddie could stop himself from swallowing and turning back to Rachel. It felt like he had failed another child. A child that wasn't biologically his but was going to be his anyway. Worse of all, he felt like he had failed Rachel. For him, his support was also about trying to keep her safe and with everything that had happened that day, he felt like he hadn't been able to do that. He hadn't kept her safe and now she was lying in a hospital bed.

"Mr Lawson?"

"Yes. Umm, deliver the baby. Anything to help her recovery."

He felt Tom's hand on his shoulder in support. All Eddie knew was that he had to be there for Rachel no matter what.

* * *

"Eddie, don't take this the wrong way, but you look rough," Steph said.

Eddie didn't take it the wrong way. He knew he looked rough. Alison had told him exactly the same thing when he went to see Micheal a couple of days ago. He hadn't really been home for two weeks and when he did it was only for a shower and a change of clothes. He had spent nearly every moment by Rachel's bedside and making decisions over her health. They still hadn't been able to get in contact with her next of kin and Eddie wondered whether she had just put down a random name and telephone number so that she just had someone to put down.

With the staff room area of the school been deemed safe, there was no better place that Eddie could think of to gather the longest and most trusted members of staff to rally them to his cause. Not that he thought that most of them needed rallying.

"Thanks, Steph. Look, the reason I have asked you all to come in, and I appreciate that you are all here, is to tell you that the board of governors have called a meeting on Friday. I say a meeting. Ralph Mellor, who has taken over as the chair of the governors, has called for a vote of no confidence. Against Rachel. I don't think it is fair of him to do that while she can't defend herself."

"No change then?" Tom asked.

"A little. She is able to breathe on her own and they are currently debating whether to try and bring her out of the coma next week."

"So you want us to be a part of that meeting to do what exactly?" Steph said.

"I can stand there and say everything that I believe that she has done for the school but I don't feel like it would hold any merit if I was the only one there. As the longest and most trusted members of staff, I am hoping that you lot showing your support for Rachel as well will help swing the other governors that maybe haven't made up their mind yet."

"You can count me in," Tom said.

There were a couple of other teachers that nodded at him.

"What's in it for us?" Grantly said.

Eddie blinked at him. "What's in it for you?"

"Well, we are not better off at the moment than we were when Jack Rimmer left. Why not allow the LEA to ship in another associate head to mess with the curriculum again? Maybe not one with a past."

"Because we shouldn't be the ones kicking her while she is down. Do I have to remind you of how she has turned this school around? How well behaved the kids seem now? I mean, before Rachel, I don't remember seeing the cooler so empty as it has been some days more recently. She is good for this school. Plus, I think if it was the other way round, she would be here trying to rally support to save your job. She wouldn't give up on you as you would happily give up on her."

"I'm in," Steph said.

Eddie could start to feel the coffee wearing off and he knew as much as he wanted to get back to the hospital to be with Rachel, he should probably go home to get a couple of hours of sleep. He would have to look in slightly better shape for the governors.

All he had to do was get Grantly on side. The longest-serving member of staff.

"Do you actually want to know how close to the truth you were? Yeah, I did resign after I found out about Rachel's past. But she convinced me to stay. Look Grantly. It is up to you. You don't even have to say anything. But if you turn up, there might be a bottle of scotch in it for you."

He was glad that the other members of staff didn't look as bothered by the offer. Eddie was going to buy them a drink anyway for helping him out. He just knew that Grantly would need more persuading. He was grateful when Grantly finally agreed to help.

"Right, here, 10 am on Friday." Eddie paused for a moment. "Is anyone going my way? I really don't think I should be driving."

* * *

Eddie could feel his head starting to go as his eyes closed on their own accord. He forced his eyes open and sat up a little straighter before adjusting himself in his chair. He knew that it was important for him to be there and he wanted to be awake when she finally woke up.

The doctors had decided that it was time to try and bring Rachel out of her coma and over the last few hours, they had been slowly bringing her off the drugs that were keeping her unconscious. In all honesty, they wanted him there. He had been the one who had been there nearly every day since the fire, talking to her, holding her hand. They obviously felt like it would give her some comfort if he was the first face that she saw.

"I'll have to bring Micheal at some point." He said as he tried to think of something to keep him awake. "He has been asking about you. He's even made you a card that he wants to give to you by himself. I told him that he could when you were awake. I didn't think that you would have wanted him to see you like this. I don't think I would have wanted him to see you like this and the questions that he would have had." He leant forward and placed his hand in hers. His thumb started to stroke the back of her hand. "Come on Rach. Come back to me. We still have so much to do together. We still have that date we need to go on and I wouldn't mind a repeat of that kiss."

He didn't expect it when she squeezed his hand. He stood up and gently placed himself on the edge of the bed. He placed his other hand over hers, cupping her hand in his.

"Come on Rach. I'm here. I will always be here for you. I said that I would support you and that is what I have been doing for the last couple of weeks while they fail to contact your next of kin. I am here to look after you. That's if you let me."

He notified one of the nurses as they came round to check on the other patients on the ward. They told him to keep doing what he was doing and it felt like it wasn't long before her eyes opened and she was blinking up at him. There were only a few moments of calm before she bolted up.

"Alright, Rach. It's okay." He said, letting go of her hand and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. Take a few minutes to take it all in. Everything is fine."

"The fire." She said hoarsely after she took a few moments.

"Everything has been taken care of."

He didn't like the way that her hand went to her stomach, resting where her baby should have been. He had hoped that he could have left it a bit before telling her. He didn't have to say anything. She must have guessed. He moved closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her as she leant into his shoulder. He felt like he might have to tell her properly once she had gotten over the confusion of just waking up but for that moment, he just held her as she tried to piece everything together.


	12. Next of Kin

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now here is where maybe big events still happen but they happen in a slightly different way. _

_Oh... and welcome victim number two... Melissa Ryan. This is the bitchy Melissa story that I have been going on about for the last couple of months... and you are in for one hell of a ride._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
Next of Kin**

Rachel felt like she had a lot to be grateful for. Eddie had obviously been with her all the time she was unconscious and she was grateful that he was the first face that she was greeted with when she woke up. She'd had a few visitors since then, with Tom being one of the main ones to send Eddie home for a bit. She didn't want Eddie to burn himself out for her sake but having him there was a big help.

The thing she wasn't grateful for was the fact that someone had finally managed to contact her next of kin. It meant, that in one of the rare moments that Eddie wasn't by her side, that she had to deal with her sister.

"So, Eddie?" Melissa said.

"What about him?"

"Rather handsome, isn't he?"

Rachel didn't like where this conversation was going. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Do you know if he is attached?"

She almost said yes. Even if it was a little bit of harmless flirting, Rachel didn't think that she could take it if her sister did start to pursue Eddie. He was hers. Hopefully.

"No, but I do believe that he might like someone."

"Tell me."

"Mel…"

"I mean he is such a great friend to you. Apparently he has been here every single day, save for two. I mean, if he does that for a friend, think what he would do for a girlfriend."

Rachel knew that she should have told her sister then but part of her wondered why Melissa hadn't worked it out.

* * *

"Remember what I said."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling as she heard Eddie's voice. It was still a great comfort to her to hear him, even though she knew soon he wouldn't be able to visit her as often as he had done. The new term and school year was due to start soon and as much as she wished that she was joining them all, the doctors and Eddie wouldn't allow her to. Not just yet anyway.

"Rachel!" Micheal shouted as they came into sight.

"Sorry, would have been here sooner but Alison dumped him on my last minute," Eddie said as he took one of the chairs at her bedside.

"You didn't have to come."

"I've been meaning to bring him for a while." He turned to his son. "Now where did you put that card?"

Her smile only grew as they looked through Micheal's bag together to find the rather creased card. Micheal handed it to her and she flated it out and read it before it joined the others that she had gotten over the last couple of weeks. He seemed restless on his father's lap.

"Do you want to join me up here?" She said.

Micheal nodded his head. Eddie didn't look so sure.

"Just be careful Micheal."

Eddie handed him to her and she made sure that he tucked himself in her left side.

"No Melissa?" Eddie asked.

"Not yet. She has gone to mine today to pick up some bits but it sounds like she might move in while she is trying to find a place around here."

"Really?"

"Apparently she wants to look after me. I will believe when I see it."

"I'm sure there is someone in a slightly better position to look after you."

She smiled and wished that he had the chance to look after her. If she hadn't believed that she had his full support after she told him that she was pregnant, she knew that she had it now. He was totally devoted to her and it made her feel slightly guilty that she felt like couldn't move onto the next step with him. There were still so many concerns that she had over their relationship and everything that happened before the fire. It wasn't fair on him that she had gone backwards but she hoped, once she had told him that, he might understand. He did tell her once that he would wait for her. She just wondered whether he knew just how long that might be.

Her mood definitely changed once Melissa finally joined them, although it was lifted slightly at the sight of her nephew.

"Philip."

"Hi, Auntie Rachel."

"Honestly Rachel, your house is amazing," Melissa said as she put the bag of Rachel's things on the end of the bed. "Like there is definitely enough room for all three of us once you are discharged."

Rachel shared a look with Eddie.

"Yeah, but what about Philip? You've been in Leeds. What about all his friends? His education?" Rachel said.

"Relax about that Rachel. He's used to moving about. We will just have to find a school nearby. Even better, what about the school you are at? I am sure you can get him in, being the head and all that."

"I…" She hesitated before she turned to Eddie. "Would there be a place at Waterloo Road for Philip?"

"I can certainly look into it," Eddie said.

She didn't know if that was the answer that she wanted him to give. She loved having her nephew around, having missed most of his childhood, but it just gave her sister more of a reason to stay. She would do anything to give her sister a chance to leave. Then it could be just her and Eddie and she could get back on track and they could get to how they were before the fire and have that date and...

"Who is this little guy?" Melissa said.

Rachel was brought from her thoughts and had forgotten that Micheal was there. He had obviously found some great comfort about being with her.

"Micheal. My son." Eddie said. "Rachel is the reason we spend a little more time together."

"Me and Daddy like Rachel," Micheal said.

"And I like you too." She said as she tickled his ribs slightly.

Rachel had been seeing a lot more of Micheal as well and it was part of what made her so happy about her pregnancy. She wanted that instant bond that Eddie shared with Micheal. She sighed, trying not to allow the heartbreak of the miscarriage wash over her. It had been something that she had thought about a lot and she knew that she only had herself to blame. She shouldn't have tried to save Stuart. There were others that could have done that. She should have got herself out and then dealt with it from there. She would still be looking forward to the rest of her pregnancy and she would be ready to go further with Eddie.

"You didn't tell me he had a kid," Melissa said.

"I didn't realise that I had to tell you." Rachel said.

It wasn't long before Micheal got bored of just sitting there and Philip offered to take him on a walk. Rachel could tell that her nephew was just as uncomfortable about Melissa flirting with Eddie as she was. He had obviously put two and two together and got the right answer.

"Oh, I did do what you said and had a look through your emails. I printed out all the ones that said that they were important. Although I don't think that the first one is relevant any more." Melissa said as she handed them over.

"Ah, Rach," Eddie said, nearly jumping out of the chair. "Before you read through those, there is something that I need to tell you."

"A vote of no confidence?" Rachel said as she turned to him. "There was a vote of no confidence against me. Eddie, you said that my job was waiting for me."

"And it is. I sorted it. It cost me a round of drinks and a bottle of scotch for Grantly. But I sorted it. Your job is waiting for you."

"But it seems like I am going to have Ralph Mellor breathing down my neck."

"And we will sort it, Rachel." He sighed. "The reason I didn't tell you was because you shouldn't be worrying about it. You should be worrying about getting better so we can get you back to where you belong."

She thought it over for a moment. "Only Grantly you had to persuade a little more."

"Tom couldn't be quicker at showing his support and actually, I thought I would have to tell him to shut up at the meeting. Steph even sang your praises easily enough."

"Steph?"

"I think she realised how right I was when I said if it was the other way round, you wouldn't give up on them."

"Thought she would need a little more persuading after…"

"Rach, stop worrying yourself. It's over. It has been dealt with. Your job is safe and I will keep the place going until you are told that you are ready to come back."

"I don't think Rachel has ever done what she is told to do," Melissa said.

Her sister's voice broke the moment for Rachel. She knew that Melissa saw it as a conversation between colleagues, she told her that later, but Rachel knew that it wasn't like that. This was Eddie going above and beyond his role as deputy head. It reminded her again how grateful she was to have him in her life and by her side.

* * *

"No sign of infection. Good, I think we're getting there."

Rachel was aware of Eddie's small smile. She had only confessed to him recently that the burn on her chest disgusted her and there was a part of her that wished that he wasn't there. He didn't need to see it. But he had insisted. Maybe just to see whether it was as bad as she said it was or just there to try and support her. The self-doubt was building and she knew it would end up with her doing something stupid.

"So, when can I go back to work?"

"Rachel," Eddie said.

She knew that he meant it as a warning as it wasn't really the question that she should be asking but he also meant it in a way that only he understood. She was never one to sit still for very long and no matter how much her doctor was going to tell her that rest was her best option, it didn't matter to her.

"You have to understand when it comes to these kinds of injuries, time really is the greatest healer."

"Maybe we could come to a compromise," Eddie said. "How long until she could go back part-time or start to ease herself back into the paperwork?"

"Because I know you won't do it." She said, hoping to lighten the mood slightly.

"Mason, I do my paperwork. I may just leave the harder stuff to you."

"Don't I know it."

"At the moment, you're not physically ready to go back to work. Or mentally ready, in my opinion. I get that you are desperate but you can't rush these things. My medical opinion would be for rest and more skin grafts." The doctor said.

Rachel wondered how much resting a person could do. She obviously knew that she wasn't a good patient. She only had one thing on her mind and that was to try and stop all the other thoughts racing around.

"Look, as you are basically back to full strength, we will see about getting you back home. Then maybe as Eddie said, we can start easing yourself back in. Rachel, what you have been through is traumatising. You have to allow time to heal, body and mind."

She didn't have to look at Eddie to know that the look he was giving her was one to just accept what the doctor was saying. Once she was home, they could work out a way, together, to getting her back to normal and therefore back to work. It was just annoying to know that Eddie wouldn't allow her to rush herself. Although, that was probably the support that she needed, even if she wouldn't accept it herself.


	13. First Day Back

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I seem to have opened a can of worms with Melissa... At least we are all on the same page when it comes to how we feel about Melissa and maybe that is why I may have made her the way I have..._

_Now, obviously Series 4 Episode 1 and I do gloss over a few things here, just if you want to refresh yourself. Save for the end... Maybe I will see you in the reviews when you all get to that part..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
First Day Back**

"Are you sure that you are ready?"

"Positive."

Eddie didn't look too convinced but Rachel knew that he wasn't about to argue with her. He had tried to over the past week but nothing could change her mind. She needed to get back to work. She had been away for too long.

"Right. I guess I will see you in the morning." He said as he pulled on his jacket.

"You will. I expect that my office is in a right state with you in charge. I bet my filling has gone right out the window. Especially now Bridget has left as well."

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised by how your office looks and your filing."

"Well, I think we have bigger things to deal with this year."

"Are you sure that you want to do the interviews on the day you come back?"

"Eddie, it has all been arranged now."

"And I am trying to make sure that you don't do too much too quickly."

She sighed. "I know. But if we get this all over and done with, then things can get back on track and then you can be in the classroom and I can go back to running the school. It will all work out Eddie."

"Not just because you feel like you have missed six weeks of school when you have realistically only missed three."

"Go on. Off you go. It is a school night."

"Are you sure that you are alright with Melissa?" He whispered.

"To be fair to her, she has tried to be helpful. Just obviously we have different ideas of what is helpful."

"So six hours away from her will be bliss?"

"Let's just say that dealing the worst family in Britain would be better than stuck in here all day with her."

"Be careful about what you wish for."

"Night Eddie."

"Night Rachel."

She resisted the urge to lean against the door after she closed it after him. She knew that they still had a lot that they needed to talk about and she knew that Eddie was dying to mention the kiss. As much as she wanted it to happen again, she couldn't at the moment and it was only fair that she told him that and sometime soon.

* * *

Rachel's morning hadn't really gone to plan. She had been overwhelmed by the assembly that Eddie had obviously organised for her and the support from the students and teachers was gratefully welcomed. If she allowed herself, her mind could be filled with the chants of 'one Miss Mason'. It was definitely a little boost that she needed in her confidence. They didn't all hate her. That was the main thing.

But then her wish last night had come true and now she had the Kellys to deal with. Although she was secretly happy. It seemed like the Kellys were going to be her next little project and she was sure that once they were all settled, it would only be Earl that would be a problem. Hopefully trying to keep Denzil away from his older brother might stop him from becoming a problem as well.

She allowed herself to smile at her deputy's not so pleased face.

"What's wrong now?" She said, realising how much she had missed this.

"You know how Melissa was talking about how she had applied for a job. She has only gone and applied for the Head of Extended Services job."

"You are kidding me."

"Rachel, I would be laughing if it was a joke."

"Haven't you been screening the CVs?"

He hesitated. "I… maybe have not... realised that she was Melissa Ryan. Until the other day and then it has only taken me until today to work out where I had seen that name before."

"We are going to have to interview her. It isn't like we can cancel on her. Or can we?"

"And she finds out at a later date that we cancelled her interview? I don't want to do anything that will mean you'll get more grief off her."

Her heart fluttered and she was reminded again why she did allow herself to fall in love with him. These moments when all he wanted to do was to support and protect her and, if she allowed herself to believe it, to love her. It was just awful that it was followed by the self-doubt and self-blame. She knew that she was even more damaged than she was before. Everyone left her in the end and it was stupid for her to think that Eddie would always be there for her. He would realise how damaged she was in the end and someone younger and prettier would come along and turn his head and she would just be an afterthought.

He would leave her. Everyone else did. Why would he be any different?

"I can't believe that she didn't tell me." Rachel sighed. "Do you think we should bring Tom in on the interviews? Just so there is someone who hasn't met her."

"Might make it seem fair."

"How does it work? Do I have to tell every candidate that we are related?"

"How about I work that out, as I have seemed to put you in this situation and you go and rally Tom?"

"At least I now know that she doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"But do you really want to work with her?"

"Eddie, I think you know the answer to that."

She stood up and she hoped that Eddie didn't notice the way that she wobbled slightly. She tried to convince herself that it was only because she had been sitting down for too long. Maybe it would stop her doubts that she had come back too soon. She couldn't be doubting herself about that decision as well as everything else.

* * *

"Thoughts?" Rachel said as the penultimate candidate left her office.

"I liked him," Eddie said.

"He is one of the best ones that we have interviewed," Tom said.

"What are you looking for exactly?"

"We want to offer services to people that the education system has already failed once. If we think it is hard enough trying to inspire the kids, then it takes a special type of person to inspire adults." She said.

"And Melissa is next."

Rachel forced herself not to groan.

"How bad can she be?" Tom said.

She turned to Eddie and she was glad by the look on his face. At least she wasn't the only one that wasn't glad that her sister was around. She thought back to his comment in the hospital about someone else being in a better position to look after her. She just had to keep reminding herself that he was here for her, not matter how long that was going to be.

"You are about to find out." Rachel said as she stood up. "Melissa."

She could tell that her sister could tell that she wasn't happy that she didn't tell her about this. It was the way that Melissa slowly lost confidence in her strides. She was obviously going for the shock factor and Rachel was glad that it didn't seem to give off the reaction that Melissa was hoping for.

"Obviously you know Eddie, and this is Tom Clarkson, head of pastoral care. Tom, this is my sister, Melissa Ryan." Rachel continued.

"Thought I might make my own mark before we told everyone that we were sisters," Melissa said.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work like that." Rachel said as she sat back down.

Eddie's fingers brushed against her own and she took a small bit of comfort from him being there. It was never going to be an easy interview and Rachel couldn't wait for it to be over and she was glad when things started to wrap themselves up. She turned to Tom after Melissa had left.

"Wow. When you said she was your sister…"

"Oh, we are definitely two different personalities." She said.

"Was she flirting with Eddie all the way through that?"

"Don't remind me. I am going to have to say something to her." Eddie said as he stood up.

"Say something to who?"

All three of them turned at the same time as Melissa walked back into the office. Rachel knew that she would hear about how much she had heard later.

"This had been shoved under the office door." She said harshly.

Rachel took the note off Melissa and read it, trying not to think about how things were going to be awkward at home. She knew that she was hyperventilating long before Eddie placed his hands on her shoulders. It was the only thing that turned her attention away from the note and brought her back into the room. There he was again, eyes full of worry while trying to be a calming influence. Exactly the same as he looked when she woke up.

"There's a gun in the school."

* * *

"I'm sorry for earlier," Eddie said.

"What part?" Rachel said, keeping her eyes front while he had turned to her.

"For shouting at you after you got out of the school with Denzil. I just… I was worried about you. I thought I had lost you in the fire and then you go and do something like that." He sighed. "But I now understand. I understand why you did it."

"Being surrounded by police is scary enough. I was terrified even at 19. I don't know what was going through his mind."

"One drink. Show the staff a little unity. And then I will get you home."

Rachel turned to him. "I can get Melissa to pick me up."

"No, I want to."

She knew that then would probably be the best time for her to say what she wanted to say to him all day. There was no point mentioning it to him now because there was a lot that she had to say. They got out of the car and made their way into the pub. Rachel knew that she didn't want to be there but she knew that Eddie did have a point. The drink was definitely needed, although she wasn't entirely sure whether she should be drinking, bearing in mind she was still meant to be taking pain relief.

"I'll get these. Along with a Merlot and a pint." She said once she reached the bar with the rest of the staff as they ordered drinks. "I think you all deserve it. You handled things brilliantly today."

"I'm glad you think so. We might not be so lucky next time." Matt said.

"Rachel, we've been talking and we'd like some security measures putting in place," Tom said.

"Which will be on the agenda first thing in the morning. The kids are going to have a lot of questions. Technically school is cancelled tomorrow but the school will be open for anyone who wants to come and talk." Rachel explained.

"But that is all for tomorrow," Eddie said.

"Yeah. I... Suppose it is."

"Just one and then we can go." He whispered to her as she paid for the drinks.

Rachel tried to relax but felt like it was an impossible task.

* * *

"Maybe you were right. Maybe I wasn't ready to go back." Rachel said as they stood outside her front door.

"I think that if today was just a typical day at Waterloo Road, you wouldn't be thinking that way."

"What's a typical day at Waterloo Road?"

"Okay, you've got me there but that was a bad day. That was a worst-case scenario day. Up until the note, you were enjoying being back. I could tell."

"Eddie."

"I will say something to Melissa about the flirting."

"It's not just that."

"Don't... give up on me Rach."

She stood a little taller. "I know you want to talk about us and the kiss and everything that happened last term. Just… I can't for the moment. I've gone backwards and I'm… muddling through my thoughts and feelings again and…"

"I'll stop you there. It's fine Rach. We will take one step at a time. We'll get you settled back at work and then we can work out all of this other stuff. I said that I would be there to support you but I also told you that I would wait until you were ready. All I have been trying to do over the last few weeks is to show you that I am there for you, maybe whether you like it or not."

"I do really value your friendship. And everything you have done for me."

She could tell that it wasn't really the conversation that he wanted but he knew that it was the conversation he was going to get. It hurt her as much as it hurt him that she just couldn't let herself take the leap at the moment.

"I'll pick you up at about 7. Then you can drive your car back when we have sorted everything out." He said.

"Thank you, Eddie."

"It's no problem, Rachel. See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning."

She knew that if this was a movie or tv show, she would have called him back and kissed him like she had done on the day of the fire. But she didn't and gave him a small wave as he made his way out of her driveway.

_One step at a time Mason. Just like Eddie said._


	14. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I have kinda forgotten what happens in these earlier chapters... Mainly because I am on my way to the end (I am hopefully going to be writing chapter 30 today). _

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
****Decisions, Decisions, Decisions**

The coffee that Eddie handed Rachel was needed. As much as she tried not to worry over the events the day before, she had come to see things from Eddie's point of view and it scared her that she had ran into the school so quickly and thoughtlessly. Not that Melissa heard her crying, thankfully. Philip did and spent most of the night trying to console her.

"Firstly, to you two, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I should never have run back in. I was so worried about the panic that the gun caused due to the fire, that I almost made it like the fire again."

"I think we would all prefer it if you didn't do something like that again," Tom said. "Maybe just for poor Eddie's sake."

"And I told you yesterday that I understood why you did it," Eddie said.

She smiled as she realised that she didn't really have to worry too much when it came to Eddie and Tom. She knew that Eddie understood but Tom seemed to understand as well without being fully informed about what was going on. Unless he knew something that she didn't know that he knew yet. She hadn't yet found the chance to ask him how much he had heard of her argument with Stuart.

"Then I suppose back to the subject in hand. What measures do we put in place to make sure nothing like that happens again?" Rachel said. "I emailed the LEA last night and they have basically said that we think about what we want and then they will provide the approved businesses for us to deal with."

"As bad as it sounds, you are going to need the metal detectors, like they have in airports. Maybe everyone in the morning has go through the main doors." Tom said.

"Then we would need someone to monitor it," Eddie said.

"Or a team."

"I suppose it could work, as well as making sure that students don't arrive before and leave at a certain time. Maybe we will have to have a look at the fencing around the school. Make sure it is secure. We don't really want anyone entering when nobody is here to plant it somewhere that they could pick it up at a later date." Rachel added.

"Bin checks as well then?" Eddie asked.

"Anything to keep everyone safe. Worse case, this isn't an isolated incident. If you want to get a gun into a school you are going to do whatever it takes to get it in."

"She has got a point," Tom said.

"The only problem I am thinking of is budget," Eddie said.

"It's coming out of the contingency fund. Now that we have one again." Rachel said. The confused looks from Tom and Eddie made her explain herself. "When Stuart was blackmailing me, he basically wanted me to make sure that he won the contract. I threatened to walk as well as giving up all of our contingency funding for the next five years do that he could win the bid."

"Why did you never say anything?" Eddie asked.

"Because I knew it wouldn't go down well. No emergency repairs or new development for five years. With this building practically falling apart. I think it is one good outcome from the fire. At least the place has been checked over and given at least a lick of paint."

She knew that he meant why didn't she eventually tell him about Stuart saying that she should threaten to walk to get him the bid. He had already given her a mini-lecture on why it wasn't a great idea to try and save Stuart from the fire and she should have got herself out and told one of the firemen. Not that they knew what condition Stuart was in. Whether he was alive or dead.

"Eddie told me," Tom said, bringing her from her thoughts. "Well, I asked a few questions after I had heard your argument with Stuart."

Her eyes flicked up to Eddie before going back to Tom.

"I had wondered how much you heard. Not that it matters anymore. It's not like we need the lie."

She knew the look Eddie was giving her. He was trying to gauge whether he had done the right thing while also telling her that it was something else they needed to talk about. It did annoy her that she couldn't open herself up. It wasn't like she didn't want to. She just didn't want to get hurt again. It didn't help that Melissa was back in her headspace as well.

"I know Pastoral Care is more for the students but my door is always open if you want to talk. I know from experience that it is a hard time. Nobody is expecting you to be 100% okay Rachel."

"Thanks, Tom. And I suppose it is time to expand how many people I rely upon. Welcome to my inner circle." She paused for a moment. "Now the Head of Extended Services."

"Do we have to consider Melissa?" Eddie said.

"Is she really that bad?" Tom asked.

Rachel shared another look with Eddie.

"Let's just say, Rachel wanted to come back to work so she wasn't with her 24/7."

"She is a little full-on."

"A little?" Rachel said. "If you think that is a little, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Micheal didn't like her and I think she only spoke like four words to him."

"It's not like I don't like having her around. Just she is better off in small doses. Philip, on the other hand, I could be with all day long. Admittingly, he is quite a shy person, but I just get along with him better." She paused as she found the notes that she made during the interviews. "Well, we all liked that Andy."

"He did have some good ideas," Eddie said.

"And he could probably relate to them all a bit more as he said he was self-taught after school failed him," Tom added.

"I suppose do we consider Steph or Grantly? I mean, not being nasty, half the time they can't keep the kids' attention. Grantly knows how to control a class and Steph has got better but I don't see them inspiring adults any more than they do the children." Rachel said.

"And their motivation for taking the job. They both just want more non-contact time from the kids. My personal opinion is we leave Steph and Grantly out of it. I think we go Andy, that Lisa, George and then Melissa if none of the rest wants it. I know that George was just a graduate but he could be someone that we could mould and help shape." Eddie said.

In all honesty, Rachel couldn't help but agree with him. It was the best way to do it and Tom agreed. Just as she was finding the details to call their first choice, the phone rang and Rachel picked it up, dreading the worst from the call.

* * *

"Okay, we are left with Melissa, Steph and Grantly." Rachel said as she put down the phone.

Eddie huffed as Tom reentered the room with lunch for them all.

"I am guessing not good news," Tom said.

"None of them will take the job because of the gun."

"These are definitely not helping then." He said as he reached into the plastic bag and pulled out five newspapers, all with Waterloo Road as their front page spread.

"Oh god. Tom, make sure you reimburse yourself from petty cash." She said as she started to spread them out.

Eddie picked one of them up and started to read it. Rachel could tell that he was getting angry at the contents.

"Listen to this. 'Waterloo Road is once again the scene of panic and confusion as Rachel Mason's first day back went with a bang.'" He muttered for a bit before he continued reading out loud. "'Head of governors, Ralph Mellor, has assured us that he believes that this is an isolated incident. It seems like the bad omen of Waterloo Road may be its own headteachers.' The bloody cheek."

"Eddie, this is even better. 'The ever heroic Rachel Mason, who was carried out of the school when it set fire earlier this year, risked her own life for the child who was carrying the gun. Does this mean she endorses the use of guns? With the sordid past that she has, anything is possible.'"

"I think you two should probably stop reading them," Tom said.

Rachel couldn't stop herself from agreeing with Tom. She was quite glad that she was unconscious when the papers must have been full with the story of the fire and her past. It was something that she didn't have to deal with and for her own peace of mind, it was probably best if she didn't have to deal with it.

"Back to the Head of Extended Services. Melissa, Steph or Grantly." She said.

"I know we said that we would find Steph something after she was sacked as Financial Director but after the whole thing with Monsieur Legard, do we really trust her to run a class of adults?" Eddie argued.

"And Grantly can't stand the kids half the time," Tom said.

"But Melissa has no previous experience teaching. She got corporate experience but that is just about it." Rachel sighed. "I suppose it comes down to the better of the evils."

"I don't think you are going to like what I am about to say," Eddie said.

"Probably not but carry on."

"As full-on as Melissa is, she is sort of in-between Steph and Grantly in terms of people skills. And her flirting at the moment only seems directed at me, so I think she is safer than Steph in that sense. But ultimately, you hold the final decision."

"Would it be so bad to give Melissa the job? Maybe on a temporary basis to see how she goes. As long as she is willing to learn, we can place one of us as like a mentor." Tom said.

"Like you have the time mentoring Davina as well." Rachel said. "I can't go home and say that to her, but I will think of a way to word it."

"Honestly, she can't be that bad."

"Oh Tom, you have seen nothing from my little sister yet. That's if she breaks from the new and improved Melissa."

* * *

"You're not mad at me for telling Tom are you?" Eddie asked.

"No. Obviously I don't know how much you said but I trust that you said enough to answer his questions. And after last year, maybe I do need to extend my circle of trust. Tom's a great guy and one of the few people that doesn't spread rumours around here."

"Maybe because he has been the subject of many rumours. Plus he has been in your position. I know it is something else on our 'to talk about' list but he has lost two babies. Someone other than me to talk about it with."

"When did they say that the baby was not alive anymore?"

"As soon as they allowed me to see you after you were admitted. Rach, they asked my opinion on what they should do and honestly, I still don't know whether I made the right decision."

"She was never going to grow anymore. I think you did the right thing."

"She?"

Rachel turned to him. "Gut feeling that the baby was going to be a girl. Don't know why."

"I could imagine you with a little girl."

"It's now just another what if."

"Maybe…" He started.

Rachel knew what he wanted to say and she couldn't deny that it seemed like a great idea. To make their lie real the next time around. She just worried that all the trauma that her body had been under and everything else that it might just be too late. It wasn't like she had youth on her side.

"Yeah, maybe."

She knew that for her to take the next step with Eddie, all she had to do was get her confidence back. Something that she was sure would happen with him by her side but she didn't know whether Melissa being there as well would help or hinder her.


	15. Head of Extended Services

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_On to Series 4 Episode 2... As you can tell, we are starting to go into slightly more into AU mode here. Question, are we ready to hate Melissa just a little bit more than you already do?_

_(Side note. Did write chapter 30 yesterday... Not really the chapter that I wanted to write after chapter 28/29... let's just say that this is a 45 chapter story... Lots of drama to come... Lots)_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
Head of Extended Services**

Rachel didn't really want to pull Eddie out of his lesson but she didn't know who else to turn to. She watched him as he set the students a task to do before he joined her outside his classroom.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I really don't think we have made the right decision."

"Melissa?"

"We know she has had a couple of walkouts but I fear there is going to be more and…" She sighed. "Remind me again why we didn't choose Steph or Grantly. Because I have already had Steph at my door, questioning me."

"Because we questioned their motivations for doing it."

"But Steph doesn't see it like that does she? For her… It is like blatant favouritism. It is just something else for her to complain about. Grantly is going to mention it every time I see him and goodness knows what Ralph Mellor is going to say when he finds out."

"I definitely preferred confident worried Rachel to this manic worried Rachel."

"What?"

"Look, let it run until lunchtime and then we will see where she is at. I will dig out a couple of my popular worksheets if she is still struggling to help her out. It is her first day of teaching and I don't know about you, I was a bag of nerves on my first day."

"I was how I am now."

"I know you don't really want her around, but cut her a little slack. This is new to both her, us and Waterloo Road. Nothing starts off perfect. There are always teething problems."

"You're right. And that's why I come to you because you are usually right."

"I wouldn't say that out loud again." He joked.

Rachel smiled. Why did he always make her feel calmer about everything?

* * *

"Rachel's been getting a bit freaked, hasn't she?"

As much as Eddie wanted to agree with Melissa, it wasn't really the time or place. He had been set on trying to help her out, but having just dealt with Candice and Rose after they started fighting, he was a little more reluctant. Not that it was going to blow up in Melissa's face if it all went to pot.

"Are you aware what Rachel's been through this last year?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do know she's had a pretty rough ride."

"And then some."

Eddie knew that it wasn't really his place to tell Melissa what Rachel hadn't told her. He got a sense that Rachel had only told her the bare minimum and he could understand why.

"A lot of people are waiting for her to fall flat on her face." He continued. "The last thing she needs right now is another failure."

"Eddie, don't worry. I'm not going to let her fail. I know you think that I am inexperienced but I can be pretty determined you know. It runs in the family. And I know I've got a hell of a learning curve on my hands but I can do it."

"Look go to lunch and then come to my classroom once you have had something to eat. I might have a few things that might be helpful."

"Thank you."

"Just… We do understand that it is your first-day teaching. I just don't want another panicked and worried Rachel at my door, okay?"

"You are a really good friend to her," Melissa said before she left him.

Friend? That wasn't what he wanted to be but that was what he was for the moment. Rachel wasn't ready and he knew that there was no point in rushing her. He knew that she had meant everything that she had said to him last term and he still had hope because of the kiss. Deep down, Eddie knew that Rachel felt something for him. She had just had her confidence knocked, and it was something that he was starting to miss.

* * *

Eddie was getting a little annoyed at Melissa. She was currently holding onto his shoulder while he was trying to convince her that she had already had too much to drink. He had only really gone out because Rachel said that she didn't feel up to it and he felt like someone should be there to look after her. Not that he really knew his own reasoning behind it. He almost pushed Melissa off of him as Rachel entered.

"Rachel, over here." He shouted as he sat Melissa down.

"Sorry, the paperwork didn't take me as long as I thought. What's everyone drinking?" Rachel said as she joined them.

He could tell that she didn't really want to be there but he was glad that she did come. The smile that she directed at him showed him that she was only there for his sake. He hoped that it meant that he could focus his attention more on the sister that he wanted rather than the one that seemed to want him more at the moment.

"I've just got a round. Merlot?"

"Please Eddie."

He was glad that when he returned, Rachel had taken the seat next to Melissa and the only available seat was between Rachel and Steph.

"You two have quite different personalities. Rather chalk and cheese." Steph said.

"Sisters usually are," Melissa said.

"I mean, what was Rachel like when she was younger? Was she… a bit of a control freak back then as well?"

Eddie glared at Steph. It wasn't really her place to ask and with the few things that Rachel had said about Melissa, he didn't really expect anything nice to come out of her mouth.

"Control freak is the right word for it. She was like a second mum. Always trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Just because you were five years older than me doesn't mean that you had any right to tell me what to do."

"If Mum…" Rachel started.

"If Mum was an actual Mum to us, then you would never have acted that way. Rachel, you've been using that excuse for the last eight years to explain everything that you did."

Eddie was glad that Steph looked a little guilty for asking. He tried to not make it to obvious but he reached for Rachel's hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. She gave his hand a squeeze back and gave him a look that he knew meant that she would explain once they had got out of there. Although she also looked like she wished that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. He knew that another question that he would have to ask would be how much Melissa knew about what happened to her in the last few months.

* * *

Tom watched Rachel as she watched Melissa walk off.

"Ready?" She whispered as she turned to Eddie. "I think I should get you home."

"What about Melissa?"

"I think I was put in my place earlier. She can make her own way back."

"We can always make sure she gets back. We can do home via yours." Tom said.

"Thanks, Tom." Rachel said as they both stood up, said their goodbyes and left.

Tom sighed. "I'm going to say something to Melissa."

"What do you know then Thomas?" Grantly said.

"Am I the only one with eyes here? Rachel and Eddie?"

"What about Rachel and Eddie?" Melissa said when she arrived back at the table. "Have they gone?"

"Yeah." Tom paused for a moment. "That's why we are talking about them. Every year we make bets on who is going to be the next to get together in the staffroom. I am putting forward Rachel and Eddie this year."

The snort from Melissa should have surprised Tom more but it didn't.

"Oh, you're being serious. Rachel and Eddie? Never going to happen. He isn't her type."

"I mean she was pregnant," Steph said. "With Eddie's baby."

Tom thought back to the conversation that he had with Eddie in the hospital about him knowing that Stuart was the father of the baby. Either Steph hadn't worked out that it wasn't Eddie's or maybe she had worked out that telling Melissa that it was Stuart's would open another world of problems for Rachel. He wasn't really going to ask her just in case she hadn't worked it out. Eddie seemed to trust him by confirming the truth and it wasn't for him to break that trust. Especially now he had Rachel's as well.

"So they must have had at least one night together… you know for that to happen." Steph continued.

"Or the way that Lawson carried her out of the school when it was on fire," Grantly added.

"Or the way that he was leaning over her afterwards. What do you know Tom?"

"I never really asked," Tom said, hoping that they weren't going to catch on that he was lying. "But even as a friend, I don't think that Eddie would have sat by her bedside quite like he did. You remember the way he was when he was trying to get us all to go to that meeting."

"Okay, that might be Eddie. But that isn't Rachel. Plus she wasn't pregnant. She would have told me." Melissa said as she finished her drink.

"No, she was definitely pregnant," Steph said.

"She must have been a little way along. You could start to see her small bump," Davina added.

"Eddie said that they had been for their first scan. I think it might have been just before they told us." Tom said.

"My sister was not pregnant. She would have definitely told me if she was. Does anyone else want another drink?"

There were mainly mumbles that they were fine but Tom could tell that even Steph and Grantly were taken aback by Melissa's attitude.

"I don't think you will hear this from me again. But poor Rachel." Steph said.

"I want to put another two names in," Davina said. "Jasmine and Rob."

Tom was quite glad for the little distraction that his girlfriend had given them as they looked over at the English and PE teacher. He could admit that she might be right there but as Grantly said, he did have insider information when it came to Rachel and Eddie.

"How about we sleep on the decision?" Tom said as Melissa rejoined them. "I think we have a couple of options. Let's meet in the Pastoral Care office tomorrow morning before school to place the bets."

"What's the wager?" Melissa asked.

"Last year it was a fiver," Steph said. "Depends how confident some people are."

"I'm fine to up the stakes. Say a tenner this year." Tom said.

"Oh and Melissa, Mums the word. Don't tell the bosses."

* * *

Rachel sighed as she pulled up the handbrake as she stopped outside of Eddie's house.

"You didn't have to come." He said.

"And leave you alone with my sister. That isn't fair on you."

"You also didn't have to drive me home."

"Honestly Eddie, it is the least that I could do after everything you have done for me."

"You don't have to explain."

She allowed herself to smile. "Don't I?"

"I get that it is one part of your long story."

"I mentioned before that Mum had a string of boyfriends after Dad left. It was all in aid of finding Melissa a dad. I was blamed for Dad leaving, never really understanding why that was the case." She paused for a moment. "You remember the Sally Froggatt situation and how angry I was at her mum and that you thought I was being a bit harsh?"

"Yeah."

"I was harsh because it was exactly what I wanted to say to my mum. I was Sally. This boyfriend, Steve, kept taking Mum away on these holidays. It went from weekends away to two weeks at a time. I was nine the first time it happened. Luckily, Melissa was at least school age by that point. A nine and four-year-old walking to and from school on their own. I learnt to grow up pretty quick."

"That wasn't fair on you."

"When Mum decided that she actually wanted to be a mum to us, that was when he turned and… I remember trying to drag him off her. An 11-year-old was never going to be able to stop him but I felt like I had to do something. I was blamed for Steve's actions and I learnt pretty quickly that Melissa's happiness was the most important thing in the world."

"You never should have been blamed for that."

"Eddie, the confidence I had before had been built up over many years of finally finding my own self-worth. It is why I prefer my sister in small doses. By the time the self-doubt starts to creep in, she has gone."

"And when you said you never felt loved by your parents." He sighed. "I can't promise that you will never feel that way again, but I want to promise that once you let me in, I will give you all the love that you should have been given."

"What have I done to deserve you, Eddie Lawson?"

It was another moment that she knew, if she let herself, she could have let him in and they could start the relationship that her heart seemed to be urging her for. But he left her with a smile and her wondering when she was going to take the leap with him.


	16. Additional Problems

_Thank you for the reviews._

_It's Tuesday... that means me posting this before work because if I don't it will be like 10 o'clock at night or me trying to do it in my lunch break... Obviously doing it in my lunch break isn't a problem, I can do it on my phone. It is just easier to do it from my laptop._

_Now let's place your bets... _

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
Additional Problems**

"How is it all shaping up?" Steph said as she closed the door behind her.

"I think this is going to be the most interesting year yet. Everyone, save from Rachel and Eddie, have placed a bet. So the winners are going to have quite the winnings." Tom said. "Apparently you have a side bet going on?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

"So it is about when I will propose to Davina?"

"Well don't take all the fun out of it. So who have we got?"

"Rachel and Eddie have been popular as well as Jasmine and Rob. Grantly for some reason has gone with Eddie and Melissa. He is definitely on his own there. A few have gone for Cathy and Pete."

"Mixed bag then?"

"This year is going to be interesting."

"Grantly's right. You have insider information." Steph said after a moment's silence.

"I was with Eddie as we pretty much ran through the hospital to find Rachel. I was struggling to keep up with him. I think we all know that Rachel isn't someone who lets her private life mess with her professional one and the only time we have seen her open up is when she was talking about her past. I… Eddie's actions, I believe, could only be explained by saying that he believes that they could be something more. I just don't know whether Rachel is ready for that yet."

"Maybe…"

"Steph. Rachel has been through a lot without you trying to play matchmaker as well."

"Just a thought."

* * *

_One step at a time Mason. One step at a time._

Rachel knew that she was still struggling with everything and even though it was a quiet day at Waterloo Road, she knew that the peace could be broken easily. She used her walk around the school as a way to calm down, trying not to head down towards the maths department. As much as she was grateful for all of Eddie's support, it wasn't fair on him or his classes when she pulled him out just to calm herself down. She wondered what was the moment she decided that she was going to put all her trust in Eddie but she realised that it happened way before the fire. It happened the moment she trusted him enough to tell him that she was pregnant.

"Rachel."

She turned to Tom as he jogged a few paces to catch up with her.

"Tom, what can I do for you?"

"I think we made a little mistake last night. I think it is only fair to tell you."

"What mistake?"

She could tell that he was hesitant about telling her.

"I only said that I was going to say something to Melissa. I'm sorry but I couldn't stand the way that she spoke about you yesterday."

"You and Eddie alike."

"Steph mentioned that you were pregnant and it was mentioned that Eddie was the father."

"Right?"

"She didn't believe us. Kept saying that you would have told her if you were pregnant."

"Quite amazed that I wasn't quizzed this morning then."

"Just thought you should know."

"Have you got a minute?" She asked quickly.

Tom only nodded at her and she started to make her way towards the Head of Pastoral Care office. With what she wanted or felt like she had to say to him, she felt like a student that was about to confess something. It felt fitting to be in Tom's office rather than hers.

"As you can probably tell, me and my sister don't really have the best of relationships." She said as they made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"Maybe I didn't realise how bad it was."

Opening up to Tom was harder than it was to Eddie. She knew it was because she was still trying to trust Tom and no matter how much she knew that he was a good man, it was still hard and Eddie just seemed to have this way about him that seemed to make her say what was on her mind or what she wanted to say to him.

"I learnt years ago that Melissa's happiness came first. I learnt not to rock the boat and just do what I could to help out. I got a paper round when I was 13 and I always kept a pound back, every week, for myself while the rest went in a pot to be spent on food. I've always wanted a better life and I saved so that I could finally get away from home. I remember when Mum found it. There was over a hundred pounds in this ice cream tub and all she kept going on about was how that money could have been used to buy Melissa this and that. Never about what it could have got me. It could have gotten me out of there after my exams and wouldn't have got me involved with…" She trailed off.

"Rachel, you have had quite the ride," Toms said after he realised that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"And it doesn't seem like it is stopping any time soon."

"But you aren't on our own anymore."

She smiled at him. "No, I am not. Eddie mentioned that you had lost two children."

"One was an abortion that she tried to make out was a miscarriage and the other one was a miscarriage."

Rachel knew she was on a roll. There was just one thing that she had yet to tell Eddie that she didn't quite know how to tell him and she felt like, at that moment, she could tell Tom.

"That wasn't my first either. I found out that I was pregnant a couple of weeks before the raids. The police weren't exactly gentle with us. I knew that it was always going to end that way but I did allow myself to hope that they might have been my way out."

"It still hurts now," Tom said. "Which is why I don't expect you to be okay. Because I know that there is nothing okay about losing a baby."

"Thank you for listening, Tom."

"It's no problem. Thank you for opening up to me."

She gave him a smile, realising that her thoughts had stopped spiralling and that she had calmed down. One thing was certain. Tom had fully entered her circle of trust and she hoped that there would be points when she could rely on him as she had done with Eddie.

* * *

Still feeling in a good enough mood after her talk with Tom, Rachel found herself smiling as Eddie walked towards her, not looking overly impressed.

"You looked like I felt earlier. What's wrong?" She asked as he reached her.

"Steph. That woman knows no boundaries."

"Ah, Eddie…"

"I have just had Melissa corner me, asking all these questions about last term and whether you were pregnant. It wasn't Steph's place to tell her if you hadn't."

"Eddie, it's okay."

"Rachel, it isn't."

"Tom told me what happened. He said that all he wanted to do was say something to Melissa about backing off from me and Steph mentioned it. Honestly, Eddie, it's okay."

Eddie huffed. "Doesn't sound like she believed me or Steph."

"Well, this is Melissa we are talking about. I don't think she will even believe me until I show her the sonogram and… Unless she finds it, I am never going to show her. It is something special to me. She will never understand that."

"Then I won't show her my copy."

"Forgot you had a copy."

"I have actually put it with Micheal and Stephen's."

She smiled at him, feeling a comfort that he did see her baby as his own. He could have easily discarded the pictures once he found out the baby wasn't alive. But it made her heart swell that he would keep something that was precious to her. Something she would surely tell him once she let him in properly.

"Are you on a free?" She asked.

"Free all afternoon."

"Good. We have some additional problems."

"In the shape of?"

Rachel nodded her head down the hall, gesturing that they maybe should finish this conversation in her office. They fell into step as they made their way there.

"Where do you want to start? I have Ralph Mellor breathing down my neck after he found out that the new Head of Extended Services is my sister. He is waiting for the whole 'let's open Waterloo Road to the community' thing to fail. I've had the Kelly's social worker asking for updates about how we think that their education is going and whether they are settling. And then to top it all off, the LEA had been on the phone that morning telling me that Waterloo Road has to employ a Healthy Schools Coordinator and they have set up suitable candidates for us to interview next Thursday. They are going to send through the CVs before the end of the day."

"Ralph we can deal with. In all honesty, I don't think that there is much you can do that will please him."

"Reassuring to know."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." She said as she nudged his arm with her shoulder. "But you are probably right. Nothing I do will be right to Ralph."

"What did you say about the Kellys?"

"That we believed that they were settled and that we felt like we were doing all we could for them." Rachel said as they reached her office. She dropped into her chair. "I may have also helped Rose out a bit. Took a lot of pleading on my part but, starting Monday, she will be in the canteen, with the promise that she will try and stay off the booze."

"And you got Candice to agree to that after their performance on Melissa's first day. You really are into black magic."

"Just good persuasive skills." She turned her attention to her emails. "And the CVs are here. I suppose that is our afternoon sorted."

"So last year I was a salesman, this year I seem to be in more interviews that I have ever had in my life."

"I don't enjoy it any more than you do. But what the LEA wants, the LEA gets. We seem to always be teetering on the edge of being closed down, so anything to keep them happy."

"We will sort it."

She smiled at him. "Together."

"Together." He repeated.


	17. I Think I Might Push My Luck With You

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So another line from the song that this fic is named after... And definitely a chapter that will make your Wednesday so much better..._

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
I Think I Might Push My Luck With You**

Rachel knew that the longer she left it, the more likely her sister was going to wear Eddie down and that more likely Melissa would get her wish and start dating Eddie. For her, she needed to know that the chance of that happening was nil and as much as Eddie said that he could wait until she was ready, she knew that she had to take the next step, mainly for her own peace of mind.

With an unusual amount of confidence, she pushed herself out of her chair to find her deputy. She had memorised his timetable now and knew that he was on a free period, probably either catching up with some marking or making sure that his lessons were planned out or preparing for the interviews they had the next day.

She was glad that he was in his classroom as she didn't think that she would have had the same confidence if she had to call him out into the corridor from the staff room.

She watched him for a few moments as he wrote up the questions that she assumed was for his next class. Rachel thought that the longer she stood there for, the less likely she was going to do what she had planned to do. In reality, she became more annoyed at herself for not disturbing him sooner.

"Rachel?" He said when he spotted her.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Eddie's lips curled up as they both realised that those were the same words that he had used at the end of the school year.

"Nothing. It's a school night."

"Didn't know if you might have had Micheal."

"Alison will only allow me to have him at weekends during term time. I think she thinks that I will get him out of his bedtime routine."

"Good. Because I am taking you out for dinner tonight."

"Right."

She shook her head. "I want to properly thank you for everything you have done for me over the last few months." She paused for a moment. "And before you get all macho on me, I am paying."

"Miss Mason, are you asking me out?"

"I wouldn't really say asking. More like telling you."

"I suppose. Never one for convention are you?"

"Does that mean you are coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Do you not want to go out for dinner with me?"

She didn't worry when he didn't say anything straight away. She knew that it was part of the way that they were with each other now. He was just teasing her by not answering straight away, knowing it would drive her mental.

"Rach, I would love to go out for dinner with you tonight."

"Good."

"And even though it seems like you have everything sorted, is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Other than turn up?" She waited for him to nod. "Wear something smart. So no jeans or trainers. You must own some smart trousers and shoes. Although don't worry, I'm not going to make you wear a tie. And book a taxi to get to mine for half six."

"It's a date."

She watched his face as it dropped slightly as he realised what he had said. She bit her lip to try and stop herself from smiling.

"It sure is."

* * *

After getting home at six and rushing around, trying to have a shower, dry her hair, do her makeup and get changed, Rachel was glad that when she looked out of the window to her bedroom, the taxi pulled up and her phone buzzed. She picked it up and quickly read the text, knowing that it was Eddie telling her that he was outside.

Philip gave her a look as she passed him on the stairs and before Melissa had even said anything to her, Rachel was out the door. At least that part of her plan worked. No awkward questions until the morning.

She was grateful that Eddie hadn't got out of the taxi, making who she was going out with even more of a secret from her sister.

"Hey." She said as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey."

She gave the driver the name of the place where they were going before she settled back and gave a sigh of relief.

"That went better than planned."

"What did?"

"Avoiding my sister." She turned to him. "What is that look for?"

"You look amazing Rach."

She wasn't great at taking compliments and it reminded her of the compliment that he tried to give her on her first day back, even though he had seen her. She realised that even though she dressed smartly for work, this was the first time that it was a more casual smart.

"Thanks. You don't scrub up bad either."

It wasn't long before they had arrived at the restaurant and sat down at their table. They started to look through the menu, even though Rachel already knew what she was going to order, having been to this restaurant a few times since she had arrived in Rochdale.

"Someone is out to impress," Eddie said.

"Maybe I am."

"Rachel, you already impress me."

"Do I?"

"I mean, how couldn't you after everything that you have been through? You are still here, fighting for what you want."

She wanted to reply to him. She wanted to think of something sweet to say to him, but her mind went blank as all she could think about how she really needed to hear that off him. All the doubts in her mind vanished and she felt like an idiot for not letting herself get to this stage sooner.

"Miss?"

"Sarah?" Rachel said as she turned to the young girl at the end of their table, notebook in hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You? How is your mum?"

She could tell by Eddie's smile that he had guessed that this was an ex-pupil of hers. An ex-pupil that she had obviously helped and made an impression on.

"I got into university. Doing hospitality at MMU. Mum is better than she was, still never going to be back to full health. But we are managing it better. Thanks to you. I applied for all these grants and we have someone to help look after mum while I am away."

"Good for you." Rachel could see Sarah's eyes flicking over to Eddie. "This is Eddie Lawson. My new deputy."

"How long have you been working with her?" Sarah asked.

"Just under a year," Eddie said.

"So you know that she likes to get herself into a bit of trouble."

"A bit?"

Rachel almost kicked him underneath the table but thought better of it. The childish way that they were at school wasn't suitable for the more sophisticated atmosphere that she had chosen. Made her wish that she had chosen somewhere different but then she wouldn't have bumped into Sarah.

"As bad as some of the pupils. Just stick with her. She is one of the good ones. What can I get you to drink?"

They ordered their drinks before taking another quick look at the menu and ordering their food. Rachel found herself with a massive smile on her face.

"My other deputies didn't always see eye to eye with me and would usually not see the vision that I was going for." She said after Sarah had left.

"Although she is right. You are one of the good ones. I've… I've never worked with someone like you before. She is right about the trouble part as well."

"I… I've never had anyone to care about other than myself. And no one has seemed to care about me. Until you. And you have done things that I would never have expected and… you haven't asked me any questions either."

"Maybe because I realised that I was never going to get the answer out of you if I asked."

Her eyes flicked between him and the table as their drinks arrived. Rachel knew that she had to find the same confidence that she found earlier.

"The kiss?" She said. "It felt like a now or never moment."

"It was the only thing that kept me going sometimes as I sat by you. I wanted you to pull through so that we could share that moment again. Maybe just with better timing."

"Better timing? What's that?"

"We will deal with Melissa."

"I can't let you go, Eddie." She whispered. "Not when you are the best thing to happen to me."

"Don't worry Rach. I don't plan on letting you go."

As their food arrived, the conversation changed to things that they had yet to find out about each other. Rachel did find it weird that they had almost spent a year together and they knew each other but didn't at the same time. It probably had something to do with the events that forced them to be closer together. She enjoyed getting to know Eddie, something that she had never felt about another person before.

She could tell that he was going to argue about who was going to pay but he backed down after she gave him a glare. This was meant to be her treat after all.

Eddie called for a taxi while she paid and she couldn't feel happier as she felt his hand on her back as they walked through the restaurant and out to the cool early November evening. She knew that they could have waited inside for the taxi and maybe had another drink but she wanted Eddie away from the noise and everyone else.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

She hesitated. She knew what he was asking. Was this the end of their night?

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Do you want to go back to mine or do you want to go home to the million questions that Melissa is going to have for you?"

She knew that he was seeing how far she was going. He was seeing how far he could push his luck. She had done it earlier by telling him that they were going out for dinner. It was only fair that he could try the same thing.

The taxi pulled up and she knew that Eddie felt less sure of her decision. She took his hand and pulled him towards the taxi.

It was strange how his address rolled off her tongue so easily, like she had given it over many times before. She hadn't but had memorised it just in case she ever found herself needing a safe place with someone that she felt safe with.

The look he gave her made her certain of her choice and the gap closed between them, bringing them into a passionate kiss that lasted most of the journey to his. Once they were inside, she could tell that he didn't know how far he could push his luck again. She knew that she would have to make the decision for him, show him that what he wanted was what she wanted as well.

She pulled on his jacket as they kissed, placing herself against the wall while trying to minimise the distance between them. His hands started to roam around her waist and hips while hers took their place on the back of his neck and in his hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked as they rested their foreheads together.

"I have never been more sure of anything. I am always sure when I am with you."

He didn't need any more encouragement than that as he pulled her away from the front door and up the stairs. She always knew that he would be different to anyone that she had been with before. They undressed each other slowly and he made sure that she was alright after he took her top off, revealing her scar to him properly. The way that he kissed around it made her not hate it for once. Everything was taken at her pace and he fully kept his promise about giving her all the love she had missed out on.

If she felt like she couldn't fall in love with Eddie Lawson any more, she just had and falling asleep with her head resting on his shoulder was just the perfect way to end the most perfect date with the most perfect man. And he was hers.


	18. Cloud Nine

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Glad you all enjoyed the last chapter and trust me, there are more of them to come. But now to give you this one. And sorry Mrs Carmichael... you were right in your review for chapter 16... Welcome victim number three..._

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
Cloud Nine**

If she wasn't already going to have a million questions from Melissa and the fact that her sister lived with her, Rachel probably would have gone in with Eddie and they could have come up with some excuse together. Instead, he pulled up a couple of doors down from where she lived.

"I'm guessing that your plan is the same as last night."

"In and out before my sister has said a word to me? To right. I am sure she will question me later but it is just too early in the morning for Melissa."

"Why couldn't it be Saturday today?"

"What would you have planned Mr Lawson?"

"For one, we wouldn't be out of bed. Two, I could have treated you to lunch. You know, just generally enjoy your company outside of school."

"I'm sure the staff will go out tomorrow. Maybe I could get a lift in with Melissa."

"Sounds like a plan."

She leant forward and gave him a kiss before she threw open the car door. She had to leave soon or she would never leave.

Repeating her plan from the night before, she was glad that she managed to leave the house with only Melissa calling her name twice. Rachel knew that the longer she left the questions from Melissa, the worse it was going to be, but she didn't want that level of questioning so early and after the perfect night.

She obviously knew that Eddie was going to be in school before her and there was just this sense of excitement in her as she almost ran through the school to her office. No one had ever made her feel that way before and she found it weirdly refreshing.

Eddie was settled on the sofa, with two cups of coffee, when she entered her office and as soon as she had dumped her bags and hung her coat up, she joined him.

"One question?" He said as she picked up her coffee.

"Go on."

"How contained are we going to keep this for the moment?"

She couldn't help but smile at his wording.

"Eddie. I want to enjoy this."

"I know. And I am not about to go and shout about it in the staff room. All I want to know is, if I am discreet, could I hold your hand in the playground?"

"Not that the moment. Maybe after school though."

"Maybe I will hold you to that."

Her eyes flicked up at him. "For the moment, during school hours, let's just keep it to my office."

"So I could do this then." He said as he leant forward.

Rachel met him halfway and was glad that it was slightly more than a peak.

"Although, I might have to find some lipstick that doesn't rub off onto you." She said as she used her thumb to wipe it off his lips.

"Why? Doesn't it suit me?"

"I don't think it is that. I just worry for your reputation Lawson."

"My reputation?"

"Depends on whether you care what people might think."

"Or you don't want Steph and Melissa trying to match the shades."

"Maybe. And as much as I am enjoying flirting with you, we didn't come in half an hour early for that. These interviews today."

"I would actually prefer to take my double period of year 10s," Eddie said as he leant back into the sofa.

"I would rather be doing the ever-growing pile of paperwork as my deputy seems to have decided to stop doing his again."

"Yeah, well, I mean what are we even meant to be looking for. The job spec is quite vague." He said, ignoring her last comment.

"This is where I have done my research. I know a couple of people, old colleagues, that have employed one. Basically they work with the canteen to promote healthy eating and do classes to help the kids understand what they are eating."

"Basically trying to get kids from low-income families to stop eating junk because it is the cheapest option."

"And I know that we know that Candice doesn't serve rubbish in the canteen and we have healthy options but…"

"What the LEA wants, the LEA gets," Eddie said, interrupting her. "I just wish that they were first thing rather than this afternoon."

"Same."

"So what are you looking for then?"

* * *

"Did Rachel swallow a load of happy pills this morning?" Steph said after a rather happy Rachel and Eddie left after their morning briefing.

"She had a date last night," Melissa said. "Don't know who she was with but she basically ran in last night, got changed and left and did the exact same thing this morning. Haven't been able to ask her anything about it."

Tom almost mumbled 'maybe she doesn't want you to' but thought better of it. It was bad enough that he did have insider information about Eddie and Rachel. His eyes flicked up to Davina but he knew that she didn't know what he was thinking. No one did but he knew that she would feel just as annoyed at Melissa's words as he was.

"Eddie seemed in a good mood as well." Steph continued.

"Isn't he usually?"

"Not in that good mood."

Tom tried to hold his tongue but felt the words come out of his mouth before he had properly thought them through.

"Maybe he finally got the courage to ask her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Melissa said.

"Am I still the only one with eyes?"

"Are you suggesting that Rachel went out with Eddie?"

"Exactly that."

Melissa's laugh angered him more than it should have done.

"Tom, honestly drop it. It is never going to happen."

* * *

"Should we be giving this guy a chance? I mean, he did miss his spot."

"And you think that anyone else that we have interviewed today is up for the job?"

"Point taken."

Rachel did actually agree with Eddie. This guy, Adam Fleet, had missed his spot and the fact that he was still hanging around the school made her wonder why he was still in the school. Eddie slowed down his pace so that she was the first one to enter the canteen.

"Adam Fleet?" She said.

The man, sitting at one of the tables in the canteen, looked up from his papers and did a double-take, something that she did as well. Part of her couldn't believe that he was sitting there.

"I know you, don't I?" She said.

"Amanda Fenshaw?!"

She knew that Eddie was probably glaring at Adam now for the use of her old name but she hoped that it would only be that once. The problem was Adam did know her as Amanda. She gave a quick glance back at Eddie to tell him that it was alright. Adam was getting out of his seat as they got closer.

"I really don't believe it. Of course, it is you. Adam Fleet. Fat Adam."

She heard Eddie snort as he was probably trying to hold in a laugh. She gave a quick apology to Adam before they hugged. It was weird to see him after all those years.

"Good to see you too!" He said before they pulled away. "Do you work here?"

"I'm the Head Teacher. And this is my deputy, Eddie Lawson."

Rachel was glad when Eddie and Adam shook hands but she could tell that Eddie was just a little jealous.

"But… Rachel Mason?" Adam said as he turned back to her.

"I had to change my name. It's a long story."

"So no wonder Melissa was acting all weird when I met up with her. I did wonder what she was doing this far north."

"I just thought you still couldn't keep an appointment."

"No, she nabbed me in the corridor as I was having a quick look around. She hasn't changed and neither have you."

She wished that he hadn't said that. She knew that he just meant in looks but she knew that she'd had a personality change as well. The person that he knew from school wasn't the same person she was now.

"Look, we have a little bit of time now. Do you want to have that interview?" She said as she looked at Eddie.

Eddie nodded at her and she was glad that it seemed like he was still okay to have the interview as well.

"That would be great," Adam said.

"Don't want me to get Tom?" Eddie whispered to her as they sat down.

"Unexpected old school friend. I think I can be seen as impartial."

"At least none of the staff have been interviewed for the role this time."

"Are we ready?" Adam said, his tone had changed from just a few moments ago.

"Yeah, we're ready," Eddie said.

* * *

Rachel was glad when Eddie read her look right. She knew that he didn't particularly like Adam but they both couldn't deny that he had some good ideas and the dish that he had just made for them was delicious. He obviously knew his way around a kitchen.

"I think we will probably discuss this more later, but if you want the job Adam, I think there might be a place at Waterloo Road for you."

"Thank you," Adam said.

Rachel smiled at him but her smile started to drop as Melissa joined them. Eddie was quick to read her again and moved to stand by her side.

"Were you surprised?" Melissa said.

"Well, you could have told me that your sister was the head," Adam said.

"I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

"You could have mentioned it to me as well." Rachel said.

"As I said, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Are you in the area then Adam?"

"I will be. I've just got the job."

Rachel looked up at Eddie and wondered whether they maybe should have discussed it properly.

"We will have to go for dinner," Melissa said. "To catch up?"

"Definitely."

"Rach?"

She knew that Melissa had picked it up from Eddie. She had never called her Rach in the past and there was a part of Rachel that didn't like that it came out of her mouth so easily, like she had called her it before. Rach was Eddie's thing.

"I suppose we do have a lot of things to talk about." She said.

"Eddie, would you like to join us?" Melissa said.

"I don't know. I… It will depend on when." Eddie said.

Rachel hoped that he knew that he would be coming along. Just to support her. She could not deal with a night of her sister talking for her, especially when she knew Adam would bring up her name change again. Plus she didn't like the glint in Melissa's eyes. It almost made her hold on to Eddie's arm or his hand. Something subtle to say that she wasn't about to let her sister set her up.

"You have my number now. We will have to check our diaries and set a date." Melissa said, more to Adam.

"Definitely."

* * *

Tom usually wouldn't have been in school so late. If he could concentrate at home, he would have done his marking there but since the Kellys had moved in next door, his home life and school life weren't separate and the hour or so that he spent at the school, was an hour or so of bliss.

He knew Davina would be doing something similar as he started to pack up to finally make his way home.

It was subtle in the way that they were but he could tell that he was right to think that it was Eddie that Rachel went on a date with. For some reason, a smile rose on his lips as he watched as Rachel fixed Eddie's shirt.

Was it just obvious to him because he knew more of what they had been through together?

"You definitely know more than you are letting on," Davina said as she joined him.

He turned to her before turning back to his bosses.

"I'll tell you on the way home, but not a word to anyone. Okay?"


	19. (Not) a Double Date

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now the title for this chapter is for your own interpretation... I honestly thought it was rather clever when I came up with it but you might think otherwise... And of course (as the running theme is now going to be), more Reddie cuteness ahead... You have been warned._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
(Not) a Double Date**

"Eddie please, you can't leave me on my own."

"It's only Melissa and Adam."

"Exactly."

"So you want me to go out with your sister and a man I barely know and like. How much trouble can they cause?"

"Melissa keeps saying that she is going to try and set me up with Adam."

"What?" Eddie said as he stopped walking.

Rachel's reactions weren't as quick as she took another couple of steps. She turned on her heels to face him.

"So now you are concerned."

"Have you… told her about us?"

She couldn't help but smile and love the way that he said us. She took a step closer to him but keeping enough distance if someone was to interrupt them.

"Are you jealous Mr Lawson?"

"I'm not jealous."

"So the green-eyed monster wasn't there during Adam's interview."

"Okay, I did feel what you must be feeling when Melissa flirts with me and it was horrible."

"Which is why I need you to come to this dinner. I need you to come as my date rather than my sister playing matchmaker."

Eddie quickly looked over his shoulder before he leant forward and kissed her.

"Does that mean you are coming?" She said as she wiped her lipstick from his lips again.

"Did you tell her about us?"

"Not in so many words. I told her that I was seeing someone and that it was early days but I thought it was going well. She just told me that if it was early days, then I could still keep my options open. I swear Philip looked like he could have hit his head against the table."

"We are going to have to tell her."

"Eddie, I have now told her that I was pregnant and she doesn't believe me. If I said to her that I was dating you, I don't think she would believe me until she saw me kissing you. And even then I don't think she would believe me."

"Dating?"

"Yeah."

"So is it early days or are we dating?"

"What?"

"She does have a small point if it is just early days. It is like American, casual dating. But I think you couldn't say that if we are being English. Exclusive."

"Eddie, if I would let myself, I would scream it from the rooftops. But I can't at the moment. I… I want you and I want to be dating, going out with you, whatever term you want to attach to it, exclusively. You know me, Eddie."

He sighed. "I do. I'm sorry."

She took a step closer to him. "You don't have to apologise. It's not your fault that I am not used to having someone completely devoted to me."

"I know."

"So are you coming tonight?"

"As long as we can secretly call it our second date."

"The pure thought of that might just get me through the evening."

"Good. This time I'm paying. No arguments."

The urge to argue with him was there but she held her tongue. She was just glad that he had agreed to go with her.

* * *

The door flung open and Eddie was a little disappointed when it was Melissa on the other side rather than Rachel.

"She decided to work late. Again." She said, rolling her eyes.

Eddie already knew that Rachel was going to do that. Within Rachel's first couple of weeks at Waterloo Road, he had realised that the only day that she would leave at the same time as the kids and the rest of the staff was on a Friday. He obviously didn't know whether she carried on working at home but she at least went home at a sensible time.

"We did have that fight earlier that took up a chunk of her time."

"You don't have to defend her Eddie. My sister is a workaholic and you know it."

He could agree with her but he knew why Rachel was so passionate. He would have defended her more but he knew that everything he was going to say was going to fall on deaf ears. He was glad that he saved his breath because Rachel took it away from him as she walked down the stairs to join them. He could tell that her smile was at his not-so-subtle reaction to her. She made it even worse for him as she placed a kiss on his cheek, knowing that she would have wanted to kiss him properly.

"We'd better not let this poor driver sit around any longer." He said once he had found his voice again.

"Good call Mr Lawson." Rachel said.

She was teasing him and he hoped that they could get away so he could show her how much he loved and hated the teasing. It wasn't so bad at school. He could keep his less-than-professional thoughts to himself. But they didn't have to be professional now and her smile gave her away. She wanted him to react like he did. It was going to be a long night for the pair of them if she kept it up.

* * *

Rachel was glad that it was her and Eddie that reached the table first. He sat down and as much as she would have loved to have sat in front of him, she sat down in the chair next to him, with Melissa basically running around the table to sit opposite Eddie. She shared a look with Eddie before turning to Adam, who was opposite her.

They looked at the menu while they waited for someone to come over and take their order.

"Merlot?" Eddie said to her.

"You know me, Eddie."

"Merlot?" Adam questioned.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"With the food on offer, I would say that a Zinfandel would be better than a Merlot."

Rachel already knew the look on Eddie's face. As long as Adam didn't order for her, there would be no problems.

"Alright Miss, Sir."

A smile rose on her lips as she turned to Bolton, who stood at the end of the table.

"I really need to stop going out to places where my students work." She said.

"How long have you been here then Bolton?" Eddie asked.

"Since the summer. Couldn't go back to Hordley even if he wanted me to. Mum knew a friend and I put everything you taught me last year into practice. Got it well easy Miss."

"Good for you." Rachel said.

"Don't worry. Your order is safe with me."

"Oh, it will be. Because you wouldn't want to risk having the rest of the term in detention."

"So what are we having?"

"A glass of Merlot and a pint of bitter," Eddie said before Adam could even open his mouth.

There was a small smile on Bolton's face as he wrote down the order.

"Any bitter?"

"Whatever is recommended."

Melissa ordered a white wine while Adam was very specific with the beer that he wanted. To Rachel, it just showed that Eddie and Adam were rather different. And Eddie just happened to know her a lot better.

Bolton told them that he would give them a little more time before he took their food order.

"At least we know that someone learnt something from the lessons for life group," Eddie said.

"Always knew he was a good kid deep down. Just needed someone to believe in him."

"Are you two going to talk shop all night?" Melissa said, seeming already annoyed at the small amount that they had said.

"Bolton is currently Rachel's biggest success."

"And Eddie, I've already told you that you don't have to defend her."

He gave her a look that she knew meant that he would tell her later. The conversation moved to Adam and what he had done since they last saw each other. Rachel couldn't deny that he had been successful but he didn't have to be all cocky about it. He was coming off a bit of a jerk and she hoped that it just because he was trying to show off.

"So the name change?" Adam asked.

Rachel had noticed that Adam hadn't called her by her name, probably trying to get used to not calling her by her old name.

He had said it at the wrong time as Bolton shot him a look that Rachel didn't know if she was grateful for. Although she suspected that Eddie was equally giving him a look of 'don't go there'.

"This is really the time or the place to be discussing that. As much as it is… Somewhat common knowledge."

"Have I missed something?"

"Adam…" Melissa started.

"Drop it. I am sure Rachel will tell you but this isn't the time or the place." Eddie said, interrupting her.

Dinner carried on in a similar fashion with Melissa and Adam getting on well while Rachel was sure that Eddie had the same idea of her as getting out of there as soon as possible. They were given the perfect opportunity as Adam went to talk to his friend that ran the new cocktail bar in town while Melissa disappeared into the loo. Eddie asked Bolton for the bill and the argument between them started.

"Eddie, I'm not leaving you with half the bill when both my sister and old school friend have drunk double what we have."

"And I said that I was paying. No arguments. Bolton, put half the bill on there." He said as he handed over his card.

She thought about shooting Bolton a look of 'you aren't doing that' but she had noticed that he had the smile that he had when Eddie ordered her drink for her.

"So the rumours are true then," Bolton said as he handed back Eddie's card.

"What rumours?" Rachel said.

"That it was Lawson's baby."

Both of them gave her a shrug before Bolton told them about a back entrance, making sure that they could just slip out without having to face Melissa or Adam. Eddie managed to flag down a taxi and as they got in, she realised that she didn't really know what their plan was.

"It's Friday." She said.

"Yeah, it is."

"Back to mine so I can get some clothes and then back to yours."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Eddie felt like they could have had another drink or talked a little more but as soon as he had closed the front door, Rachel was kissing him. He could feel her smile as he pulled her closer.

"I have wanted to do that all night."

"I could tell." He swallowed, not really knowing how she was going to take what he was going to say next. "In fact, I think we need to talk about your behaviour tonight."

"What about my behaviour?"

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about Mason."

He did worry that she wasn't going to catch on but with a groan, that did the weirdest of things to him, he realised that she understood his teasing.

"What are you going to do about it then Lawson?"

"Haven't made my mind up yet."

"Not like you to be indecisive."

"Maybe I've been spending too much time with you."

"How about… Instead of you trying to think of something, I make it up to you."

His mouth went dry as she gave him a smile that he had only seen more recently. He wanted to say something as she grabbed his hand to pull him towards the bedroom. He had made a promise to himself that he didn't want to do anything that would remind her of her past, but he didn't really stop her as she sat him down on the bed and undressed. There was just something about Rachel that made him feel things that he had never felt before and he hoped that she felt the same way as she pushed him back onto the bed.


	20. Can I Call You Mine?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, this seems like a bit of a time jump... although maybe that was the last chapter and I didn't realise... honestly, I don't know what the timeline of this story really is and I don't think the show did at times..._

_The line is from another Chainsmokers song (have we got the theme for this fic?) called Call You Mine. I believe it is more a song about past lovers but I think it works just as well here as well. _

_Do I have to put a warning at the beginning of every chapter now? Just because it doesn't really stop from here. The Reddie cuteness that is..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
Can I Call You Mine?**

"Eddie, you are going to have to do up another button on your shirt?"

"Not my fault someone decided to give me a hickey."

"Well, you shouldn't have mentioned Melissa."

They smiled at each other as Tom walked into her office. Rachel was glad that they were already at a professional distance from each other but she already suspected that Tom had noticed their change in behaviour around each other.

"How was the double date?" Tom asked as he sat down on the sofa.

Rachel was glad that Eddie groaned as she rolled her eyes. They joined him on the sofas, knowing that they weren't there to discuss that but knew that it was going to be discussed now.

"That well then?" Tom continued.

"I am still waiting for the questions as to where we got to." Rachel said. "Philip told me last night that she didn't get into until six that morning."

She could tell that Tom was trying to hide a smile but failing at it.

"Tom?"

"Melissa may have mentioned the date that you had the other week. I may have said that it was with Eddie, something that Melissa is certain would never happen. I just assumed."

Rachel turned to Eddie before looking back at Tom.

"Your assumption is right. But it is early days."

"I think it is going well," Eddie added.

"Me too."

"I'm happy for the both of you. Plus… I may have mentioned a couple of things about your relationship to Davina. Not the whole Stuart Hordley thing but the little things. Like the way you have been and all that." He paused. "Everyone thinks I have insider information and I mean, they are right but…"

"That is the problem with being in the inner circle." Rachel said. "Right, now that is over and done with, the Kellys?"

* * *

He knew it was a little risky with the door still being open but Eddie couldn't help himself as he crept up on Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist. She took a sharp intake of breath before she realised that it was him.

"Dear god Eddie."

He placed a kiss below her ear. "Did I surprise you?"

"Well, I wondered who the hell it might have been."

"I've decided something and I think I need your take on it before I do it."

She twisted in his arms to look at him. "My take on what?"

"I'm going to tell Melissa that I am seeing someone. I want to say you but you are right, she won't believe either of us if we tell her. I just want her to know that I am not single."

"I don't know whether she is going to believe you but it is worth a shot."

"I enjoyed the weekend."

"So did I."

"I can't wait until I can call you mine."

"How do you mean?"

He gave a short laugh. "I mean, I can't wait for the moment that I can introduce you to people as my girlfriend as opposed to my boss."

There was a sparkle in her eye and he knew that she felt the same way that he did. She slid her hands up his arms and latched them behind his neck to bring his head closer to hers. He still allowed her to set the pace of everything they did. The kiss was slow but it felt natural that is was that speed.

The bell broke the kiss and she patted his arms as he let her go.

"I think I have finally found a lipstick that doesn't rub off on you."

"Good because Steph has already seen the hickey."

She bit her lip. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. I quite liked possessive Rachel."

"Good."

"I'm going to find Melissa and then I am going to be back here as soon as I can."

"Round two then."

"Honestly Mason, you make it hard for me to have any professional thoughts around you."

"Go on. Go."

He didn't miss the way that she smiled at him. Her smile was definitely the most beautiful part of her and he was glad that he was the one that could make her happy.

* * *

"Melissa, can I have a word?" Eddie said, interrupting her conversation with Davina and Jasmine.

He was glad that Tom had said something about Davina knowing more. The way that she smiled confirmed to him that the hickey was the talking point of the staffroom.

"Sure. Just… Is it true?" Melissa said.

"Is what true?"

"The hickey."

He moved his shirt to expose it. "Happy?"

Davina and Jasmine looked rather happy at the sight of it. Melissa didn't and Eddie was grateful when she waited for the other two to leave before she said anything.

"Not really. I thought that we were getting on well."

"Melissa…"

"No so you slink off to some person that Rachel hasn't told me about and she goes to be with her man. It is like you both didn't want to be there."

Eddie really didn't know what Melissa was thinking. Was it really that hard to work out?

"I think Rachel was right when she said that she didn't have to tell you everything about my life."

"It is this person that you have liked for a while?"

"It is."

"How long?"

"Melissa, I don't really think that I have to answer that."

"Just is it early days?"

"It is but it is going extremely well and I can't wait until she feels a little more comfortable about the whole situation."

"Just think where we would be now."

"Melissa. Professionally, this needs to stop. I'm trying to be nice…"

"Nice?"

"But I don't want you to ruin the good thing that I have."

"At least you aren't the perfect guy that I thought you were."

Eddie huffed as she left. He had no idea what her problem was but he hoped that he hadn't now made things worse for Rachel.

* * *

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"I only told her that professionally, it needed to stop and that I didn't want her ruining the good thing that I have."

"Well for the moment you have a black mark against your name."

"I really don't think the hickey helped."

"Obviously wasn't one of my brightest ideas."

"Maybe I should give you a matching one. Maybe then she will work it out."

"Eddie."

"Rach, I'm serious."

She turned to him and looked up at him. "I know you are."

"Something else has happened."

"Adam and Melissa have come up with this amazing idea to start a breakfast club. To start on Adam's first day."

"Because that idea is going to go down great with Candice and Rose. Really? The first day back after Christmas?"

"I've already had to try and convince them. Honestly, I am so close to telling Adam and Melissa that they will have to run it themselves. I can't fall out with Candice and Rose. Especially when Rose needs this."

"What does that mean?"

Rachel sighed as they both stopped walking and turned to each other.

"I've had their social worker on the phone. She is so close to losing them. And with poor Denzil in prison… I think the last thing Rose wants this Christmas is to spend it alone with the kids in foster care."

"I don't really know how you can help her more."

"I would just like to know where the hell Denzil got that gun from. Where could an 11-year-old get a gun from?"

"If you want it, you can get it."

"I know."

"You are trying to distract yourself."

"How do you mean?"

"You don't want to think that on Friday, we are going to break for Christmas and you will have to deal with Melissa 24/7."

"Why can't I spend Christmas with you instead?"

"That sounds like a much better deal."

She took a step closer to him. "When are you free?"

"Why?"

"Just… It isn't like you haven't turned up, somewhat, unannounced before. Maybe I want to spend some time over Christmas with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"I thought you wanted to be English."

She loved the way that he smiled at her after he looked down the corridor to make sure that they were alone. Rachel was finding herself becoming so relaxed in his company, that she found herself not caring if anyone caught them as he kissed her.

* * *

The last day of term always meant a drink at the local and there was more than enough Christmas cheer to go around them all. Not that Rachel was overly happy when Melissa invited Adam along as well but Melissa did have a good argument. He did deserve to get to know the staff a bit before he started.

Yet Rachel found herself feeling rather relaxed as they all laughed at Tom's joke. She leant back in her chair and smiled as she felt Eddie's arm resting along the back of her chair.

"Come on then Rachel. Spill." Steph said, drunkenly.

"Spill what?"

"Where do you and Mr Lawson stand?"

"Steph!"

"Well, we are all wondering it. You know that he didn't leave your bedside after the fire."

"And Tom couldn't keep up with him as they were trying to find where you had been taken," Grantly said, joining in.

"Or that he was the one to actually carry you out of the school."

Rachel gave a small laugh. "I did know. Told many times how grateful I should be to have him by my side. Just about remember waking up and you being there." She said as she turned to Eddie.

She wondered when he was going to tell her that he was the one to get her to safety. Obviously not one to play the hero card.

"I couldn't leave you on your own again," Eddie said.

"And I am grateful."

Rachel was certain that she had heard Melissa scoffing but she didn't really care as the conversation luckily moved on. Everyone seemed to end up going off into their little groups as the night started to go on. She looked around and noticed the weird groups that form.

Tom and Davina were chatting to Rob and Jasmine, who she suspected were a little closer than they were at the beginning of the year. Not that Rachel would let Eddie find that out just yet. He was weirdly protective of their youngest member of staff. Maybe because the more experienced members of staff had taken advantage of that.

Steph, Matt and Grantley were off probably gossiping about something or other. Probably about her and Eddie. Not that she found herself caring that much about it. Eddie was right. They would talk and it wasn't like it wasn't the truth now. She knew that Eddie would bring up the fact that maybe they should tell the staff again but she knew that it would happen in her own time. Maybe sooner than she would expect by how comfortable he made her feel.

Melissa and Adam had disappeared somewhere. Not that Rachel really cared.

It did mean that when Eddie returned to her side, he was the only one that she could talk to without breaking into a group that was already formed.

"What?" He said once he noticed her staring.

"It seems like it is just you and me."

"So it does."

"I may have promised Philip that I would come home but that doesn't stop us sneaking off now. Bearing in mind, I won't see you now until the 28th."

"What am I going to do with you, Mason?"

She leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"I can think of quite a few things I want you to do to me."

Eddie swallowed loudly and finished his pint off in record speed. They quickly made their goodbyes, wishing everyone a good Christmas and a Happy New Year. It was as they waited for the taxi that Rachel found herself in Eddie's arms, kissing him. She was certain that someone was bound to see them, but like earlier that week, she found herself not caring one bit. She knew that it should scare her to feel this open. She had never felt like this about anyone before.

"I love you." She said as they parted.

She didn't completely understand why the words fell out of her mouth at that moment but she knew that she would always remember the way that he smiled at her before he spoke.

"I love you too."


	21. A Disaster Waiting To Happen

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_Now, this is basically S05E14 with Eddie being there... with the added part of the beginning of S04E03 in regards for the breakfast club part. _

_I swear there are bigger gaps between these chapters... I just don't know..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One  
A Disaster Waiting To Happen**

"You do not know how happy I am to see you." Rachel said as Eddie walked into her office.

He wasn't surprised at her comment but more at the peck on his lips after she placed herself in front of him. She had become more open with their relationship and he knew that soon, someone would catch them. But he knew that it meant that Rachel felt comfortable with him. Just when he thought he couldn't love her any more.

"Sorry I had to cancel the 28th."

"Eddie, spending time with Micheal is more important than me."

"I could have always brought him round."

"You do know the black mark that you put against your name is now gone. She would have seen that as a sign that you wanted more."

"So I am back in Melissa's good books?"

"Why I am glad to see you. I can have a proper adult conversation that doesn't involve my love life, or lack of as Melissa thinks. She now believes that I have made someone up to shut her up."

"Rach, you are going to have to tell her to move out. She only seems to be getting worse and, as much as I love to hear your rants, do we really want to do this every morning?"

"No. I will talk to her about that." She sighed. "Things were just made worse when Adam popped round to discuss the breakfast club plans and ended up staying over."

"Really?"

"Honestly, I wish it was because something was happening between them. Anything to take Melissa's attention off you."

"But you don't think it is?"

"I... feel like they are planning something. I don't know what but I don't like it."

"The natural worrier in you." Eddie smiled at her. "Should we go and show our faces at this breakfast club?"

"I suppose so. It is the first day back. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

The moment the words had come out of her mouth, Rachel regretted saying them. This was Waterloo Road after all. The simplest of ideas could always go up in flames. Especially when her sister was meant to be in charge and had not kept her eye on the ball. She surveyed the mess from the middle of the room, trying to stop the anger at her sister rising in her as Eddie tried to talk to Janeece about what had happened.

"Have you got any names Janeece?" She said as she turned to them.

"Miss, it was all of them."

Rachel was going to question her further when both Melissa and Adam happened to walk through the door at the same time. Eddie quickly dismissed Janeece, telling her that it wasn't her fault, probably to shield the pupil from seeing her unleashed her wrath on Melissa.

"What on earth happened?" Melissa asked as she surveyed the mess.

"You left a pupil supervising her peers. On her own. And even if Maxine had been there with her, you would have left them both for the mob. Instead, poor Janeece has left here, probably still feeling like it was her fault even though Eddie has told her otherwise."

"I had something that I needed to do."

"And it could have waited… 10 minutes. Hey?"

"Don't you think you are being a little harsh?" Adam said.

"A little harsh? Adam, this isn't me being harsh. This is my sister messing up again when she promised me she wouldn't let her eye off the ball this term. We are barely 20 minutes into the new term and this has already happened. Before the bell even rang."

"Rachel," Eddie said.

She felt the calming effect of his voice and she surveyed the mess once more. She knew that Adam had a small point. She was just angry at Melissa because her sister couldn't see any further than her own happiness. It was driving her insane and she could even tell Philip was getting angry at Melissa's blindness.

"This will need to be cleaned up by lunchtime at the latest. Candice and Rose aren't helping you, so I will have to go and find you some volunteers. Maybe all those who just happen to find themselves in the cooler this morning will be put to better use here."

"I'll go and tell whoever is on cooler duty that and to pass on the message."

"Thanks, Eddie." Rachel said just before he left. "And I am sure if you ask the caretaker nicely, he will give you everything you will need."

"I'm clearing up?" Melissa questioned.

She gave her sister a little dignity by walking closer to her before she said anything else.

"Yes. I've had to clean up your messes in the past. It is about time you start cleaning up your own." She said in a low voice.

"I never asked you to clean up my messes."

"No. You didn't. Maybe it was because I knew it was all going to be blamed on me if I didn't. And don't start again. You have already made it very clear that you don't think that highly of me when we were children."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been a control freak."

"Maybe you should stop seeing Mum with rose-tinted glasses."

Before another argument erupted between them, Rachel left for the safety and comfort of her office, hoping that the paperwork would be a good distraction until her deputy could join her.

* * *

"Have you spoken to Janeece again?" Eddie said.

"Yes. I even apologised for seemingly putting the blame on her and reassured her again that it wasn't her fault."

"Apparently, Adam didn't like the way that you spoke to Melissa this morning."

"She is a big girl. She can take it."

"Can you?"

Rachel cocked her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"You looked really angry this morning. I can't remember the last time I saw you that angry."

"It was just bad timing. It's the first day back and we have already had one disaster before the bell even rang. Adam won't tell me his plans and I swear that this is just going to blow up in my face."

"It's not going to blow up in your face. Look it is two hours until lunch and you haven't had Candice knocking at your door about Adam yet. That is one battle won."

There was a knock at the door and Rachel knew that Eddie had tempted fate once more.

* * *

"I am going to need a drink before today is done," Rachel whispered to Eddie as he joined her in the corridor with the other teachers and the students.

"And I think Grantley is about to give you your next headache."

She groaned as the teacher approached them. In all honesty, she did like Adam's idea once he had explained it to her, Candice and Rose properly. The communal eating seemed like something that could help and she was willing to give anything a go.

"Mr Budgen."

Grantley opened his mouth, probably to complain about the wait, when Adam opened the doors to the canteen and welcomed them all in. It was probably the only time that Rachel was happy to see him. If anything, she would have loved to sit at a table with Eddie and talk to him to stop her racing thoughts about how the day was going. Instead, Adam basically put them on either side of the room. The only thing she was grateful of was that Eddie sat facing in the room like her. At least she could see glimpses of him.

He was straight over to her as soon as everyone had finished. They moved into the corner as they watched the pupils bring their plates and the serving dishes up to the side.

"If anything, I think Adam might have cottoned on." Rachel said.

"Either that or he sees me as a rival."

"Adam was just a friend."

"He might have been just a friend to you but was you just a friend to him?"

"Worked well. Don't you think?" She said, ignoring Eddie's last comment.

"Yeah, we will have to discuss it with Candice and Rose and maybe we will do it on a monthly basis or something like that."

"I should really talk to them and Adam, shouldn't I?"

"Definitely Candice and Rose. Unfortunately, I have double year 11 now. But I will take you for that drink tonight."

"I will hold you to that Lawson."

If the canteen had been more empty, she probably would have given him a quick kiss. Instead, she let him go with just a smile before hurrying the other students along.

* * *

Rachel tried to process everything that just happened while she waited for Eddie to set his class a task. She knew that she probably should have got him once she had calmed down but she found herself only wanting Eddie.

"What's happened, Rach?"

"I think you were right."

"About?"

"Adam."

"What's happened?" He repeated.

"I spoke to Candice and Rose and told them that we appreciate everything that they do and that the Breakfast club won't be happening tomorrow morning because we will have a meeting with Adam and Melissa to discuss it all. They were happy enough with that. Adam was doing something so I left to do some more paperwork.

"I returned later and he was the only one in the canteen and I told him that I thought that he would be better if he spoke to Candice and Rose as his equal rather than talking down to them and then somehow we got locked in the store cupboard and he confessed that all his little changes to himself and his personality had been because of me and I said that I didn't care and that I thought we were just friends and." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath as Eddie placed his hand on her shoulders. "Eddie, he told me that the problem was that we were just friends and then… He tried to kiss me."

He sighed. "Reason why I have manic worried Rachel at my door again."

"Joyce had come down because someone from the LEA was trying to get hold of me. I don't know what would have happened if… If she didn't come when she did."

"Do you want me to find someone to cover my lesson?"

She sighed. "No. I just… I just needed to tell you and it has helped me to process everything that has just happened."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. Definitely hold you to that drink now. I think I need it more than ever."

"Tom is on a free all afternoon if you need someone else."

She wanted him to hold her. To make all the new thoughts and old memories to stop due to the comfort of his embrace and love. It would have been made easier if the school knew that they were dating. Maybe they would have hugged in the corridor in front of the class. Instead, Eddie squeezed her shoulders before he dropped his hands to his side.

She knew that they would talk about it later. It just didn't help her in the meantime.

* * *

If it had just been the two of them, Eddie would have brought Rachel a bottle of red and just allowed her to down it at her own pace as they spoke over the events of the day.

However, once again, they seemed to be out with all of the staff and he could tell that Rachel was already very uncomfortable and was just waiting for everyone to go off into their little groups. He ordered her a large Merlot and himself a pint and as he waited, he tried to think of a good enough excuse to try and get Rachel to one side so that they could talk through her day and he could try and make her feel a little better. Because he knew that the last thing she wanted to do now was to go home with Melissa.

He wondered whether the most obvious thing to do would be to tell the truth.

"Rach, do you want to talk about that thing that you came to me about earlier?" He said as he arrived back at the table.

Eddie liked the way that Adam squirmed a bit before sitting up a little straighter. Eddie knew he had him.

"Yes, of course. And we need to discuss that other thing before the meeting tomorrow."

"What meeting?" Melissa said.

"Yes. Tom and Adam as well. I need you all in my office at 8 tomorrow morning. I think we need to discuss today and work out a way to move forward."

"So why do you need to discuss it now?" Adam asked.

"Because we have the final say on things." Rachel said as she grabbed her things.

They found a quiet corner away from them and Eddie shook his head as Rachel drank half the glass in one go.

"Why has everything gone wrong today?"

"Because this job has never been an easy ride."

"Eddie, you are going to have to deal with Adam from now on. I… I just don't think that I can be alone with him."

"I understand."

"I think you are the only one that does."

"That is probably because I know you like no one else does."

"I don't think I told you that I love you today." She said with a smile.

"And I don't think I have either. I do love you, Rachel."

He knew that she wanted to be more affectionate than that. She wanted to say more to him or do more to show him that she did love him. He knew that she didn't need to. Her eyes and smile always showed him that she loved him.


	22. Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Time jump here... I really don't know what my timings are here and whether I should have done more than like five chapters to a term but I also didn't want this story to basically become... boring and mundane... If you get what I mean... Everything is good with a bit of drama._

_Another song from World War Joy (if you are surprised any more), called Who Do You Love, as the title for this chapter. And I have probably scared you all again... whoops._

_Don't know whether this will brighten up your Monday or not... the first part will... it is just the rest of the chapter that might be a little questionable. I think that you would prefer chapter 35 (that I wrote yesterday)... _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two  
****Who Do You Love, Do You Love Now?**

"I'm just going to have to do it aren't I?"

"Do what?"

Rachel sighed. "Go on a date with Adam just to get both him and Melissa off my back."

"You shouldn't have to."

"I know but you haven't had to come home to Melissa basically begging me for Adam. It has been like that every day for the last month."

"I don't want him taking advantage of you."

She smiled as she allowed her hand to make its way across his chest to his side. She would have tried to get closer to him but they were as close as they could be as they lied in his bed. His arm stroked her side and Rachel couldn't remember the last time she felt this content with a man.

"The only other thing we could do is to go public." She said.

She sat up on her elbow to look at him when he didn't reply.

"What?" She said.

"Would you be comfortable with that?"

"Going public? The staff all suspect something. Tom is basically telling everyone anyway and... I am ready. I love you and I want to be with you. I have… never felt so comfortable with a person before."

"Then we will have to see what Monday brings."

"We will."

She squealed as he switched their positions, so he was on top of her. He kissed her.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"Just something Melissa said. About her and me. Just think where we would be now. Was it weird that my thoughts went straight to you and wondering where we would be if the fire never happened?"

"For one, my sister wouldn't be about." She said before she kissed him. "Secondly, we would have gone on that date at the end of term." She kissed him again. "And lastly, we would have had this conversation months ago. Because we would have had her to look after."

"I know we haven't really mentioned it."

"No, we haven't."

"But we could still make the lie real this time. Minus the drunken night."

"It's not exactly like we have done what we preach to the kids."

"Isn't it do as we say and not do as we do?" He said as he kissed her.

She hummed. "Eddie, at the very least, all I need is you. You make me happy."

"But there is no harm in trying."

"No there isn't."

* * *

Rachel sat in her dressing gown, with a towel wrapped around her head, completely and utterly unmotivated to do anything else than get in her pyjamas and just to crawl into bed.

"Mum says you are going on a date," Philip said as he pushed her bedroom door open.

"I'm wondering whether I could fake an illness."

"Rach, you are just going to have to tell her."

"Rach? You've picked that up from Eddie as well."

"I can stop if you don't like it."

"What? My boys stop calling me Rach. I think it is rather sweet."

"Your boys?"

"Philip, I have all the time in the world for you and you know that you are always welcomed."

"Maybe I should be glad to be grouped with Eddie. Why can't she see that you are happy with him?"

"Because that is the way that she has always been. Melissa is used to getting what she wants."

"But do you really have to go on a date with Adam? Eddie told me that if I see you alone with him that I am allowed to interrupt you."

"So I have my boys looking out for me?"

Philip hesitated for a moment. "I care about you Rach."

"I know."

"I just want to see my favourite auntie happy."

"Philip. To my knowledge, I am your only auntie."

"Do you want me to go downstairs and tell Mum to phone Adam, telling him that you have gone down with food poisoning?"

"No. Because he will only reschedule. The sooner I get this over and done with, the sooner I can go back and focus on my boys."

"I've never seen you like this before. Over Eddie."

"It's because I haven't. He is the first person that I could see myself settling down with."

"I like him."

"Good. Now I should probably get ready for a date that isn't with my boyfriend."

"That serious with him?"

"Almost told everyone Monday."

"I'm sure everyone knows though."

"I'm sure they do," Rachel whispered after Philip closed the door. "So why can't Adam and Melissa see it?"

* * *

Having Sarah serving her again wasn't a problem. The problem was the person sitting opposite her and even the young girl could tell how uncomfortable her ex-headteacher was.

"There is a back entrance," Sarah said when she came over with their second round of drinks and Adam was in the toilet.

"He is just a friend. I just need to tell him that."

"Sure? Because I have seen many dates like this."

"Honestly Sarah, it is fine."

"What about the other guy you were with? Eddie?"

"Me and Eddie are doing fine. I've done this to please him and my sister. It's a long story."

"Just as long as you do what you told us. Be strong and if you don't want it, tell them."

Rachel laughed as Sarah walked off, remembering the situation that caused her to say that. It had been after a school disco where the boys had been rather boyish. There were a number of teachers that would just write off the boys behaviour but Rachel made sure that the girls knew that it wasn't their job to be used like that. If they didn't want to have sex, then there was no obligation for them to have it.

"Can we seriously not eat out without bumping into a pupil of yours?" Adam said as he returned.

"It is easy for them at this age to get jobs in restaurants. It fits in with school as well and it does teach them something."

"Except when they are incompetent and hold up the kitchen."

"We all have to start somewhere Adam."

"Do we?"

"I am sure your culinary skills come from years of being in the kitchen. I don't think most people just walk into a job and are instantly good at it."

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Defend them all the time. Your students are some of the most unruly kids going."

"Because don't you remember being like that once? I've gone through life, trying to pick the schools that were closest to the one that we went to so as… so I could stop someone like me making the same choices that I made."

"You can't save people from themselves."

"You can. I wish that I had a teacher that paid attention to the fact that Mum would turn up to Melissa's parents evening but not mine. Or that one of the reasons that I started to fall behind in classes was because I had to work so that we could eat. And don't go running to Melissa to ask whether this is all true. She never saw that side of things."

"Is that why you are so bitter with her?"

"Honestly Adam, the last person I want to talk about tonight is Melissa."

"But the way you constantly speak to her? Like the incident on my first day. It isn't really being the supportive older sister, is it?"

"She took her eye off the ball and it blew up in her face rather than mine for once. And I will start showing her a little more support when she shows me some. Everything comes back to me Adam. Or have you forgotten that I run the school?"

"She is right. You do have it in for her."

Rachel now wished that she took Sarah's escape route.

"I don't. I just have people relying on me. Every failure comes back to me. Doesn't help when the head of the governors doesn't like me." She paused. "Anyway, why are you so defensive of her?"

"It seems like someone has to be."

"Because it just confuses me. You want this date with me but you always seem to be in the corner whispering with her. Plus there was the fact that she didn't get in until six the morning after we all went out to dinner."

"Do you think I am going out with Melissa?" He laughed. "Oh my word. I'm not the bit interested in Melissa. Never have and never will. It's you that I want. But it is nice that someone wants to go out and spend the night with me. Unlike you, running off."

"Well at least one of us is acting their age." She muttered.

So that put to bed the theory that Adam and Melissa were together. It just meant that they were planning something. Were they really this determined to keep her and Eddie apart? Were they really this determined to be with someone who was obviously in love with someone else?

"So Eddie?"

Finally a conversation she could get behind.

"What about Eddie?" She said.

"I heard a rumour."

"About?"

"You being pregnant with his child. Some of the students were talking about it. Have you got a child with him?"

"No. I… I lost the child due to the fire."

"Was it like a weird one-night stand thing?"

"At the time it was but…"

"So is he a rival?"

"What?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase it. Do I have to be worried about Eddie come between us?"

"Adam, there is no us."

"I think that there will be."

"Adam. You are my friend. You have always been my friend."

"And you can't deny that we could be more than that."

"No. We can't. As much as you and Melissa don't like it, I am seeing someone and I can't allow you to ruin that."

"Sorry?"

"I've got a boyfriend. Someone I really care about and love and I don't want to hurt them because you and Melissa are forcing me into situations that I don't want to be in."

"But I love you, Amanda."

She swallowed as he used her old name.

"You might do. But I'm not Amanda any more and I don't love you. Not in that way. Not in the way that you want me to." Rachel stood up. "I have to go before you do something stupid."

"Who?"

"Sorry?"

"Who is he? The boyfriend?"

"Eddie Lawson."

* * *

Rachel was glad that Philip was still up when she got back. Melissa was out apparently and, as much as she wanted to be with Eddie, her nephew was just as good company to talk out her awful date.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." He asked.

"I had to go before he did something stupid. He asked me whether he should see Eddie as a rival."

"What brought that up?"

"Because he had overheard someone say about me being pregnant."

"Was the baby Eddie's then?"

She hesitated. "This doesn't go any further than us. Okay?"

"Okay."

She pushed herself off the sofa and made her way towards her bookshelf. She grabbed the copy of Crime and Punishment that Eddie had given her before rejoining Philip. She turned to the right page and took out the sonogram.

"There she is."

"My little cousin." He said as he smiled at the photo.

"Philip. You will hear that she was Eddie's but she wasn't. Eddie gave me the lie to say that it was one drunken night that we couldn't remember and… in all honesty, it became the truth because the truth hurt too much."

"Do I want to know the truth?"

"Probably not."

"Do you want to tell me?"

"I've spoken about Stuart Hordley."

"The man that told the whole school about your past. Yeah?"

"He… He raped me in my office and she was a product of that."

"Rach! I'm guessing you haven't told Mum."

"She doesn't believe that I was pregnant. I doubt she would believe me if I said that and then she would ask around the staff and only Eddie and Tom know for sure. I don't whether anyone else has worked it out because I don't want to ask to bring it out in the open. She would then believe me less because no one will back up that story. I don't need to be reliving it." She paused. "Adam tried to kiss me on his first day. It is why Eddie said what he did about me being alone with him. He doesn't want me to go through that again."

"Why don't you show her this?"

"Does she deserve to see it?"

"Point taken." Philip paused. "Why did you come home? I thought you would have gone to be with Eddie."

"I almost did. Then I thought that I hadn't really spent that much time with you and at home in general since you moved in and… Well, I may say you are always welcome but I don't think I have shown it. This is me trying to show it."

"Thanks, Rach. For showing me this."

"No problem."

Rachel placed the sonogram back in the book and returned the book to its rightful place before she turned to her nephew and finally caught up with him.


	23. Addiction

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Onto Series 4 Episode 5... And just when you thought Melissa couldn't get any more annoying..._

_And don't worry, there is more Rachel and Philip, with a little bit of Eddie thrown in, in the future... If that is giving nothing away..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three  
Addiction**

After the date with Adam and Melissa's rant about not giving him a chance, the last thing Rachel needed was them talking down at her, Eddie and Tom. Behind her back, Melissa had organised a drugs awareness day with Ralph Mellor and the worst part of it all was that they had both gotten on their high horses and was talking to them like they didn't know it was a problem.

"I bet you half the parents are either drink or drug dependent," Adam said.

"Definitely. We have to break the cycle or otherwise, these kids will end up like their parents." Melissa said.

"Teaching them the consequences will work. Has done for this one community centre that I worked at."

"You do know addiction isn't as black and white as that." Rachel said.

"I think it is Rach," Melissa said.

"You have no idea why alcoholics and drug addicts around here do what they do. You have no idea of how they found themselves in the position that they are in. There are many factors and you can't just pin it down on one and you can't treat them all the same. Like smoking. You can't judge them because you don't know where they have come from."

"Alright, Rach. Trying to tell me something."

Her eyes flicked to Eddie. She knew that he could already guess where her passion came from. But she knew that he had his own questions. Something he would surely ask about later.

"Melissa. Adam. Maybe just remember where we grew up. I wouldn't like to say that it is too far from the Waterloo Road estate." Rachel said as the bell rang. "I suppose we should get down there. Get this thing over and done with."

Rachel couldn't wait for the day to be over.

* * *

"You looked a little uncomfortable earlier," Eddie said as they walked down the corridors.

"It isn't as black and white as they make it out to be."

"I was talking about when Melissa said whether you were trying to tell her something."

Rachel glanced at him a couple of times before she decided that she should say something.

"I have used alcohol as a coping mechanism before. With… you went to clubs and bars to pick people up and once you had a few people that were willing to come back, you made up your clients. To begin with, I used alcohol as a way to push myself through it. I… I never liked what I had to do. I never once enjoyed it or saw the fun in it as some of the other girls would say. I did it for the money. It got easier but when I started to want to get out of doing it, I would try and get myself so drunk that... " She sighed. "The most sober I had been for two years was when I was cooling off in the police cell. It didn't stop after my release but after I changed my name and started my new life, I knew it had to change. It's why I don't drink anything stronger than wine. I don't want to fall into the spiral again."

"Christ Rachel. The more I hear, the less I want to hear."

"Eddie that makes no sense."

"I'm glad that you never allowed it to beat you."

"Why do you think that I throw myself into my work?"

"I suppose."

"There was also a culture of taking drugs. I tried to stay away but there are some points where I wouldn't get away with it. Depends on the clients that were in that day. But it was also like around here where I grew up. People who had got addicted for a number of reasons. I don't know why it seems like Melissa and Adam have forgotten about that."

"I suppose it is easy to forget where you have come from when you have no intention of looking back. Rach, everything you do is to make sure these kids are given the opportunities that you wished that you had. I see that. I know that. And I can't stand here and say that I'm as clean as a whistle when it comes to drugs."

"How?"

"In my youth, I may have campaigned to have drugs legalised."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from laughing. "What?"

"I was misled."

"Right pair of hypocrites." She sighed. "Going back to Melissa and Adam. It isn't that. They don't know addiction because they have never been addicted to something."

"Maybe your right."

"I'm quite glad that I have a new addiction."

"What's that?"

"You."

Eddie laughed. "Very smooth Mason."

"We need to schedule another date."

"We do. Rach. Actually there is something I need to tell you."

They stopped walking and Rachel was concerned at the worried look on his face. It was obviously something that was troubling him and she knew that he was trying to find the right words to tell her. It was something that would happen in his own time, if they hadn't been interrupted.

"Miss Mason, I have the drug test results," Ralph said as he walked towards them.

* * *

"Eddie, I swear you are the only thing keeping me from going insane."

"Look on the bright side, Ralph no longer being a governor means that you won't have him breathing down your neck any more."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Okay. He won't be able to influence any other decisions against you."

"The Kellys don't make it easy. They are feuding with everyone and… The problem is Earl. Marley just wants to get his head down and I am sure Sambuca would be the same if it wasn't for Earl trying to cause mayhem wherever he goes and dragging her into it."

"But how are we going to calm him down?"

"Methods like we used on Bolton and Paul and the lot aren't going to work with him." Rachel paused. "The gun."

"What about it?"

"Just thinking out loud. We have constantly been asking ourselves how an eleven-year-old got a gun. It might be a little easier for a 16-year-old to get a gun."

"I suppose."

Rachel's eyes flicked up at Eddie before going back to the paperwork that seemed to pile up on her desk over the course of the day.

"Not that we would have any proof of that unless the person who put the note underneath my door comes forward. I don't think we would know the events of that day properly."

"Rachel, that thing that I wanted to talk to you about earlier." Eddie started to say before the door to her office opened.

"Rach, are you ready to go? I completely forgot that I have to take my car into town for its MOT and I need you to pick me up. They are going to do it tomorrow so hopefully, I can pick it up at lunchtime." Melissa said as she walked into the room.

Rachel sighed. "I can be. Can you just give me five minutes to get some of this paperwork organised?"

"They close at four. I really can't let the MOT run out again."

"Fine."

"And I am sure that this can all wait till tomorrow."

Rachel knew that it could. Just she knew that by the time she got through the papers that were currently waiting for her, the pile wouldn't have changed height because of all the new papers that needed her attention. At least if she took her laptop home, which she was going to do, she could get through the emails that she hadn't had time to read or reply to.

"Eddie, do you want to catch up in the morning? Go through those things that you wanted to talk about."

"Of course."

As much as she wanted to find out what Eddie wanted to tell her, she knew that it would have to wait for the morning. She just hoped that he would get the opportunity. It seemed like he had been trying to tell her all day.

* * *

Eddie sat on the sofa, with his phone on the side, trying to work out whether he should just call Rachel and tell her what he had been wanting to tell her all day or just hope that he could tell her tomorrow morning, face to face, as he thought that he should tell her.

He knew the longer he left it, the harder it would be to tell Rachel and the worse it would look on him.

The problem was that he didn't know how to tell her. He had been thinking about it since it had happened on Friday and other than just blurting it out, he couldn't find the words to tell Rachel.

He knew, in the end, it wouldn't reflect badly on him but with what Rachel had said earlier about him being her new addiction and just generally everything that had happened in the last year, she deserved the respect of knowing.

He was surprised when his phone rang and who was calling him.

"Rach?"

"_You can't tell her."_

"I can. I owe it to her."

"_But this is Rachel we are talking about. You know she isn't going to take it well."_

"Take what well? Nothing happened and once she has had time to process it, she will realise that."

"_Eddie. Did nothing happen?"_

"Melissa, stop twisting it. Nothing happened other than you barging into my house."

"_Your word against mine. Eddie, there is no point in telling her. You know it will kill her. Especially when she thinks that she is dating you."_

"Melissa…"

"_The cheek she has to tell Adam that. She gets jealous easily. She doesn't want to see me happy and that is why she keeps us apart. We are meant to be Eddie. Just dump your girlfriend and we can have a repeat of Friday night."_

"Nothing happened Friday night. And we aren't meant to be. Melissa, I am with Rachel. I am happy and in love with Rachel and if you are so blind to see that, then I think you need to look at yourself. I am not the one hurting Rachel. You are and I don't know how much more I can deal with it. I am going to tell her."

"_But if nothing happened, why do you need to tell her? Something obviously happened for you to feel the need to tell her."_

Eddie didn't give her a reply. He knew why he had to tell Rachel. He had to tell her so that Melissa didn't use it against him in the future. Plus she had been so open with him when she confessed that Adam had tried to kiss her. He had to give her the decency of telling her about this as well.

"_Just think about it, Eddie. We could be good together."_

He groaned as he threw the phone down next to him. Why did everything always have to be so complicated?

* * *

_Please don't murder me just yet... I know what I am doing... just about_


	24. The Earl Kelly Problem

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So no one has murdered me yet... good... Don't know whether you should trust me or not yet... Who knows what might happen..._

_Maybe we should just move on to this chapter... Although I don't know whether you will like me more for it or not... And this chapter wasn't originally this long... May have added something last minute... not particularly something that you are going to like..._

_And Melissa is definitely the nonredeemable biggest bitch in the world... Not that I think you guys will mind that... somewhat..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four  
The Earl Kelly Problem**

"Tell Tom what you were thinking last week," Eddie said.

It was one of those rare meetings now where it was just the Head, her deputy and the Head of Pastoral Care. Melissa happened to be on a course, giving Rachel a few hours of freedom from her and Adam was planning his next big project, something that he wouldn't tell Rachel about at the moment.

"Maybe we've been asking ourselves the wrong question. What if it wasn't Denzil with the gun? What if Earl had the gun or at least brought it and gave it to his brother or Denzil found it?" She said.

"I wouldn't actually put it passed Earl. His first day… I moaned about it in the staff room and maybe I should have said something to you guys, but I saw Earl with Paul up against the lockers and I intervened. I've been here long enough and for some kids, if you give them what they give you, then they usually back off and I am not one to shy away from confrontation. He had me up against the lockers before I pushed him off. The next thing, we were face to face and he brings up his hand, like a gun, and pretends to shoot me in the head. I gave him a warning and well he never did it again as far as I am aware." Tom explained.

"Do we actually know what Denzil said to the police?" Eddie said.

"Eddie, he confessed to having the gun and I brought him out of the school with it in his hand. They had enough evidence to charge him."

"And you gave the note over to the police."

"We aren't going to know what happened that day unless the person who put that note underneath my door owns up and with Earl still about, that is going to be the last thing that is going to happen."

"So what are we going to do? The only thing that has seemed to calm him down is Maxine but that hasn't done much and it has made her behaviour go downhill." Tom said.

"Keep monitoring. I have never had a student like him." Rachel said. "And I don't want to say it because I have never given up on a student before but I don't think we are going to change him. I don't think he will ever calm down. I think he is too set in his ways and that way is… mayhem."

"So we have to wait for the next thing that he does?"

"I'm afraid so Tom. I… I honestly don't know what to do."

The bell rang and she knew that both of them had lessons to get to. Eddie looked apprehensive to go. They still hadn't had the chance to speak about whatever he wanted to tell her. He was even less so when Adam made his way into her office.

"Adam." She said as Eddie closed the door.

"My next project."

"Right?"

"A takeaway service for the kids so they have a healthy meal for afterschool."

Rachel sighed before telling Adam to carry on.

* * *

"What did Adam want this morning?" Eddie asked.

"Whether we could put on a takeaway service. Basically to stop the kids heading to the chippy or burger van once they leave here. It is his project, I'm not allowed to take all the glory when it is a success, and he is even going to donate his time free of charge."

"So you let him do it?"

"I don't think he was going to leave my office unless I said yes."

"Rach, about that think I was going to tell you. I…" Eddie started before he was interrupted.

"Rachel. It's Earl." Davina shouted down the corridor.

They turned to each other before they followed the trainee teacher down the corridor and towards whatever was happening.

* * *

Rachel instantly knew that Eddie wouldn't be happy that she was the first one into the Head of Pastoral Care office, but it stopped him from entering, which she was glad about, as she stopped in the doorway.

"Earl, what do you think you are doing?" She asked as calmly as she could.

"They won't listen." He shouted.

Tom was knelt on the floor with his hands behind his head while a very scared Maxine and Steph were hugging each other. She knew that the same thing that was scaring them was scaring her. Earl had a gun and she wondered how the hell he got it passed the metal detectors.

"Maybe… Maybe they would be more inclined to listen if you… if you weren't waving that gun around."

Denzil, she knew, was just a scared child. If he had shot her, it would have been on impulse because he was scared and the adrenaline would have kicked in. The way that Earl turned the gun on her made her think that he would be more calculating. This was a boy who had thought about it, checked out where he should shoot at.

"Do you think? I mean, are you listening to me now? I told you I would be your worst nightmare. Am I now?"

"Yes, you are."

"So why don't you come away from the door? Come into the room and close it."

Rachel did as he said, knowing that she was shutting Eddie out. She hadn't heard his footsteps leave her but she wondered whether he wanted to let her know that he was by her side even though she had, yet again, put herself into a dangerous situation. Even though the police needed to be called.

"I suppose you were use to taking orders once."

"Earl, please," Maxine said. "This is between me and you."

"And all these have included themselves now. I mean him." Earl said as he turned the gun to Tom. "He has wanted to get rid of us since the moment that we started at the school. More so when he found out that we had moved in next door." He turned the gun to Steph. "She has never liked me. Never thought I was good enough for you. I am Max. You know I am Max." He turned the gun back to Rachel. "And she is the worst. She saw me as her next little pet project. The whole family really. She wanted to be the person to straighten out the Kellys. Shame she got a little distracted. Now was it your sister, the old friend or the deputy?"

Rachel knew she had an argument for all three. She hoped that it was a rhetorical question. That he didn't expect an answer. Although she knew that all the time she was there, she would be trying to answer that question.

As he slowly dropped the gun to his side, Rachel felt like there might be a way to talk him around, to make sure that no one got hurt. The last thing she needed was someone getting hurt. She could still talk him down, couldn't she?

* * *

As soon as the adrenaline wore off, Rachel could feel the tears coming as Philip hugged her. The relief that nothing bad had happened wash over her and she couldn't help but hold onto her nephew as tightly as she could. She could tell that Eddie was still in control of the situation, giving her the chance to breakdown.

She watched Davina and Chlo hug Tom as he looked over at her. As much as she wanted to know the full story, she knew that she probably wasn't going to get it. Whatever had caused Earl to do what he had done was going to be a mystery to her.

Philip only let her go when Eddie walked over. Because of the contained nature and the fact that it was so close to the end of the school day, the police only stormed in once most people had left. A decision that wasn't taken lightly but one that seemed to reduce the number of lives that could have been lost. Not that anyone's life was lost, thankfully.

"I know what you are going to say," Rachel whispered.

"At this point, I am just glad that you are not hurt."

"I put myself in the firing line again."

"We didn't know what we were walking into."

"How?"

"That is a question for tomorrow. Come on. The police have said that they will get your statement tomorrow. I need to take you home."

"Stay the night Eddie."

"Don't worry, I am not going to leave your side."

* * *

Eddie watched Rachel as she stared at one of her bookshelves. She had only blinked a few times and he knew that she was replaying the events over in her mind. She was in shock. He was in shock and probably Philip was as well. He needed to get her in an okay position before Melissa returned home.

"Here." He said as he handed her the mug. "Don't worry, it is decaf."

"Thanks." She said after blinking at him a couple of times.

She took the drink off him and pushed her palms into the warm mug. He would have brought it up but it wasn't really the time or the place. Maybe it was just one of her grounding methods. He sat down next to her on the sofa, keeping a small amount of distance between them.

"How?" She asked.

"I don't think we have worked that one out yet."

"But the measures that we have put in place. I…"

"Rachel. I know. You don't want the school associated with panic and traumatised kids."

"Today could have been worse."

"And thankfully it wasn't. I don't think… I think Ralph was right in the end. This is an isolated incident. And you were right. I don't think Denzil did have that gun the first time around." He paused. "Look, this is all for tomorrow, when the shock has worn off. When Rachel Mason is back in the room properly."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "You're right."

Eddie watched her as she took a mouthful of the coffee and winced at the sweetness of it.

"For the shock." He said.

"I just thought you may have made your coffee and forgot to put the milk in."

"In reality, yes."

"Melissa is going to be home soon."

"And I'll inform her of what has happened. I'll only leave if you want me to."

"I don't want you to leave."

Rachel rested her head on his shoulder as she started to breakdown again. He placed his and then her drink on the coffee table before he wrapped his arms around her and held her. He knew that was all she needed.

* * *

Eddie gently closed the door to Rachel's bedroom. She had somehow fallen asleep in his arms and he didn't think that a night on the sofa would help her. He knew that he would be told off in the morning for carrying her up the stairs and getting her into bed, but it wasn't like he hadn't done it before.

He sighed, knowing that the next job on his list would be to deal with Melissa when she finally got back. He looked up the stairs, wondering whether it would look weird if he got Philip to be with him before she arrived home. The last thing he needed now was a repeat of a week ago and it still killed him that he hadn't had the chance to talk to Rachel about it.

The more he played it over in his head, the more he convinced himself it was nothing. It was just Melissa trying to get what she wanted and it didn't work. Not that he thought that pushing your way into someone's house and then trying to kiss them was the great idea to get someone to like you more. That was all it was. Melissa was just making something of nothing.

He, unfortunately, got to the bottom step just as Melissa walked through the door. The way that she was shocked but happy to see him worried him. Did she think that he was there for her? Maybe he should have just stayed with Rachel and worried about this all in the morning.

"I'm here for Rachel." He said.

"Why?"

"Earl had her a gunpoint, along with Tom, Maxine and Steph. I... I couldn't leave her on her own."

"She has Philip."

"And Philip is a 15-year-old boy. Who was terrified that his auntie had been hurt or killed."

It was the shrug that Melissa gave him that angered him the most.

"You really don't care about Rachel, do you?" He said.

"Tell me why I should."

"Because she is your sister."

"Yes. My sister who used to lecture me about this, that and the other before becoming a prostitute. She might have been the whore but I was the one that had to live with the comments afterwards. I got asked how much I charged and was the one that got all the unnecessary attention from all the boys that were old enough to know sex was a thing. She ran away and I... I picked up all the pieces for her. She thinks that she used to clean up her messes but I had to clean up her biggest mess." She laughed. "But she didn't tell you that now did she? Because she never asked. She came back in with the new life and name and job. Calling herself Rachel Mason instead of Amanda Fenshaw. Being a teacher. You think she is so perfect but she is so far from perfect it is unbelievable. And that is why I will always be the better sister. And it is why you should be with me."

"Melissa..."

"Eddie, why do you see it?" She said as she stopped right in front of him. "Rachel thinks that she is all high and mighty and untouchable. She always has and always will. If what you told me is true, not that I believe it, she will get bored with you. If she has told you that she loves you, she doesn't mean it. She only loves herself and her reputation and her career. You must have seen that."

He didn't like the way that her hands had grabbed his shirt. He could feel something like the other week happening and he had to stop it before it just became something else that she could use against him.

"I don't even know why you are here." He said as he took a step back and pulled his shirt from his hands. "I'm going to go and check on Philip because he has had a day of it as well. You might not realise that he is only a kid but I do."

"You don't know how bad I can make it for you."

Eddie stopped, realising that he had heard those words before, coming out of Rachel's mouth after Stuart had said them to her. He turned back towards her.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Don't tell her. Because I can make it all backfire. I mean... Would she believe you over me? You know how she is. There only needs to be the seed of doubt. Something like... you forced yourself on me."

"Rachel knows I am not like that."

"Maybe. But I don't think she does know the real you. Don't tell her and I will... maybe tone down my advances."

He huffed before he started going up the stairs again.

"That is only a limited time offer, Eddie. Make your mind up."

* * *

Rachel smiled up at Philip as he came up the stairs. She knew that today had affected her nephew as much as it had her, although she was grateful that she had a houseful of people this time around.

"I put him in that room," Philip whispered as he pointed towards one of the spare bedrooms she had. "Close to you. Away from Mum."

"Thanks, Philip. Are you okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'll be fine."

"I would rather you didn't put us through that again."

"I don't try Philip."

"I doubt you do. But worried Eddie is just as bad as manic worried Rachel."

She smiled. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are just doing your job. I think Mum might rant at you in the morning though."

"Looking forward to that." She paused. "Go on, try and get some sleep."

"I do think he might be still awake."

"Thanks, Philip."

She gave his hand a squeeze before she made her way towards the door that Philip pointed to. She knocked gently and was surprised at how quickly Eddie answered it. Like he was waiting for her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

"Maybe I've just got used to someone sleeping next to me."

He gave her a smile that meant that he understood. It wasn't long before they were in the spare bed, holding each other close. Rachel placed her head on Eddie's chest and couldn't help but think that his heartbeat was the most amazing sound ever. The heart that was hers.

How did she luck out?

* * *

_So I'm going to go into hiding until tomorrow... when I post chapter 25 because I know that you will like that one more... In the meantime though, check out IaWW, TIDU, if you are following that story... posted a chapter on there that you will love a lot more than this one..._


	25. The Confession

_Thank you for the reviews... Back out of hiding for a little bit hey..._

_I've written a few things here which I didn't like to write... It's strange because I couldn't really find other words that might have been better. Let's just put this as I really hated Melissa during writing this story... Probably why I have the chapter of IaWW, TIDU that I do coming up (Which is slightly redemption-y)..._

_I have literally been wanting to give you this chapter since chapter 12 (when Melissa was introduced)... just 13 chapters later... __shall we say goodbye to victim number 2... unfortunately, victim number 3 is around for another 5 chapters..._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five  
The Confession**

Rachel was glad that it was the end of term. It meant that there was only one more term left of the school year and then she would have six weeks to try and put everything that had happened in the school year behind her and work on moving forward.

It also meant that it was the last senior management team meeting of the term. Something she was glad about as Eddie constantly looked between herself and Tom to make sure that they were okay as Melissa ranted about what had happened the other week. Not that Rachel had already had this rant three times since the incident.

The door closed behind Melissa and Adam, and Rachel couldn't be more grateful that both Tom and Eddie didn't have lessons first thing.

"I'm going to say something to her." Rachel said. "I can't keep going on like this."

"What are you going to say?" Eddie asked.

"Everything. About me and you. How she needs to move out."

"In keeping of that theme of not being able to keep going, here," Tom said as he handed over a letter.

"Tom…"

"I could have done it the Monday after it happened but I knew both of you would argue that I haven't thought about it. In all honesty, I have been thinking about it for a while. I allowed my prejudice and the conflict that I was having at home with the Kellys affect my professional responsibilities. What happened proved that. I'm not saying that something like that wasn't going to happen, but you heard what Earl said. I don't know how many times I have had to stop myself from putting him through a window."

Rachel sighed as she took the letter off him. "You were doing a good job, Tom."

"I don't doubt that. Just this has highlighted that maybe I can't be impartial."

Her eyes flicked to Eddie.

"I suppose I should start thinking about our next Head of Pastoral Care."

* * *

There were only a rare few occasions that the staff room was completely empty. It was something that Rachel was glad off when she walked in to find her sister the only occupant. It meant that the following conversation wouldn't be overheard by anyone and she didn't have to direct it to her office. She knew that this conversation was going to get ugly.

"Melissa."

"Rachel. Look I have this amazing idea for next term."

"Can we talk about that later? I have something else I would quite like to talk about."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I think it is time you found your own house, flat, somewhere else to live."

"Are you kicking me out?"

Rachel sighed. "Melissa, you were staying with me to look after me after the fire. Soon the fire would have been a year ago and as much as I appreciate everything you have done, I am healed from that now. I don't need you to look after me anymore." _Not that you actually looked after me._

"What has brought this on?"

"I was under the impression that you living with me was always just temporary."

"Rach, it is just you knocking about in that massive place. I mean, why did you buy a house so big just for yourself?"

"It isn't just going to be me once you moved out. I want to move my boyfriend in. I am ready to take that step with him."

"The imaginary one?"

"Melissa, he is real. And as much as you are going to hate me saying this, he is Eddie."

"When are you both going to stop lying about that? He is your friend. A great friend at that. But you aren't going out with him."

"Sorry, both?"

"Eddie told me a couple of weeks ago."

"Melissa, I really don't see how you don't see it. I mean, even Tom has been basically telling you since the first date."

"That is just a rumour. I mean, the rumours that this place comes up with. I still can't believe that everyone thinks that you were pregnant with Eddie's baby. What lie did you spin there? You have everyone convinced that you were pregnant."

Rachel knew that she had said that Melissa didn't deserve to see the sonogram of the baby but every time she mentioned that she was lying about being pregnant, it hurt. It hurt more than the truth of how the pregnancy came about.

"I wasn't going to show this to you. But as you constantly think that I am lying about being pregnant, here you go." She said as she got the sonogram out of her pocket. "There is your little niece or nephew."

There was a change in Melissa's face as she took the photos out of Rachel's hand. She hoped that it meant that her sister was finally believing her and that they could finally end up talking about things as adults. Rachel knew that part of their strained relationship was because of their difference in childhood and probably also to do with what she had done to make sure they had enough money for everything. They hadn't spoken about it since they were reunited. The only thing that was mentioned was the fact that she had changed her name.

"Who says that you didn't just print off a picture from the internet?"

Rachel snatched back the sonogram, hurt that her sister could think that she would do something like that.

"Melissa, I don't care what you think. I wish that I stopped tiptoeing around you ages ago. I was pregnant okay? I lost the baby in the fire and Eddie had to make the decision over it. Eddie made every single decision on my health because no one could get in contact with you. He saved my job. He cared for me. He sat in that hospital chair and spent every waking moment he could with me. Eddie has been the one who has been there for me. Not you. I don't even know why you came."

"So this is like Scott Wilson all over again?"

"This is nothing like Scott Wilson."

"Please Rachel. You were jealous of me because you fancied him as well."

"I never fancied him."

"And now you are exactly the same with Eddie."

"I never fancied Scott. He paid me to be at that party with him."

"Oh please, Rachel. Stop lying. You don't want me to get with Eddie because you are scared of what it will do to your friendship. You are scared that I will come between you and you will lose someone that you seem to be obsessed with."

"I am not obsessed with Eddie."

"You are. You even think that you are going out with him. I mean just say it. Why don't you want me to get with him?"

"I don't want you to go out with him because I love him!"

There it was. She had finally confessed to her sister that she loved Eddie and Rachel take aback a little at how shocked her sister was at her confession. Maybe she was really just that blind to it.

"You what?"

"I love him, Melissa. Unlike anyone I have done before. He is always there for me. He is an extremely calming influence on my spiralling thoughts and usually, what he says, he is right about. He has been there for me ever since he found out about Amanda and he had seen me through my darkest days. I love him so much and all I want to do now is to scream it from the rooftops. I am in love with Eddie Lawson and I don't want you ruining the first good thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not going to allow you to ruin it for me."

The slap from her sister shocked her. Rachel held onto her cheek as the atmosphere in the room changed. Her sister was still the jealous, spoilt person that she grew up with. She hadn't changed one bit. Rachel was obviously still meant to put Melissa's happiness before her own. Not anymore and she didn't care if it meant burning all her bridges with her. Philip would be 16 soon. He knew that he was always welcomed with her if he got sick of his mother.

"You think you are a different person now. But you haven't changed one bit. You are still the jealous slut you always was. Maybe you should go back to it. Suits you more than this charade that you try to keep up." Melissa said before she stormed off.

Rachel took a few deep breaths to stop herself from crying. She had tried to hard to build a relationship with her sister and part of her wished that she didn't try so hard. It was obvious it wasn't what Melissa wanted. She would have just missed out on Philip. Would have been the better option.

What she hadn't realised was that an audience had grown as she argued with her sister and when she turned to leave, half the staff was there with Eddie in the middle of them.

"I think they know," Eddie said.

"I think they do."

There he was. Her calming influence walking over to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. There he was, confirming everything that she had said and telling them, officially, that they were a couple. There he was, her Eddie Lawson.

* * *

Rachel thought it would be best to let her sister calm down. Not only had she offered to pay for the first drink, but she also didn't think that she would not be allowed to not go to the pub after everyone seemed rather happy about the announcement that her and Eddie were going out.

It was later, when her and Eddie arrived back at hers, that she realised there was something wasn't right as Philip sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"She's gone." He said as he lifted his head from his hands.

"What do you mean she has gone?" Rachel asked as she sat on the step next to him.

"She does this. She always runs from conflict. I don't know what you said to her Rach, but she has gone. Only this time, she has left me behind."

"Philip." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

Eddie went into the kitchen to check a few things and came back with the key that Rachel had lent Melissa in his hand.

"Her car isn't outside and her car keys are gone. This was on the island." He said.

Rachel pulled out her phone and checked to see if her sister had tried to contact her but there were no missed calls.

"Rachel. I know you just wanted her to stop." Philip said.

"But she has no right to just abandon you because we fell out. It isn't your fault." She said before she pressed the button on her phone to call Melissa.

It took a bit of time to calm Philip down but hours later, there was still no word from Melissa. All her clothes had gone and Rachel knew that there was no other explanation for it. Her sister had abandoned her nephew. And she was to blame.


	26. Kim's Return

_Thank you for the reviews... I suspected that you would all enjoy the last chapter... And the countdown is on before Adam leaves as well... Not that I think he is actually featured a lot from now on... Bit like the show really... only turned up to cause some sort of drama for Rachel... I'm not bitter (I am extremely bitter)._

_The title of this one really gives away what this chapter is about. But it is only half of Series 4 Episode 11... saving the other half for the next chapter... You will see why. But Kim is back (without Grace because as self-righteous Kim was, I think she would still think that trafficking a child (even from a bad situation) was wrong.)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six  
Kim's Return**

Rachel sighed as Philip walked off into the school. There was no denying it. He was taking Melissa's abandonment hard and it only led to her blaming herself more for letting it happen. She knew that she should have told Melissa from the start that she fancied Eddie and she was certain that Eddie fancied her but she knew that she had never been good at telling her sister things that she was meant to tell her. The thing that striked her most about the argument was how bitter Melissa still was about everything. She knew in time that she would be able to convince herself that Philip was better off without Melissa about but it didn't help her or him in the meantime.

"Stop it will you," Eddie said as he stopped beside her.

"I can't."

"It isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't confronted her or told her those things, then she wouldn't have left him."

"She shouldn't have abandoned him over something that you said. And what she said to you was way worse than anything you could have said to her."

"Still doesn't help does it?"

"Is he still taking it badly?"

"Of course he is. I think he is scared that I am going to do the same thing. I just can't work out what is going through his head."

"You need to show him that you aren't going to leave him."

"Easier said than done." She sighed. "Although I think we should probably go and welcome our new Head of Pastoral Care, or should I say returning."

"I wouldn't see the appeal of coming back."

"Maybe if it needed saving again."

She shared a smile with him as they walked over to the car that had just parked up. Rachel knew that she needed someone in charge of Pastoral Care that she knew could do a good job at it. It wasn't that Tom didn't do a good job, but there were things that maybe should have been picked up on. She hoped that with an old hand coming back, someone who knew the school well, it might help her relax and hand out more of the responsibilities, mainly so she could focus on Philip.

"Morning Kim." Rachel said as the other woman got out of the car.

"Morning," Kim said as she got herself sorted before she shook Rachel's hand.

"Looking forward to being back?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well from what I gather, the staff room hasn't changed too much. There are still some familiar faces." Rachel found herself placing a hand on Eddie's arm. "This is Eddie Lawson, my deputy."

They exchanged pleasantries but Rachel could already tell that there might be a clash of personalities between them.

"Right, we had better let you get settled in again and meeting in my office at the break." Rachel said.

"Sounds great," Kim said.

Rachel allowed Kim to walk a few paces before she nudged Eddie.

"Don't be an awkward sod." She said to him.

"I'm not."

"Good. Because we need to be on the ball this term."

"Yes, Miss."

"I mean it, Eddie." She said smiling up at him.

"And there she is."

"What do you mean?"

He leant over to whisper in her ear. "There is the Rachel Mason I love."

"If you're lucky, I might buy you a drink later."

"I might hold you to that."

* * *

Rachel always knew that they wouldn't keep their relationship from Kim for long. Firstly, one of the first people who would want to catch Kim up with everything that she missed, would be Steph and Rachel knew that her and Eddie's relationship would be high on her agenda. Secondly, Adam was still about and as jealous as ever. And thirdly, it just seemed obvious that they were together.

There was also the small point of Kim walking into her office while Eddie's arms were around her waist, kissing her neck.

"Steph caught me up," Kim said as they jumped apart.

"We weren't going to keep it from you." Rachel said.

"I doubt that you were."

"Right, shall we start?"

Eddie gave her a smile while she shook her head. Rachel wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't. Not for very long.

"So the main point of today is working out how we are going to contain the return of Denzil next week?" Rachel said.

"Why? What did he do?" Kim said.

"He was given a gun by his brother."

"What?!"

"The worst part was that he was convicted for the gun and has spent since October in a young offenders. The Kellys have been rather… unwelcomed many times since their arrival." Eddie explained.

"Which means we have to handle this well. We will have to get Jasmine back on trying to help him with his reading and writing as well." Rachel said.

"Sounds like a typical Waterloo Road student," Kim said. "I didn't mean that in a bad way."

"We know you didn't. But are we okay to hand this over to you? Being Pastoral Care and all."

"Of course."

"Good. When did Rob say the boxing club was going to be?"

"Boxing? Rachel, you can't be allowing that."

"Rob has been going on about it since the first gun. I can't deny that I don't have my own objections to it but I would rather them punching the living daylights out of each other than bring in knives and guns."

"Anything to stop Rachel from looking down the barrel of another gun," Eddie said.

"And it is a trail anyway. We will have to see how it goes."

"I just hope you know what you are doing," Kim said.

Rachel didn't say anything else. Not when she wasn't fully on board with the idea yet.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he saw the look on Rachel's face as Rob walked away to get the kids to move around the little circuit that he had created to try and show her what a good idea the boxing club was. It had been popular, with quite a few of the 'problem' kids being there.

"Right, can I have worried panicked Rachel now rather than later?"

"I want to believe that this is a good idea and that Rob is right and it will help with the discipline and their behaviour. Maybe I just wish that he didn't want to do full-contact boxing."

"Is it getting Kim on board as well?"

"When Tom said that she was opinionated, maybe I didn't believe how strongly she held onto her beliefs."

"Look, we have discussed the boxing many times. Especially after what happened last term. As you said this morning, I would prefer to rip apart a fight with fists than them having knives. If this reduces the possibility of that happening, then we can keep the students safer."

"Maybe I need to get her to come down and see."

"Plus it is a trail and you have the final say."

He watched her as she smiled. It was still the most beautiful part of her and Eddie was impressed at how far she had come since her first day back. She still continued to amaze him every day and he was so glad that he could call her his.

"Why don't you come round tonight? After the pub?" Rachel said. "I could do with some company that isn't a teenage boy whose mother has just abandoned him. Although I don't really blame him for sulking."

"It will get better Rachel."

"I know. I just worry."

"I know you do."

She nudged him. "At least one of us does."

"Everything will be fine in the end. You know that."

"I know. But in the meantime…"

"In the meantime, you have a school to run and I have a lesson that I need to get to." He said with a smile as he saw what the time was.

"Better not be late Lawson."

"Of course not Mason. You're the boss."

Eddie was glad that he could leave her smiling. He wondered whether he could have the chance to talk to Philip man-to-man. Maybe just to see what he could do to help them both out.

* * *

"Welcome back Kim." Rachel said as she held up her glass.

There was a cheer from most of the staff and it was nice to see them all so happy. She realised how relaxed she was as Eddie placed a kiss on her temple and the way that Adam glared at them didn't bother her one bit. There was no denying it. She had a group of teachers that she was proud to call her own. They could still achieve everything that she wanted to achieve by the end of the year.

"I'm guessing Melissa isn't coming back," Steph said.

"Steph, if I knew where she was, I would be dragging her back to apologise to Philip. I don't care what she says about me. She had no right to abandon him like that." Rachel said

"She'll come back," Adam said.

"How can you be so sure? Unless you know something about my sister that I don't."

"Maybe I just know her better."

"No. You're right. She might come back. Just I know the longer she leaves it, the less likely Philip is going to forgive her."

Rachel knew that Eddie had probably shot Adam a look so that he didn't reply to that. Not that she needed him to try and win her battles, just the pub wasn't really the place to have that argument. Steph was as good at reading a situation as ever and turned the attention to Kim, asking what happened in Rwanda and what happened to Andrew.

"I've told you that everything will be fine in the end," Eddie whispered to her.

"What if he does know where she is?"

"Then he is an idiot for keeping that information from you and Philip. But from the few months that Melissa has been here, I don't think she cares. She has no sense of responsibility. Philip might hate her now but maybe it is a good thing in the long run."

"Maybe." She sighed. "I just…"

"Look, let me talk to Philip. Maybe I can work out what is going through that head of his or he might feel a little more comfortable talking to me than his auntie. Let me do something to try and help."

"Just try not to make it seem like you are doing it for me. The last thing I want him to feel is ambushed."

"I'll be discrete."

Rachel smiled as she leant into him slightly before turning back to the rest of the staff. For once, she wasn't second-guessing herself or her decisions. She knew that everything would be okay because Eddie told her so. It was something she had to believe or otherwise, she could feel herself doing something stupid, like trying to push the one person she wanted away.


	27. Philip's Choice

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now as we enter this stage in the story, we sort of lose Tom's POV and pick up Philip's. Will be made clear as to why in a future chapter. But now as Eddie and Rachel are together, it makes more sense in my head... I don't know about you. Plus Philip has some major issues that needs to be talked out a bit... Maybe I just had a bit of fun trying to write things from his POV._

_Set a couple of weeks after the last chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven  
Philip's Choice**

"I'll see you later Philip," Rachel called after him as he walked off.

Philip knew that his behaviour towards Rachel was unacceptable. She could have quite easily thrown him out or tried to call his dad once it was clear that his mum wasn't coming back. But she continued to tell him that he was more than welcomed to live with her and she was trying her best to look after him. She could quite easily abandon him. Everyone else did eventually. She would as well.

He tried to stop himself thinking that but he knew it was going to happen. Even his own mother had given up on him this time around. His auntie would be the same in the end. See him for the waste of space that everyone else saw him as.

He didn't know whether it was better or worse that Eddie was trying to get involved as well. He suspected that he was doing it more for Rachel benefit than his but it was just another person that was going to disappear from his life at the same time as his auntie. It is why he never made any friends. He wasn't around long enough for anyone to care when he did leave.

He sighed as someone walked into and told him to look where he was going. He just had to accept the fact that he would never fit in anywhere and there was no point in trying. He was going to see out the rest of the academic year at Waterloo Road because he knew that he would be letting down Rachel if he didn't, then he would be out of there. To find the next place that he didn't fit into.

* * *

"On a free Tom?" Rachel asked as he came from the opposite direction down the corridor.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I'm struggling a bit and I wondered how you coped with it." She said as they stopped in front of each other.

"Struggling with what?"

"Philip. I know it isn't the same as with Chlo and Mika but how did you cope?"

"Did I? I distinctly remember that one of them climbed up a tree and refused to get down. And I lost the other one."

"I don't think you lost Chlo."

"No, but I don't think her mother would have been overly impressed that she ran away. There isn't just one way Rachel. He will come to you and open up when he is ready. Although he is a teenage boy."

"That's what I worry about. Is he going to open up?"

"Rachel, you just need to be there for him."

"I know. And I am not trying to replace Melissa. I think he probably picks up on the fact that I am still bloody furious with her."

"And you have every right to be. It will get easier."

"Thanks, Tom." She said with a smile.

It didn't calm any of her fears over Philip and the more people told her to 'just be there for him', the more she wondered what she could do to show that. Not that she knew the perfect opportunity was just walking into her office and demanding to take his son out of the school.

* * *

"You are going to have to calm down," Eddie said as Rachel walked into her office after Joyce found her.

"I am taking my son out this school and away from my bitch of an ex-wife's sister."

"I would rather you didn't use that sort of language in my school." She said as she finally reached her desk to stand behind it.

The man scoffed. "Your school?"

"It is my name on the door."

"This isn't a school. It is an asylum for the badly behaved and criminals. Or at least criminals in the making. As I hear it, nothing good has come out of this school and never will. I am not allowing my son to be dragged down with the rest of them."

Rachel looked over at Eddie, hoping that this man has finished his rant.

"And your son's name?"

"Philip Ryan."

She blinked at him a couple of times. This was the brother-in-law that she had never met and the situation changed from a student being taken out of the school, something that she would try and not let happen, to something more personal.

"Maybe we should get Philip in here," Eddie said to break the silence.

"This isn't up for discussion."

"It is always up for discussion when someone plans to take a student out of my school and Philip is going to be 16 in a couple of weeks. Not only does he have his exams to think about but I think he deserves a say in what happens." She said.

"How the hell do you know it is Philip's birthday in a couple of weeks?"

"Because I am the sister."

Rachel didn't know how to take the silence as he looked at the nameplate on the door. She knew that he knew her as Amanda, bearing in mind that Philip was seven when she, somehow, managed to bump into Melissa and he wasn't about.

"So you're the whore."

Eddie, predictably, said hey as a warning but it wasn't that which worried her, nor the comment made. It was more the way that Philip was following Kim into her office, probably hearing what his dad had just said about her.

"This boy has just sexually assaulted one of our guests," Kim said.

Rachel knew that she probably should have told Kim that Philip was her nephew at the same time that Kim found out that she was dating Eddie but it didn't seem like the right time, and then she just forgot to do it. Not that this was better timing and before she could say anything, mainly just to calm Philip down, his dad just had to have his little say.

"This is the type of behaviour I don't want my son around."

"Tell me something. When was the last time you saw your son?"

"I… umm…"

"Exactly." Rachel said as she shared a look with Philip. "Now I would say that he must have been about five, maybe six max. Mainly because when I first met Philip, he was seven and I believe Melissa said that she had been in the area for about a year or so."

"What is your point?"

"My point is you wouldn't know your son even if he was standing right next to you."

She knew that Philip had caught on when he looked up at her and she was enjoying the horrified look on Philip's dad's face.

"In all honesty, Mr Ryan, as a headteacher, I wouldn't want to lose a student like Philip from this school. He is a hardworking student and is set to do well in his GCSEs and I believe that he could stay here for another two years to get his A-Levels, if that is what he wants. Even go to university if that is what he wants to.

"On the other hand, as his auntie, not only do I believe that I know him better as the man that he is turning into, I believe what would be in his best interests, at the moment, is a bit of stability. Just the pure fact that he has been pushed from pillar to post, moved around so much by his mother is just outrageous. He deserves the chance, as everyone else does, to complete a full school year in a school that, even I will admit, doesn't have the best reputation, but is a school built on so much more than league tables and exams. Philip knows he is always welcomed at mine and ultimately, the decision is his."

"Son…" He started as he turned to Philip.

"Son? What? You come back into my life after ten or so years and that's how you start off?" Philip said.

"Your mother…"

"So she decides to contact you out of the blue and you come rushing to pick me up."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because you don't know me, Dad. Not only do you not know me, you have never been there for me. Eddie has done a better job in the last couple of weeks than you have ever done in 15 years. And I can only suspect that in the beginning, he was doing it for Rachel. But at least he does actual care, even if it is for her benefit."

"Meaning what?"

Rachel held her breath slightly. She felt like it would go in her favour.

"Meaning I am staying with Auntie Rachel and Eddie. And I don't want to hear whatever you are about to say. Whatever Mum said to about Rachel is totally wrong. If I remember correctly, you walked out on us."

"If I didn't, she would have ran away from you, leaving you with me. I didn't need the responsibility of you and now the bitch has realised it as well."

"Mr Ryan, I think you should leave immediately." Rachel said.

He looked between her and Eddie. "Don't worry, I am going. Stand your guard dog down."

Rachel waited for him to leave the whole of the office area before she said anything.

"I am so sorry Philip." She said.

"It's alright."

"No, that is not alright. Why don't you go to the cooler to calm down? Kim, talk me through what happened." She said as Eddie took Philip to the cooler.

* * *

She sighed before she knocked on the door and entered when Philip told her to. She closed the door behind her and leant against it, realising that it was probably the first time she had been in the room since he moved in.

"Are you here as Miss Mason or Rachel?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Both. So I will get the Miss Mason part over and done with. I'm disappointed in you, Philip. I… You know what people like Bolton are like. I'm not saying that you shouldn't be friends with him because I know that underneath, he is a good lad, but… I thought you would recognise when someone was trying to make… make you look like a fool."

"Or did you just hope that I knew how to treat women better?"

"That as well. Miss Mason part done."

"And the Rachel part?"

She smiled at him before sitting on his bed. "The Rachel part. The, more, Auntie Rachel part. I thought you were very brave today to say all those things to your dad."

"I could have said more."

"And I get how you are feeling." She paused. "I don't really like talking about my childhood but I related to everything that you said and I felt like I knew how you were feeling when he mentioned that it was either going to be him or Melissa to walk out on you. Your mum… she has always been used to getting her own way. Ever since she was a child. I was blamed for Dad walking out and… blamed for so much more. I know what it is like to feel like a burden."

"Everyone leaves me in the end."

"I thought that as well. It is why I never allowed anyone to get too close. But Eddie stopped that for me and I am going to stop that for you now. Philip, you aren't a burden to me. I am so grateful that you chose to stay here with me. We will get you back on track. We will get you the exams that you need. And I promise you, the only time you have to move out is when you want to move out. I mean it when I say that you are always welcomed here."

She watched the way that his mouth twitched. It was obvious that he wasn't used to this sort of love and it made her hate Melissa just a little more.

"Thanks, Rach."

"It's not a problem."

She knew it was only a start and the worst part was that she knew that he had a long way to go. She had already walked the path that he was starting. She just hoped that things would start to get better.


	28. False Alarm

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Bad news... Adam is in this chapter... Good news, there is lots of Reddie cuteness to outweigh it..._

_As said in Are You Happy?, I like to attach certain names to characters... Hence why Keria pops up again... If that isn't giving anything away (If Keria means nothing to you, then you haven't read chapter 2 of IaWW, TIDU... Shameless self-advertisement of one of my fics)._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight  
False Alarm**

As much as she hated to admit it was bothering her, Rachel eventually had to close the blinds to her office and lie down after telling Joyce that she was not to be disturbed unless it was important. She had also struggled to send a text to Eddie, asking him to get her a sandwich from the canteen, even though eating was the last thing on her mind. She felt sick and the headache had been building all day, since the moment she woke up. The last thing she wanted was another migraine.

It did play on her mind. The fact that the last time she felt like this, she was pregnant. But she wouldn't let herself confirm the fact, not without speaking to Eddie first.

She didn't hear him come in until he was crouched down beside her.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Good, you're here."

"Got you a sandwich. Just ham. Kinda asked Candice to make it especially. Didn't know why you weren't feeling well."

"Good decision."

"Do you…" He started.

"I don't know. Just… I haven't felt this bad since… then."

"Are you…"

She knew what he was trying to ask. "I am actually."

"Do you want me to sneak out and get a test? Once I have seen you eat something."

"Might be an idea. You are free all afternoon, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Good, because I haven't done half the paperwork that I should do and as my deputy…"

Eddie laughed gently before he stood up and offered his hands to her. "And as your boyfriend, I think I should try and look after you."

"I still love that."

"What?"

"As my boyfriend." She said as she took his hands and allowed him to slowly bring her into a seated position.

"So do I. Now let's get some food and water in you."

* * *

Rachel could remember the last time she took a pregnancy test, it was the longest three minutes of her life. This time around, it wasn't bad at all. Not with Eddie keeping her company.

"I've never done this before." He said as he leant against the sinks.

"Really?"

"Alison told me over the phone on my lunch break. Never had to do this waiting."

"It is the worst part."

"Must be worse when you don't want to be pregnant."

"It is."

"We've never really talked about her, Rachel."

"I know. It just didn't feel right to discuss it when Melissa didn't believe it."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "What would you have called her?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I was only 13 weeks."

"That was a third done."

"I suppose. I just assumed that we would talk about it at some point, closer to the time."

"Just… Ever since you said that she was a girl, one name keeps popping into my head whenever I think about her."

"What name is that?"

"Kiera."

"Kiera." She said with a smile. "Kiera Lawson."

"I was thinking more Kiera Mason."

She laughed. "And if we were trying to say that you were the father, I think it might have been more appropriate if she took your surname. Maybe hoping that one day, I could join her."

"Is this you proposing to me?"

"Maybe me proposing the idea that I would… quite like to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sure you wouldn't get sick of me."

"I think it would be the other way around. With you being sick of me constantly getting into trouble."

"I've accepted the fact that, that is just you. I would change a thing about you."

"You always say the right thing Lawson."

"That's because I know you too well." He smiled at her. "I wouldn't be surprised if you did propose to me."

"Do you want me to?"

"How about we see how things go? See where the wind takes us? Our number one priority at the moment is Philip."

"Although he has been better this last couple of week. He wants a party at mine for his birthday."

"I'll book a restaurant."

"Do you…"

"Absolutely not. Rach, the lad is going to be 16, pretty much all of his year is as well. The last thing he will need is the head and deputy of the school that they go to overseeing things."

"I suppose you're right." She said, even if she didn't want to.

"What have I said about saying that to me?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you too." He said as he pushed himself off the sinks and walked over to her.

As soon as he reached her, her hands were on his neck, pulling him down towards her, while his arms wrapped around her waist. This was all still weirdly new to her. She had never believed in soul mates or the one before but she did believe that Eddie was the one for her. She felt like she could never love someone like she loved him.

She tried to tell him that with the kiss, knowing that she would never truly find the right words to tell him that. She wanted him, and at points, she needed him. Nothing would go wrong when he was by her side.

The timer on her phone going off was what broke them apart and the worry grew in her. This time she wanted the test to be positive. She wanted to be carrying Eddie's child.

Yet as she turned over the test, her heart dropped as it read negative. She didn't hide her disappointment and nor did he. Both of them obviously wanting the same result.

"We'll keep trying." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know."

"At least we know that it is what we both want."

"And we will try the other test later. Can't just try one test."

"Of course." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

She placed her hands over his. It would happen. She knew it would. Just now wasn't the time.

* * *

"Do you have to keep rubbing it in?" Adam said once Eddie had left her office.

"Adam…"

"No. You know how I feel about you and you keep rubbing in your relationship with Eddie."

"And if you can't be professional about it, then maybe you should start looking for another job. I am happy Adam. I thought that, at least as a friend, you would be happy for me in that respect."

He laughed. "I thought that you were cleverer than that."

"What do you want Adam?"

"You."

Rachel sighed. "Adam please."

"No. I want you Rachel and I don't know whether I can wait for you to see that your precious boyfriend isn't the man you think he is. I'm not going to be as easy to get rid of like your sister."

"I didn't want her to leave and abandon Philip. I just wanted her to get off my back."

"You were being selfish again."

"Selfish? You think that I am selfish?"

"It is the only explanation as to why you are being like this. You know, I saw you earlier, sneaking out of the toilet together. I don't think the governors will be best pleased if they found out that their head and deputy were using school time for… more personal activities."

"You are something else entirely."

"Well, you didn't mind it once. Still up to your old tricks?"

"I would recommend that you leave now without saying another word."

"Touched a nerve?"

"I really don't understand you, Adam. You stand there and say that you want me and then in the sentence, you insult me. I think you should leave before you end up saying something that will mean I will have to fire you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Call it whatever you like. But I am done being spoken down to by you. I am the head of this school. I have been here longer than you and I know the kids better than you. You may have forgotten where we grew up but I haven't. I will not fail these kids as I was failed."

"What did I say? You're selfish."

Rachel was about to tell him to get out when the door opened and Tom stood there, looking a little confused.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Tom said.

"No. Adam was just leaving."

She sighed into her seat as Adam finally left her alone and Tom walked more into the room after the door slammed shut.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Eddie sent you, didn't he?"

"He thought that you might need saving."

"Third time I have been extremely happy to see you."

"Third time?"

She smiled at him. "The first time was when you came in and Stuart was here, when Mika was up the tree. The second time when Stuart had me backed into a corner, just before the fire. And now."

"Glad I can be of comfort."

"What am I going to do Tom? I can't have another year of this."

"Just sack him then. Or come up with a way to get him to resign."

"I don't think it will be that easy."

"You are in charge here. I've never liked the way that he has spoken down to you and Kim is so close to saying something as well. He hasn't really added anything to the school and has only caused you misery and despair over the fact that you are dating Eddie. If the governors want a reason, then gross misconduct. We will all back you up to say that he was being awkward."

"Thanks, Tom."

"I guess you are feeling alright now as well."

"Yeah, just a headache that had been building." She said, trying not to think about what it could have meant.

"You seem upset at that."

"It's… The last time I had a headache that bad, I was pregnant."

"Oh."

"Exactly. It was a false alarm." She said with a small smile.

"You do it as well then. Wonder how old they would be, what they would be doing."

"Can't stop myself sometimes. And today is full of me thinking that if things didn't go the way that they did, I would be on maternity leave still, looking after her. Probably getting ready to try and come back in September."

"I don't know how long Izzie would have had off. She would probably have been back by now."

"A life of what-ifs."

He smiled at her and she forgot how much she had let Tom in and the comfort he did give her. There was nobody else that she could have a conversation like that with. Someone else that's life was full of what-if moments.

"I'd better leave you to get on."

"Thanks again, Tom."

He gave her one last smile before he left her to it. To the memories and the different scenarios that she had created in her head.


	29. A Party Like No Other

_Thank you for the reviews._

_There are still a few things that I know and can't wait for you to find out..._

_Now there is a line in here which kinda relates to something that I have included in my next fic (Little Changes). Maybe just the small point that most of the main cast seems to be English teachers and for a school that small (bearing in mind, I think there is meant to be like 600 students or so and I had over 1,000 in my secondary school), surely it does not need that many English teachers... And I feel like it would be something Eddie would point out as well... you know his little sarcastic lines that sometimes go over your head on the first couple of viewings._

_This is basically S04E14 without the sex ed stuff... Just thought I would give Philip a bit of a break... _

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine  
A Party Like No Other**

"So you know?" Eddie said as he walked into Rachel's office.

"Know what?"

He looked her up and down before he said anything.

"Actually, tell me what you look so worried about."

"You can't do that. Tell me what you know." She said as she tilted her laptop screen down, so he didn't see what she was actually worried about.

"Philip's birthday party?"

"What about it?"

Rachel could see the realisation that he realised that she didn't know and now he couldn't back out on telling her what he had found out. It just meant that she would have to tell him what was worried about, even though she was certain that she couldn't keep it from him for long. Both as her boyfriend and deputy.

"It might now be more than just a few of Philip's mates."

"How do you mean?"

"It might have got onto the student message board that there is a party at yours tonight."

She groaned.

"And before you saying." Eddie continued. "We are still going out."

"Eddie. We know the kids in this school and they have just got a free invitation to my house."

"Well, we know who is behind it as well."

"Bolton."

"I am sure that you could say something that might persuade him to make sure that…"

"My house is still standing. You bet I am."

"So?"

She sighed. It was her turn now.

"John Fosters."

"The private school?"

"Yeah. It is being closed down. The students and teachers are going to be split across four schools. Waterloo Road being one of them."

"What if we don't want their teachers because we have enough of our own? We definitely don't need any more English teachers."

"Especially with Davina just qualifying. They have been given job security by the LEA. And what the LEA wants…"

"The LEA gets." He finished for her. "And look what a brilliant idea that was last time?!"

"Max Tyler is going to be the executive head across the four schools as well. I'm hoping that means that he will just be overseeing the mergers and allowing us the luxury of doing our jobs."

"Nobody can tell you how to run this place. I would like to see him try though."

She smiled at him. "He will probably try. It is just a lot to sort out and with the end of the school year in just under a months time. I just feel like our relaxing summer holiday has just gone."

"So I should press pause on the idea I have after you said to book a holiday?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Maybe we should think about going away at Christmas or Easter. Leave this holiday free."

"Or I can plan it for this time next year. Something to look forward to."

"Whatever you think is best then."

She almost didn't note the way that he was smiling at her.

"What?"

"Confident worried Rachel is back."

"Have you missed her?"

"Manic worried Rachel is a little draining at times."

"Well, there is no need for manic worried Rachel. Because I have you by my side and we are a team and we do everything together." She said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"We are still going out tonight." He said as he quickly kissed her before the bell rang for the next lesson.

She groaned as he left. She knew she trusted Eddie. She knew that she trusted Kim and that the management team was strong, bar the few falling outs that Kim and Eddie had. There was no need for her to worry about the merger.

The thing she should be worried about was the advertised party at her house and there was no point in trying to take down the post on the message board. It would be around the school by now and that was going to be the way it was going to be, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"What's in it for me if it all goes cool?" Bolton said.

"What's in it for you? You might just avoid spending the rest of your life in the Cooler. Don't think I don't know about your little advertising campaign for tonight. If anything gets trashed, then you are personally responsible and I mean that. I'm serious." Rachel said.

She felt like she got the message through to him and it put her at ease a little.

"Yes, Miss."

"Go on. I'm trusting you." She called after him and Paul as they made their way to her front door.

It was then that the first group of people arrive. Janeece, Micheala, Donte and Chlo were maybe who she was expecting to turn up. All names she knew and somewhat trusted, in a weird way. It was the next group that had faces that she recognised but wouldn't say that she knew them as students. Probably a good thing. Meant that they kept themselves out of trouble. She took Eddie's hint and got in the car.

"It is only for a couple of hours. They can't cause that much havoc in a couple of hours. And especially after the piece you have just given Bolton." He said.

"I know. We've got to go before anyone else arrives."

* * *

Rachel had told him no alcohol. Of course, there was alcohol.

Rachel had told him no smoking indoors. Bolton was trying to stop that to the best of his ability.

Rachel had told him that no one was to go upstairs. It was the main reason why he had placed something in front of her bedroom door, hoping that no one would end up going in there.

Philip knew this party was for him and even though he was grateful that so many people were there, he knew that it was more that it was a party at Mason's house than for his birthday. Although there were a few people to wish him a happy birthday. It was more than his own mother had done.

"Stop moping. This is a party for you after all." Bolton said.

"Is it though? Or was it just the invitation into Mason's house?" Philip said.

"Does it really matter. Just look at how many people are here."

It didn't help Philip. He still felt like the loneliness person in the room.

"Look, mate, I heard from Maxine, who heard from Haydock, apparently all Mason said to your mum was that she was in love with Lawson. I think it says something when Haydock says your mum overreacted. You better off with Mason."

"How did Mum overreact?"

"Slapped Mason one. Although, word is that your mum never saw it coming. Mason and Lawson that is."

"Rach never told me that."

"I know I haven't been the best of mates, but I want to make it up to you. So either get yourself another drink or go on the pull. I mean, it isn't like you've got no choice. There are quite a few fit girls here."

Bolton lightly hit his arm as he obviously left Philip to do one of the two things that he had mentioned, either that or to make sure that he didn't anger his auntie. Philip had decided that Bolton was right and he made his way towards the kitchen for a drink. He wasn't going to be on the pull. That wasn't really his scene and he knew that he would only make things awkward. The best thing for him to was to try and enjoy himself and make sure everyone else was enjoying themselves.

* * *

Rachel didn't know whether she liked the fact that she had seen Bolton running down her street as she drove up to the house. It made her worry about the state of her house might be in once they arrived back. She had expected the worst, knowing that Bolton might have brought alcohol-free beer to try and dupe her, but she was certain that there would be alcohol there.

When they arrived back, there were no stragglers or sick on her driveway. It was even better when they walked through the front door and saw that there was no mess to clean up. She was even more surprised to see Philip walking out of the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Good night?" He asked.

"We are thinking the same thing. Did you lot have a party?" Eddie said.

"Me and Bolton made sure the place was… as you left it. Don't know what you said to him Rach, but he was determined as anything."

"Right." Rachel said, realising that she should probably put a little more faith in her students.

She knew that they respected her for a reason. Maybe it was because of her past or maybe it was because she was always willing to speak to them like adults. Either way, a party at her house didn't mean that they would come over and trash the place. Or maybe it was her words to Bolton that had made sure that he did keep everyone in line.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now," Philip said, pointing towards the stairs.

"You had a good birthday though?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was good." He said as he started to make his way up the stairs but stopped and came back into her field of vision. "Why did you never tell me that Mum slapped you after you told her about you and Eddie?"

"How…"

"Bolton told me, who had heard it from Maxine, who had heard it from Haydock."

"Of course."

"So?"

"Because I didn't think it would have done you any good. The feud between me and your mother is older than you are. I wasn't expecting the slap but I knew that it was just typical Melissa. She is still your mum Philip. I don't want you to loathe her as I do and as I loathed my mum."

"A great mum that forgets her son's birthday. Maybe I am better off without her."

Rachel didn't call him back and she sighed as she looked up at Eddie.

"You know he is still hurting." He said.

"I know. And I know that abandonment is hard."

"We just have to show him, still, that we aren't going anywhere."

"I don't think I have told you that I love you today." She said before she kissed him.

"Well, as there seems to be nothing to clear away, how about I show you how much I love you?" He pulled her closer to him. "Maybe try to make the other week a reality."

"Mr Lawson, you read my mind."

She would have probably just taken his hand and lead him on a route that he knew all too well by now. Instead, she found herself unable to bring herself to lose the contact that she had with him that they started to make their way to her bedroom in the most awkward way possible. She sometimes forgot how alive Eddie made her feel and she had felt like he had definitely made up his promise to give her all the love that she should have been given. Obviously that was in his opinion, but she did always seem to find her worth in Eddie's presence.

There was nothing that could happen that would change the way that she felt about him or the way she saw him. He was hers after all. And whatever they did, they did it together. They could work through anything that was thrown their way. Couldn't they?


	30. I'll Break Your Heart

_Thank you for the reviews._

_I know... I have freaked you all out (The title is another song by the Chainsmokers (on World War Joy. Not that it comes to a surprise to you guys anymore.) called Takeaway, a song which I think sums up the whole of the Reddie relationship. Maybe listen to it. Maybe don't.)... I hated writing this chapter... And before you read it, I think I should give you the good news that this is the last chapter with Adam in it. So goodbye victim number 3... Just how much damage is he going to do before he leaves..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty  
I'll Break Your Heart So You Don't Break Mine**

"Busy day today." Rachel said as she addressed the staff in the staffroom. "This is the last day for some of those in the sixth form and we are losing quite a few characters. So make sure you get the chance to wish them well. We were once them, being thrown into the world of work or university. Then the boxing match this afternoon followed by the sixth form drinks.

"Now I know that you would have seen it in the papers about John Fosters closing down. Just to confirm to you that Waterloo Road is one of the schools that has been chosen to… Take on some of the students and staff. I am not sure what it might mean for the moment but… the rumour I am hearing down the grapevine is that the schools that are merging with John Fosters… All head of department roles will be up for grabs. There will be interviews over the summer to determine who will get the roles."

Rachel knew that the news wouldn't go down too well. She had discussed with Eddie about the best way of doing it once they heard the news. They had decided that the best way would be to come from her rather than an email that would be sent around during the holidays.

"I know it is the last thing that you all want. It is the last thing Eddie and I want to do as well. But if this rumour is true, then there is the chance that it will be all change around here come September. I will need all your support with it as well. It isn't going to be easy for the pupils to have nearly a 100 new pupils coming onto their turf. Especially when we know how our students can be."

"Here we go again," Grantly muttered.

"I can only agree, Grantly. But we have today to look forward to and we can deal with everything that the merger with John Fosters will throw at us in the new year. If I don't get the chance to say it later, I hope you all have a good summer."

Rachel's eyes flicked from Tom to Kim before resting on Eddie. It was going to be a long day and she could only hope that everything would go to plan.

* * *

"We can't keep doing this Eddie," Adam said.

"No, you can't just accept the fact that Rachel is with me and you have no chance with her."

Eddie didn't like the way that Adam was smiling at him.

"You never told her in the end."

"Adam."

"You never had the guts to tell Rachel what happened between you and Melissa."

"Nothing happened between me and Melissa."

"Maybe, maybe not. You told Melissa that you were going to tell her. It isn't like you haven't had time together. You just knew how much it would hurt Rachel and then she would come running to me."

"What do you want Adam?"

"Break up with Rachel."

"Never."

"Then you wouldn't mind me telling her. I mean, she must have told you about what happened between us that night as well."

Eddie knew that he was doing a bad job of hiding his confusion. Rachel had told him that she had left Adam at the restaurant and went home to be with Philip after debating whether she should go to his. He was glad that she didn't come over that night. But he also knew that Adam had been less pushy since that night. Did something happen between them?

"Oh… She didn't tell you." Adam said.

"Didn't tell me what?"

"I don't think that is for me to say."

"I am just making sure we are on the same page."

"I don't think we are."

Eddie lost it slightly and grabbed Adam by his t-shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Tell me what happened."

Adam just laughed. "Melissa was right about you. You aren't the person you make yourself out to be."

Eddie let him go and started to walk away from him. He was going to put Adam through a window if he wasn't careful.

"You know that Amanda is good at playing two guys off against each other. It is just the way that she is." Adam shouted after him.

Eddie knew that he had to keep walking and find Rachel. He needed to tell her what he should have told her months ago, and preferable before Adam got the chance.

* * *

The last person that Rachel expected to see standing in the doorway to her office was Adam and she didn't like the look on his face as well.

"What is it, Adam? Because we really should be getting down to the boxing."

"Your boyfriend isn't the man that you think he is."

"Look, I know you have your difference with Eddie but that is down to your own jealous getting in the way of your professional behaviour."

"If I am blinded by jealousy, then you are equally blinded by love."

"Adam."

Rachel was all ready to disbelieve what Adam was going to tell her. It was only how worried Eddie looked as he entered her office that made her believe that there might be something else going on.

"Come on Rachel, shouldn't we be getting going," Eddie said.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Rach, I'll explain."

"He slept with Melissa," Adam said.

"What?!" Eddie said before he turned to her. "Rachel, I didn't sleep with her."

She zoned out as Adam and Eddie started to argue over the facts and as much as she wanted to believe Eddie, it did make a small amount of sense. Melissa had ranted to her about not giving Adam a chance but she had stopped the flirting with Eddie to a degree. She would only have done that if she felt like she had got something off of him. But he would have told her if something like that happened, wouldn't he? Even if Melissa forced herself on him, he would have told her. Not that she could really see how Melissa could force herself on him. Unless he was drunk. But if it happened, and he wasn't drunk, then there must have been some mutual consent. But Eddie wouldn't do that to her.

"Rachel?"

There he was. Eddie Lawson. Her support for the last year and her boyfriend. Looking so worried. She couldn't believe Adam over him, could she? She at least had to hear Eddie out, didn't she?

"Eddie."

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Okay."

She could tell the relief that flowed over him. She hoped that he wasn't lying to her. She didn't think that she could take it if he was lying to her.

"Rachel, I want to tell you. I tried to tell you so many times and then… then everything happened with Earl and it was the last thing on my mind."

"Tell me what?"

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but Adam was a little quicker with playing a recording on his phone.

_"Take what well? Nothing happened and once she has had time to process it, she will realise that." _Eddie's voice came through the speaker.

"_There is no point in telling her. You know it will kill her. We are meant to be Eddie. Just dump your girlfriend and we can have a repeat of Friday night."_

Silence fell between them. Rachel knew that she should ask Eddie more but the doubt was rising in her and she couldn't stop it. No matter how much she loved him.

"There was more to that conversation. Nothing happened Rachel, other than the fact that she pushed her way into my house and started to kiss me. I pushed her away and she was angry and hurt and must have come up with this plan with him to tear us apart. Trust me, Rachel." Eddie said.

"I mean because he knows what happened between us that night that you allowed me to take you out for a date," Adam said.

"Nothing happened between me and Adam." Rachel said to Eddie.

She wished that Adam would just smile, to show her that this was a windup and that the only thing that was going on was his and Melissa's jealousy of their relationship. It was a very low blow if it was.

But Adam's face stayed as serious as he had always been. She knew that he was winding her up when he said about their date. She knew that nothing happened between them. So was that what he was doing with Eddie and Melissa? Planting a seed of doubt. The problem was, it was working.

"Come on Rachel. Isn't this how you wanted it? Me and Eddie, going at it. Very clever to make him think that you had chosen him. I suppose it helps to keep the game going." Adam said.

"Shut up Adam!" She shouted.

"Aren't you though? I mean you took Jack and Leon for a ride at school."

"Eddie…"

"I don't think that you two know each other like you think you do."

"Eddie."

For the first time in a long time, she couldn't read Eddie and she had no idea what he was thinking. It killed her that he thought that she might have cheated on him but it also killed her that he might have done. She had no idea what to think and feel and she could feel everything crashing around her.

"I've got drinks to set up," Adam said as he left them.

The silence between them was deafening and Rachel tried to think of something to say that would make the whole situation better.

"Eddie, talk to me."

"Nothing happened between me and Melissa."

"And nothing has happened between me and Adam."

"So, you believe me?"

Her heart was willing her to say yes. She knew that he wasn't lying to her. They were interrupted a lot since the date and they didn't really get a moment alone until after Melissa left. Eddie knew how vulnerable she would have felt after Earl and the gun. She knew that he didn't tell her because it wasn't something for her to worry about. It was nothing that Adam and Melissa were trying to make something.

But her head. Her head was telling her a different story. About the way that Melissa was after her date with Adam and how Eddie was and the couple of times she had caught Eddie and Melissa whispering in the corridor to each other. She knew Eddie was a good man. He always tried to do the right thing and she didn't think that he was the type of person that would cheat. So why was she doubting him?

"Do you believe me?" She asked.

It was clear that he was having the same thoughts that she was.

"Rach… I…"

"Maybe it is for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to believe you, Eddie."

"Then do."

"But I know what my sister can be like."

"Rachel…"

"I can't do this Eddie."

"We need to talk about it."

"I think our silence makes up for any words that we could say. We are doubting each other."

"Don't…"

"I… Maybe a bit of space will do us some good. We have basically spent every day this year together."

"Don't do this Rachel. Don't push me away."

"This was bound to happen at some point."

"What was?"

"Well, who wants the ex-prostitute? Who wants a woman who always puts her job first? Everyone leaves me in the end, Eddie. Someone else always comes along."

"I want you, Rachel."

She was glad that they still had her desk between them. She didn't know whether she would have had the same strength if he had been closer. She picked up her bag off her desk.

"Rachel?"

"I've got to go. It might look better if at least one of us shows our face at this boxing match." She said as she stormed past him.

She didn't allow herself to start crying until she had got into her car and left the school. The tears flowed freely and she couldn't stop them as she made her way home instead of to the boxing. She would hear from Philip how Bolton knocked the other guy out before it was revealed that Rob had given him some pills to help with his concentration. Just another problem for her to deal with. But the silence of her big empty house was the thing that she most desired at that moment and it would be where she would organise all her thoughts and realise that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

She had finally pushed Eddie away and she didn't know whether she would allow herself to pull him back.

* * *

_I'm going to hide now and will see you at some point tomorrow... _


	31. I'm Sorry

_Thank you for the reviews. _

_I did realise last week the day that I was going to post that chapter... and then when I might be able to upload this one..._

_Now the title of this chapter is pretty much me for the last chapter... I did say that I didn't like writing the last chapter._

_Where do we go from here? How about we start with the new school year? How about we introduce victim number 4? Would that make things better? Someone else for you to hate instead of me? (Basically, we are on series 5 episode 1, with Eddie there)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One  
****I'm Sorry**

Obviously, she had seen Eddie over the summer holidays. They had the head of department interviews to conduct and they had to sort out the situation with regards to Rob's behaviour over the boxing match.

She had dealt with Adam's resignation by herself and was quite glad when he 'willing' left after she told him that she would file a sexual harassment case against him and would know of quite a few people that would back her up. Tom helped quite by coming into her office at just the right point in Adam's rant.

They had to see each other and she felt like they had done a great job in showing that there was nothing wrong between them when everything was wrong.

The problem was that by the time Rachel was ready to talk to Eddie, he had stopped trying to call her and was ignoring her calls. She had no idea whether he had listened to the voicemails that she had left him but she couldn't find the time to talk to him in person about it.

The only time they were alone, he made a comment about whether his job as deputy head was safe. She told him of course but before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by Max Tyler.

Basically, Rachel was ready to tell Eddie that she was sorry and to put what Adam had said behind her and to let him in again, she just hadn't had the opportunity in the six weeks of the summer holidays to tell that to him and the new school year had started.

She stood out front with Kim and Chris as she looked over the old and new students, not really paying too much attention to her colleagues.

"I see what you mean when you say two different school cultures coming together," Chris said.

"Once they all have the same uniform on, there will be no difference," Kim argued.

"We will see."

"Rachel?"

She shook her head as she joined the conversation. "This merger will work. Just you wait and see."

"I thought Eddie would be here with us as the welcoming committee."

"So did I."

"Has something happened?"

Rachel looked at Kim, knowing that someone must have noticed the tension between them. She wished that she could have talked it out with him by now. So that they didn't start this new school year with bad blood.

"Ah, Mr Lawson, glad you could join us." Rachel said as Eddie joined them.

"Not my fault someone has decided to move all the classrooms about." He said.

"That was not my decision."

"Really? I thought you made all the decisions around here."

It was a low blow and Rachel took it. She knew what he meant by it and she had to take it. Because it was true.

"Maybe we should start getting them into the hall," Kim said.

"Good idea. Chris, you want to organise your lot." Eddie said.

"Eddie, meeting later. When have you got a free today?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I haven't had my timetable yet."

She sighed as he and Chris left to start rounding up the students.

"Okay, what has happened?" Kim asked.

"Adam and Melissa played us. Adam told me that Eddie had cheated with Melissa and then told Eddie than I had cheated with him. I… I knew I believed Eddie when he said nothing happened but… the doubt was there and I pushed him away. Now that I am trying to pull him back in, he doesn't seem to want to know."

"Reason why he is being an awkward sod."

"I know. Not helpful. Especially when all I want to do is talk to him to explain."

"I am sure he will listen in the end."

Rachel sighed again. She didn't think that he would.

* * *

After the morning Rachel had, she didn't really know whether she liked what Kim had planned. She had been dragged from her office and pushed into the head of Pastoral Care office without an explanation other than to stay where she was. She could only assume that it had something to do with what her and Kim had talked about that morning.

The way that Eddie was dragged into the room as well made her think that he was as reluctant as she was to have this conversation right now. Her excuse was that she seemed to have Max Tyler breathing down her neck but she knew Kim's heart was in the right place.

"You two need to talk. We have the Waterloo Road lot versus the John Fosters lot in both the classroom and staffroom. The last thing that this school needs is the head and deputy in conflict. Now, I don't care how you sort it out, just sort it." Kim said before she drew the blind down on her door and left them to it.

She smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I believe you, Eddie. I believe that nothing happened between you and Melissa. I… It shouldn't have but it did scare me about how close we had become and… Maybe I was looking for a reason to push you away, even though I knew it was the last thing that I wanted to do. I started second-guessing everything again."

"Then this makes me look worse. I wanted to believe you and it wasn't until I bumped into Sarah the other week that I actually started to believe you. I should have seen it coming really. I just thought that, with Melissa gone, that night wouldn't be brought up. We should have known something like that was going to happen. She tries her luck with me the same night Adam tries his luck with you. I... did want to tell you, Rachel. I tried to."

"I know." She said as she took a step closer to him.

"And I should have seen that you would start to doubt everything again. We should have known that Adam was never going to leave quietly. That he would have to do something to us to make everything worthwhile."

"Wherever Melissa is, she probably thinks that she has won. And that is the thought that has been killing me, Eddie. I can't have her win again."

"So."

"So," She said as she took another step closer. "Can we pick up where we left off?"

He took a step towards her. "I think we can. I can't lose you, Rach."

"I can't lose you either."

Rachel could only smile as he took the last step between them and kissed her like he had done so many times before.

* * *

It had been a long time since someone lectured Rachel and the joke that Eddie had made about Max telling her how to do her job was becoming not a joke.

"The blame lies with you."

"If you allowed me to do my job then…"

"Sorry, where were you when half the school decided that they would beat the living daylights out of each other? Right, you were snogging your deputy. Not very professional now, was it?"

"My relationship with Eddie has been going on for a while now. I do not allow my professional and personal life crossover."

"Do you? Because that is not what I have seen today. I have seen a wannabe leader distracted by her deputy. I've informed the LEA that based on what I have seen today, you are not capable of running this school alone. You obviously have a conflict of interest and therefore I'll be basing myself here full-time and have their support to whatever I see necessary to clean up this mess."

"Max, it has been the first day. I am a realist. Today could have been a lot worse."

"It could have been a lot better. The kids in this school need a certain… authority. You do not give that."

"Because you know so much about the kids in this school with all your ten minutes experience." She said, remembering how Eddie said it to her on her first day.

In all honesty, they both hadn't been wrong. She was right about the vocational courses being better for the students but he was right to say that she didn't know the kids. And she knew for a fact that Max would never know what the kids were like in this school.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been here for just under two years and have lived a similar childhood to some of the kids in this school. Eddie has been here for two years and I don't know how long Kim was here before she left but she came running back when I asked her whether she wanted her old job back. You can't come in here and tell me that I don't know what these kids need. Me and _my _management team know what is best for them."

Max snorted. "That doesn't do anything to change my opinion on you."

She sighed. So it was personally against her. Not really what she wanted.

"I think you need to go home and think about your position in this school. And whatever is happening between you and your deputy. But so that I make myself clear. I am in charge now and from now on, I will be sharing this office with you. So if you don't mind…" He said as he walked over and opened the door.

There was only so much dignity that Rachel felt like she could muster as she gathered her things and was forced out of her own office. It didn't help that Max also shut the door in her face as she turned around to try and at least have the last word.

She tried not to dwell on it. She just needed to get home to Eddie before the self-doubt kicked in again and Kim's intervention earlier would have been for nothing.

* * *

"You're thinking," Eddie said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Today went as well as it could have done. Like it could have been a lot worse, right?" She said as she turned to him as she stopped her fingers tapping against the island.

"What has Max said?"

"Nothing… just my own… criticism."

She knew that Eddie didn't buy it but he wasn't about to ask her about it either.

"I think today went as to be expected. From what Paul managed to tell me, the John Fosters lot were trying to wind up our lot. Bearing in mind what happened between Micheala and Lindsey. The tensions were there. I'm just glad that they decided that they wanted to roll around in the mud rather than starting a food fight."

"Max didn't like what he saw today."

"So he has said something to you."

"He is now going to be permanently based at Waterloo Road and in my office."

"What?"

"I know."

"What else has he said?"

"Nothing other than he doesn't think I can do my job."

"From what I've seen today, it doesn't look like he gave you the chance to." He paused. "He has said something about us as well."

"Let's just keep it low key at the moment."

"What has he said?"

"Eddie the last thing I need for you to do now is to go steamrolling your way in there. I don't know how determined Max is but I need you by my side and I don't think that you can do that if he decides that we are in too deep and he fires you. This might just be something that I have to deal with, with your silent support." She sighed. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

"Even though I struggle now to have any professional thoughts about you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leant his chin on her shoulder. "I will keep it low key. And we will have to move our little private meetings to my new classroom."

"Is it closer or further away from my office?"

"Further."

"At least the walk will do me some good."

"So when manic worried Rachel comes back…"

"I might have been able to calm myself down before I get to your door."

"I don't mind manic worried Rachel when something is actually up."

"I have a feeling that we are going to be in for a long term."

"And we will ride it out, like we always do."

"And we will do it together."

"Yeah, together."

* * *

_Look at me destroying something in one chapter and fixing it in the next... Although I really don't think you guys should put so much of your trust in me... After everything I have put you through in this story, I don't think I deserve that level of trust. _


	32. Multiple Conflicts

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now, I have tried to play down a few things. Like I know the whole Linsdey James storyline is a massive one for series 5 but that isn't featured here... I mean there is already enough misery in this story without that adding to it. _

_Don't worry, it is all sort of up from here... I mean that is a good thing right?_

_Series 5 Episode 2 with Eddie..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two  
Multiple Conflicts**

Rachel sighed as she started the ascent to her office, that wasn't really her office any more. Max had only been there a week and the job that she loved was starting to become a chore. The only good thing was that she still had Eddie and Kim that she could rely upon, meaning that if Max wanted to get anything done, it had to go through one of them that would happily question why it was coming from Max and not her. Well, Eddie would definitely question it.

"Morning," Kim said as she caught her up.

"Morning, ready for this management meeting?"

"Bit late notice wasn't it?"

"It was when I didn't even organise it."

Rachel could only smile as Eddie smiled down at her before walking into the antechamber.

"Are you two okay?" Kim said as they took the last remaining steps to her office.

"Yeah, we are just keeping it… a little low key. Just with everything that happened on the first day of term, I don't want to be accused of taking my eye off the ball."

"I don't think anyone will accuse you of that."

Rachel huffed as they entered her office, finding that Max had yet again, taken her desk. She placed her bags down by the table before hanging her coat up. What she couldn't stop smiling at was the fact that Eddie had placed a cup of coffee on the table for her, as well as a drink for himself and Kim, before sitting down. As much as she didn't really want him winding Max up, it was a perfect way of showing him that they were together on this and Max was the outsider.

"No drink for me?" Max said.

"Sorry, force of habit," Eddie said.

She struggled to keep a straight face as Max looked rather annoyed by it. Something she would jokingly tell Eddie off for later.

"No worries, Chris can make me one when he gets here," Max said as he sat down.

She looked at Kim before looking at Eddie and back to Max.

"Sorry, why is Chris coming?" Rachel asked.

"I've appointed Chris as your second deputy. As it seems like you can not remain impartial on the simplest of things, it will be beneficial for the school if someone from John Fosters was on your management team. Chris was my deputy at John Fosters after all. I know he will do his job."

"As Eddie does his." She paused. "No fine. It will be good to get another person's opinion on things. I've always prided myself on having a strong management team. I am sure Chris will make an excellent addition."

Eddie gave her a look that meant that he didn't really believe that she meant what she had said with the full passion that she had said it with but she knew that she had to give Max a little something in hopes that he gave her something back.

* * *

"Did you know that Max has put Philip in the cooler?" Eddie almost shouted down the corridor at her.

"No. What for?" Rachel said as they stopped in front of each other.

"Philip won't say. He says it was nothing but I think he is afraid of letting you down again."

"I haven't told Max that he is my nephew."

"Do you? I mean, it isn't like things keep quiet around here."

"Oh God. Just another thing."

"Why what else has happened?"

She sighed. "Helen has lost control of one of her classes again. Another fight. That Max took over with dealing with it. Then Kim comes in. Amy Porter has just accused Bolton of sexual assaulting her."

"What?!"

"Max wants him and Kim to do the interviews while I run the school." She took a breath. "I know. It is better that I am away from it all. Probably but… Someone needs to be there to defend Bolton. Are you on a free?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go and make sure that Bolton gets a fair hearing? I have this feeling that Max will interview him on his own."

"Of course. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I think I need to have a word with Philip before I do anything else. And then hope that nothing else goes wrong today."

"Nothing will, okay." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't go all manic worried Rachel on me. It won't help."

"No. It won't. Just… try not to punch Max if he accuses Bolton of everything under the sun. Right now, I think I would like to be there when you do it."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't punch Max without you being there."

She gave him one last smile before they headed off in the direction that the other one had just come from, to set about their tasks.

* * *

Last year, Rachel felt like she had a reason behind her spiralling thoughts and therefore, the way that things went weren't great. She wasn't so certain that she should be feeling the same way that she did then but that was the way that she was feeling.

"And to think, you stood up for the boy. This is why you don't tolerate low-level disruption. You have to stamp it out." Max said as they waited for the police.

"Really? Because we already did that. Now Bolton isn't one of our star pupils, but he is a totally different person to the one that started at this school two years ago."

"I don't see that you have done."

"And your methods would have been better? Humiliating and bullying punishments?"

"Excuse me?"

"From what I heard, you didn't really give Bolton a fair trial and then Denzil Kelly. On his hands and knees scrubbing the playground after doing what exactly? What are you trying to prove Max?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything."

"I think you are. And I don't want to see one of my pupils doing that again. You do not know these pupils or where they have come from or what they have been through. Why did you put Philip Ryan in the cooler?"

"He was out of lessons when he shouldn't have been and he had the audacity to talk back at me."

"Talkback or try and explain? Because he told me that you sent him there, without him explaining that he was on a free and he had just asked Tom for permission to get a book out of the English cupboard because the book he was given was falling apart." She paused. "Tell me I am a rubbish headteacher, tell me that I can't do my job. Just never, ever take it out on my students. Because the problem you have is, there are more Waterloo Road students here than John Fosters. I would like to see how loyal your students are compared to mine."

"I do wonder why you think so highly of them. You rule over thieves and slackers. I rule over people that will achieve."

"And with the right teachers and the right head, these kids will all achieve. You just won't give them a chance. This school is and will always be built on more than just league tables and exams."

Rachel was grateful for the distraction of the police. It meant that she didn't have to continue the battle of words with Max and this time, at least, she got in the last word. In fact, she felt like it was best to just to leave Max to it. She left him to go and see where Kim had gotten to regarding trying to persuade Bolton to open the door.

* * *

"What's the rush for Max?" Eddie said as he jogged down the stairs.

"Bolton Smilie has Amy locked in Kim's office. There is a serious rush. He is obviously not the person you thought he was."

Eddie just shook his head as he followed the two police officers through the door. This had all been blown out of proportion and he didn't know whether he should be glad to see Rachel and Kim, walking Amy down the corridor towards them.

It was clear that Max was still trying to be in control of the situation.

"Amy, are you alright?"

"She's completely unharmed," Kim said.

Rachel shared a look with him and Eddie knew that there was more to it than that. Something that they would surely talk about later, at home.

"Where's Smilie?"

"I let him go." Rachel said.

"What?"

"He's not guilty of anything, apart from stupidity."

"Who assaulted her then?" One of the police officers asked.

"It turns out nobody assaulted Amy, did they?" Kim said, quite forcefully for her.

"No Miss," Amy said. "I'm sorry for wasting all your time."

There was another look from Rachel before she said to Amy about collecting her things. If anything, it felt like a little triumph for Eddie. Even though they were trying not to make it all them and us, he could see it was what Max was trying to do. Either that or just make Waterloo Road into John Fosters. Which wasn't going to happen in a million years.

"Look, I'm really sorry that you were called out. It was a complete misunderstanding." Kim explained. "It was a boy/girl tiff that just blew out of control. She was lying."

It wasn't until after Max and the police left that Eddie said anything.

"Are you okay Kim?"

"No." She paused. "I think it tells you something when even Bolton Smilie, who had been accused of rape, tells you that you might have taken it too far."

"How do you mean?"

"I exploded at Amy after she told me that she was lying. I… Lewis Seddon tried it with me and it just brought back all the memories of that."

"Kim. Look, I think Rachel could do with a drink as well. Shall we all go for one? I'll buy."

"It's been a day, hasn't it?"

"I don't think it has been a day that Rachel would like to repeat. Even if it didn't happen."

"What do you mean by that?"

Eddie realised he had said too much. "It isn't really for me to say but… I've put my foot in it now. About a year and a half ago, she… she was raped in her office. By Stuart Hordley. She never went to the police about it and Tom is the only other person who knows the truth. I never asked anyone else whether they put two and two together when Stuart publicly announced 'she might have been good while she was a prostitute but she is no good now.'"

"God, poor Rachel."

"I think it might have been the first thing that Max has done right. Pushing her out of the situation so she can worry about Philip and Denzil instead."

"I'm sure she will explain at the pub."

"Quick question, do you think Max knows that Philip is Rachel's nephew?"

"No idea."

"Go and get your stuff and we will meet you out front."

Kim smiled and nodded at him.

* * *

"Thank you, Lawson." Rachel said as he brought over a pint for himself and a bottle of red for her and Kim.

"A bottle? Really?" Kim said.

"Rachel could probably drink that by herself."

"What a day?!"

Eddie sat down and pour them their wine before relaxing back in his chair.

"Please say that every day isn't going to be like that." He said.

"If only for my own sanity." Rachel said.

"What happened with Philip and Denzil?" Kim asked.

"Max sent Philip to the cooler before he could explain that he was on a free period and had been given permission by Tom to get another book from the English store cupboard because his one was falling apart. And poor Denzil, out with a brush and a bucket, scrubbing the playground."

"You are kidding me."

"Kim, I wish I wasn't." Rachel took a mouthful of drink. "And I don't think things start off well this morning. You should have at least offered him a drink." She said as she lightly tapped Eddie's arm.

"You loved it. You couldn't keep a straight face." He said.

"Why is he conducting our management meetings? And why is he at Waterloo Road all the time?" Kim asked.

"He doubts my ability as head and has even told the LEA that."

"You're joking."

"Kim, I wish I was." Rachel groaned. "And we have that meeting with the rest of the schools tomorrow night, that we obviously have to host, now that he is there permanently. Max, me and three other headteachers that he has no problems with."

"Don't worry. I am sure he will see your worth in the end." Kim said.

Rachel turned and looked at Eddie, wanting to believe Kim's words but not allowing herself to. She needed to tell Eddie about everything. It was probably the only way that she was going to get through it.


	33. Never Ever Again

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So when I started writing this story, to stop myself from writing chapters at work (which I am really terrible for at the moment... Like I spend half my time working, half my time writing and it isn't great but when you are making jobs last as long as possible. It is a good distraction...), I started planning this story out and I think it is also when I had my little meltdown about how long this was going to be and what I wanted to include and all that. Basically part of that outline included something which seems to sum up part of this chapter brilliantly and it is the last thought I am going to leave you with._

_S05E11 but with Max Tyler and Eddie._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three  
Never Ever Again**

"He called our relationship unprofessional." Rachel blurted out as she got home after another grilling from Max.

"What?"

"Max called out relationship unprofessional. It… I didn't want to do something stupid again. I didn't want to push you away but I couldn't tell you but I have to Eddie. I have to tell you or otherwise it will start eating away at me and I will then end up pushing you away again and then Kim's intervention would be for nothing and I can't lose you now Eddie. Not when I need you more than I have ever done before."

"Okay, that explains your behaviour a lot more."

"Eddie… what do we do?"

He sighed before he brought her into a hug. She gripped tightly to his shirt, scared that he would just disappear from her if she didn't.

"When did he say that to you?" He asked.

"After the first day, after he doubted my ability as a headteacher. And then he went and said something today. I… I can't rely on you while trying not to look like I am relying on you. The worst part is… I've seen the way he is with Kim. He calls our relationship unprofessional. If he starts one with Kim, would that be considered unprofessional as well?"

"I would probably expect that it is one rule for us and one rule for him."

"I don't know whether I would like to lose Kim to him."

"You're not going to lose Kim. First and foremost, she is your friend. And secondly, I don't think she likes the methods that Max will use. As head of pastoral care, I think her main objective is the student's welfare."

"How do you do it Eddie?"

"Do what?"

"Just… make sense of everything."

"Because." He said before he placed a kiss in her hair. "I'm not a natural worrier."

"I suppose you aren't."

"We will do this how we have always done things. Together."

"I am just trying not to give Max any more ammunition."

"I know. I know."

Rachel sighed into his embrace a little more, grateful that she had finally told Eddie about what had been on her mind for the past month but also grateful that he was the person that she fell for. She couldn't have fallen for a better man if she tried.

* * *

"Tom said you wanted to see me," Ruby said as she closed the door of Rachel's office.

With it being one of the rare occasions where Max was out at one of the other schools, Rachel felt like it was the perfect opportunity to have a chat with one of the most sceptical members of the John Foster's staff.

"Please, take a seat." Rachel said as she stood up, gesturing towards the sofas.

It was just for a chat but she could tell that Ruby was a little sceptical. Probably because it was the first time a headteacher wanted a casual chat by the way Max was. They settled on the sofa before Rachel said anything else.

"I do get it, Ruby. I get that this isn't what you are used to. I would feel just as out of place if it was the other way round. I spent a term at a private school during my teacher training days and I instantly knew it wasn't for me."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The John Fosters staff and students seem to look to you for guidance. I mean, look at the incident when Bolton was falsely accused of rape. You allowed some of the John Foster girl's to stay in your classroom so they felt safer. I'm not saying you have to love the school, but part of the way in which this merger is going to work is if the staff start showing a little unity.

"I get that some members of staff are a little easier to get on with others. Believe me, I have had many a run-in with Steph and Grantly." Rachel sighed. "Look, I don't think anyone is happy about this merger but it has happened and we have to make the best of it. So it would help if, sometimes, you kept your opinions to yourself. I'll be asking the same of Steph and Grantly but I feel… if the tensions in the staffroom die down, then the students will catch on and we can all get back to our day jobs rather than breaking up fights."

She was glad that Ruby at least thought about it.

"I suppose you do have a point."

"So a little more unity? I get that you care, which for me, is a big thing. I would rather be working with you than against you when it comes to the pupils."

"Yes, there will be a little more unity. But if there is an incident like that again, I am going to try and protect my girls."

"I don't doubt that." Rachel said but her attention had moved towards the filing cabinets. Even now, it still affected her and she hated that Stuart still had that power over her.

"Rachel?" Ruby said after a while.

"That is all. Unless you had something that you wish to discuss." She said as she came back into the room.

Rachel could feel like she wanted to ask the question but didn't. Something that Rachel was very happy about.

* * *

Eddie was trying to keep his cool but he jumped for the phone as it rang.

"_Hello." _Rachel's voice came through the earpiece.

"Rachel, where the bloody hell are you?"

"_I'm following them."_

"Rachel."

"_Eddie, tell the police that it is a white van. L931 UKF. Look they are making a move. I've got to go."_

"You promised me that you wouldn't do something like this again." He said but she had already put the phone down.

It took all of Eddie's strength to not pick up the phone and lob it across the room. This was all Grantly's fault and Rachel was putting herself in danger once again for one of her students. She may have said to Chris that a judge somewhere had said that he was a danger to his children, but that probably meant that he would be a danger to anyone that tried to stop him as well.

"Eddie, I need you to calm down," Kim said.

He wrote down the number plate that Rachel had given him and gave it to Kim.

"Call the police. I'm going for a walk and you better get word to Grantly that it would be best if he stayed out of my way."

"Eddie."

"Kim, I better go on that walk."

* * *

Kim's conversation with Rachel did nothing to calm Eddie's fears and as the police and Mrs Vale left, he couldn't take it anymore. He heard Kim shout after him but he didn't stop until he had reached the staffroom and was in front of Grantly.

"Are you happy now?" He shouted.

"Eddie?" Tom said.

"I don't know what you mean," Grantly said.

"You allowed a child to be abducted from our care and guess who feels responsible for that? Rachel. Guess who is putting her life at risk again for another pupil. Rachel. I swear to god Grantly, if she harmed in any way…" Eddie stopped and took a deep breath. "You had better hope that she comes back unharmed. Because I would think that your days are numbered here if not. And don't bother talking about the union. I am sure they would love to know the lazy, incompetent teacher they have representing them at Waterloo Road."

"I'm…"

"Sorry isn't good enough Grantly. Because the last thing this school needs right now is another death and another new headteacher."

If the situation wasn't so serious, there probably would have been a joke made about him taking the role. Eddie was glad that Tom followed them back as they returned to Rachel's office. It meant that there was someone who could stop him when Chris opened his mouth.

"Eddie, if you want to be angry at someone. Try Rachel. She has a duty of care to everyone in this school. Not just one student."

"And you haven't been here long enough. You want to know why Rachel cares for every single one of those students? Why she will make time for them? Listen to them intently? Because she wishes that one of her teachers did that for her. Yes, she has a duty of care to everyone in this school but sometimes there is only one student that needs protecting from some outside force or themselves. And Chris. I am angry with her but the worry that I have is just pushing that out at the moment."

The phone ringing was the best distraction in the world as Chris walked over to answer it. Tom gave Eddie a small smile in understanding. The problem Eddie had was that he knew he had to sort himself out before Rachel got back. Because she was going to need him and so was Philip, probably.

* * *

Rachel had hoped that Eddie would have been waiting for her in her office when she returned but Kim had assured her that she would get him and that he would be by her side in no time. She had even heard her tell Chris that now wasn't a good time as she closed the door to her office behind her.

She knew that Eddie was going to be angry at her. She had promised not to put her life at risk again after the last incident with the gun. But this felt like something she had to do and as she dropped down on the sofa, her mind filled with the memories of the fire and the guns and she started to breakdown.

She didn't hear the door open and closed but the next time her vision focused for a few moments, Eddie was knelt in front of her and she couldn't stop herself launching forward into his embrace. He held onto her as tightly as she did and the sobs came.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I have everything to be sorry about. I promised you."

"And it isn't in your makeup to leave a student in danger. Just, please. Never ever again."

"I will try." She pulled back to look at him, her hands resting on either side of his face. "While I was in that caravan, struggling to breathe because of the gas, all I thought about was you and Philip and how I didn't want to live without you both and… also how I don't want the both of you to live without me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

She wanted to kiss him but the door opened and she could tell that Kim wasn't too happy that Max just burst into her office like that.

"The papers might just be right about you. The bad omen of Waterloo Road might be its own headteacher. I pay you to run a school, not to run off and abandon it." Max said.

She didn't have the energy to argue with Max but she was glad that Eddie did as he stood up.

"This is a conversation we can have tomorrow."

"I'm not finished."

"And we are not having this conversation now."

"She needs to know her place and for her own lack of regard when it comes to the school."

"Lack of regard? I think we are talking about two different people here. And we aren't doing this now."

"You don't get to talk to me like that."

"I do when I'm the one that has to get her home. Which is what I am doing right now."

"I'm in charge here."

"Maybe but I know what is best for Rachel." Eddie turned back to her and offered her hands. "Come on." He said, his voice softer than how he had just spoken to Max. "Let's get you home."

She allowed him to pull her up and she landed against his chest as the day's events took the strength out of her, mainly because she was trying not to cry in front of Max. Eddie quickly grabbed her bag before he led her out of the school.

She knew that it would probably have been better for Max to have his rant now but she couldn't deny that she needed Eddie to take control and to look after her, again. She just needed to get herself to a position where she could actually face going to work.


	34. At Least Someone Is Getting On

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now that it is the weekend, I am going to try and get my head in gear and finish writing this thing... because there aren't actually that many chapters left... And still a lot to happen. _

_I mean... a lot happens in this chapter as well..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four  
At Least Someone Is Getting On**

Rachel could tell that Philip wanted to say something to her and had wanted to say it since she had almost got herself killed again. She couldn't understand how her nephew ended up more like her than Melissa.

"Come on Philip. Talk to me." She said.

"I told you once before. Worried Eddie is just as bad as manic worried Rachel."

"And what about you?"

"Ros spent all her time trying to work out why I was in such a bad mood. I… I didn't like it, Rach. I thought the gun was bad enough but the fact that you could have been blown up in that caravan… I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you too. I am sorry that I put you through that again."

"I think me being your nephew is back to being the worst kept secret."

"Like my relationship with Eddie. I am glad you are getting on with Ros. At least someone is making an effort with the John Fosters lot."

"I was going to go out and meet her, unless you want me to stay here."

"God no Philip. You go out."

"We were only going to try and find something to watch at the cinema. Unless you don't mind her coming around here and we could raid your DVD collection."

"As long as she doesn't mind coming around to the head and deputy's house."

"I mean, she seemed pretty cool with the fact that you were my auntie."

"Go on, ask her. I'll tell Eddie that we will be having a guest over."

"Does that mean that we can get pizza tonight?"

Rachel sighed, not really being one for a takeaway. "I suppose."

"Thanks, Rach." He said as he left her to find his phone.

Maybe having Ros around wasn't the best idea in the world but hopefully, it would help take the shine off the weeks earlier events.

* * *

"You allowed Philip to invite over a spy?" Eddie said.

"What?"

"That is the enemy behind our lines."

"God I thought the kids would be territorial. Looks like I should have been more worried about the teachers."

"Well, Max isn't helping my mood towards the John Fosters lot at the moment."

"I am hoping that getting Ruby on side will mean that there will be more unity in the staffroom, which I hope will trickle into the student body. Just got to get Steph and Grantly on side."

"Grantly shouldn't be too difficult."

"Why?"

"I… may have exploded at him. Over the whole Bianka Vale thing."

"Right."

"I think it was either going to be me or Kim. Kim might have been a little calmer. I think Tom remembered how angry I could get because he followed us back to your office. Where I could have knocked Chris out when he said that I should be angry at you."

"He did have a point."

"And I will make my peace with him on Monday. I just couldn't this week."

"You certainly will. Having Chris on our side might help this merger. I can't have my deputies arguing now, can I?"

"I don't like that."

"Don't like what?"

"My deputies."

"You aren't jealous."

"Of course I am."

"Then you will just have to remind yourself that you are the one that I call my boyfriend."

She giggled as he took a step closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her waist. She knew that they were about to have the conversation that they should have had after Kim intervention weeks ago. About where they stood and whether they were just going to pick up where they left off. It seemed like they had done just that as she felt like they were in the same position they were in before Adam placed the seed of doubt in their minds.

"I am never going to let you go again." She said.

"Good. Because I always want to be the first person you come to with any problem. I want manic worried Rachel as much as confident Rachel."

"Likewise. Any problems, we do it together."

"Yeah, we do."

She couldn't stop herself leaning forward and kissing him. Everything was perfect with Eddie. From his understanding nature to the way that he just knew how to show her love. She knew that Philip was also enjoying the attention that Eddie gave him as well. Maybe it was because they all knew what loneliness was like. And that what they had now was worth holding onto.

They slightly jumped apart as Philip cleared his throat.

"Are we still getting pizza?" He asked with Ros looking a little nervous next to him.

Rachel laughed as she grabbed the menu from the drawer. She shook her head as she held it out to him.

"Choose quickly because we are hungry as well." She said.

"Of course you are," Philip said as he reached for the menu.

She hit his arm with the menu before she placed it in his hand. She liked the way that Philip smiled at her before he reassured Ros that it was okay and that they were like that all of the time at home. Rachel could only turn back to Eddie and smile, grateful that he was in her life.

* * *

"I've made my peace with Chris."

"Good."

"What has Max done now?"

"Nothing."

"Remember what we said at the weekend."

"I mean nothing other than starting a relationship with Kim."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I have just seen them kissing in the Pastoral Care office."

Eddie grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her from walking and turned her towards him. He could tell that this new development was stressing her out. He knew that she was someone that liked to be surrounded by friends and this felt like a little betrayal on Kim's part.

"At least someone is getting on." He said.

"Getting on a little too well." She sighed. "I suppose I plaster on a smile and keep calm and carry on."

"Does mean you have something for when he throws our relationship under the bus."

"Yes because telling Max that a relationship with Kim is just as unprofessional as ours will do wonders for our working relationship." She said sarcastically.

"Then maybe I should work on my bridge-building with Chris. He seems to think highly of you and with a John Fosters teacher on our side, it might make things easier for us."

"Maybe that is where we have been wrong in our thinking."

"How do you mean?"

"We have been focusing on uniting the student body and the staffroom when the five people at the top aren't getting on."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe… We know that Max wants to push me out and I am determined not to let him win but… If it means that this school goes downhill because of that…"

"Rachel, you can't give him the school. You know what he would do with it. All your hard work for the last two years will be gone in the blink of an eye. This school would be unrecognizable and I don't fancy the chances for some of the kids that you have helped. Take Bolton. Max was so certain that he had done what he was being accused of. Max thought he was dangerous. Bolton wouldn't last five minutes under Max and you know that."

"But I can't destroy a school because I think I know best."

"You do know best. You know what it is like for these kids better than Max ever would."

"I'm second-guessing myself again."

"Which is why you keep me around. To make sense of your overthinking." He sighed. "Maybe just go and talk to Kim. Maybe it isn't as serious as you are currently thinking it is."

"Maybe. He has been complimenting her a lot. In all honesty, I thought that she would fall out with him as much as I have."

"Well he isn't trying to take over as head of Pastoral care, is he?"

"But he has no sense of pastoral care."

"And that is why he will never be right for this school. Now stop worrying. Okay? Look, Christmas is soon. We get two weeks of just me, you and Philip. Things will sort themselves out. Okay?"

"I don't think I can stop worrying." She sighed. "But for now, I'll put that worry to one side."

"Good. Talking about Christmas… What do you want?"

* * *

"Ryan, a word," Max shouted at Philip.

Philip sighed before he smiled at Ros and followed Max towards what should just be his auntie's office. He had no idea what he had done and was trying to think of anything that he had done recently that Max was going to try and use against him. The problem was, he had been keeping his head down, trying not to cause too many problems for Rachel.

"Take a seat."

Philip was still a little unsure and gingerly sat down on one of the sofas. This whole thing didn't feel right to him.

"How long have you been living with your auntie?"

"Umm… since not last summer, but the summer before that. After the fire."

"Right."

"Mum wanted to look after her."

"Are you close?"

"I suppose so."

"How much have you seen of her relationship with Mr Lawson?"

"All of it," Philip said, not really understanding why this conversation was happening.

"Ryan, I am just trying to work out when Miss Mason started to drop the ball. This place is an absolute shambles. Now the LEA keeps talking so highly of her but I don't see that same person."

"I don't think she has dropped the ball."

"I'm sorry?"

"I… I don't think she has dropped the ball. She is constantly at home thinking of ways to make the school a better place. Sometimes Ed… Mr Lawson hides her laptop so she stops working."

"But it must be hard for you. The school/home life balance."

"I manage."

"So she talks about school at home?"

"Some… times."

Philip swallowed as Max pulled over one of the chairs around the table and sat in front of him. When Bolton had said that Max was overbearing and rather forceful, he wasn't joking and Philip wondered what he wanted from him.

"Sometimes?"

"Yeah."

"About the teachers?"

"On the odd occasion."

"But you must know the teachers a little better. Your auntie is the head and she is going out with one of the deputies."

"Not really."

"Then from personal experience?"

"Sir, what do you want from me."

"Maybe just to confirm a few things for me."

"I…"

"And it isn't a request. I could make your life very difficult in this school as well as Miss Mason and Mr Lawson's. I mean, all three of you could be at home, all day, every day, with each other for company. I would suggest that you turn that little brain of yours off for a moment and listen to the prospal I have for you. Then you might just keep your place at this school, Miss Mason can keep her job as head and Mr Lawson can keep his role as deputy."

Philip just nodded. As an overthinker, like his auntie, it was hard for him just to sit there and not to start worrying over what Max was asking him to do but it felt like it was the only thing he could do. He could worry about it at home and probably get Rachel worried about him again but he couldn't tell her that he held her job in his hands. He had to do this, just for Rachel.


	35. Positive

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Now I love this chapter... Mentioned it back in Chapter 22 but I loved writing this chapter and I know that you are going to love it as well._

_I have put a couple of lines in this chapter about Helen Hopewell that was sort of how one of my really bad teachers left the school. Basically we had this really bad maths teacher that taught us a whole topic wrong and then sent us an email saying how to do it right before giving us questions to do. I don't think anyone did them. One lesson, some of the people in the back of the class filmed one of her lessons and then showed our other teacher (who just happened to be Head of Maths) the video. After that, she had to have another teacher with her in our classes and I don't really think she was put off when she said she wanted to go travelling..._

_(And little side note: Didn't really get any writing done yesterday... hoping for a better day today)_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Five  
Positive**

"Max, could you just lower your voice a little?" Rachel asked as she rubbed a hand over her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

"And could we close the blinds slightly?"

"You are expecting me to work in the dark."

"I just…"

"You just what Rachel?"

She knew that she should have called in sick. The headache had been building and as much as she tried to ignore it, she couldn't. It would have given her the perfect excuse not to face Max and the joint use of her office wasn't great when she was almost certain that she was starting to have a migraine.

"Scrap that. I'll be back in a moment." She said as she stood up a little too quickly.

She ignored the looks from Max and Chris and made her way to the closest staff toilets. She just about made it into the stall before she threw up. She sat there for a few moments as she waited for her stomach to settle and the room to stop spinning.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, she wiped her mouth and pushed herself off the floor. She double-checked her reflection before she made her way back to her office.

Rachel was glad that she could catch Eddie on the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you on a free now?"

"Yeah."

"Can you go and get some paracetamol and a test? And go and ask Candice nicely for something for me to eat?"

"What?"

"I've just thrown up and I am in the middle of a migraine. I think it might be a sign."

"Shall I go to Candice first?"

"I don't care what order. I just need to get back to my meeting with Max and Chris and pretend that everything is okay."

"Go home if you don't feel well."

"Let's just see how it goes. Might ask Kim if I can use her office to lie down in."

Eddie placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be with you in a moment then."

"Yeah, that is if I am not back in the toilet." She said as he left her.

Rachel sighed. Part of her wished that it was true and that her body was telling her that something very right was happening but she didn't know about the timing of it all. She made her way back to her office and sat back down, with an apology.

"Are you okay? You look rather pale." Chris asked.

"I'm fine. Just…" She said before she moved her coffee cup to the other side of the table. "Think I am coming down with a migraine, so if we can get this over and done with and then I can work on trying to get rid of it."

Max shook his head at her. "Just as long as that is all it is."

_Definitely wrong timing. _Rachel thought as she failed to concentrate on what Max was saying.

* * *

Rachel lifted her head as the door opened and was slightly disappointed to see Kim standing there instead of Eddie. She slowly sat herself up.

"Eddie had to get to his class. Paracetamol and a sandwich." Kim said softly.

"You think I should go home, don't you?"

"Not necessarily. Maybe just see how you go."

Rachel sighed. "Max must be loving this."

"If you get migraines, then you get them. Tom didn't really seem too concerned when I told him you were in my office with one when he was looking for you."

"Yeah… well, Tom knows too much."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He knows… that the last time I felt this bad, I… I was pregnant." She looked up at Kim. "I know. Not great timing halfway through a merger that seems to be failing."

"Have you…"

"Not yet. It's only this morning that I have had the inkling that something isn't right. Or is right. I don't know anymore."

"If it is something that you want, then it has to be right."

"It is." She finally took the sandwich and paracetamol off Kim. "Which is why I am going to force myself to eat a sandwich that I don't want and drink my body weight in water."

"In the meantime, I will make sure that Max doesn't do anything he shouldn't."

"Kim… I know."

There was the way that her face dropped that meant that Kim guessed that she wasn't particularly happy with it.

"I was going to tell you."

"It's fine. I… I will just have the knowledge that he is a hypocrite when he tells me that my relationship with Eddie is unprofessional and I should revaluate it, basically insinuating that I should break up with him because we shouldn't be dating. Or maybe he will stop saying that now."

"How can Max call your relationship with Eddie unprofessional? I mean, there have been a lot of staffroom romances here. I think yours is one of the most professional here."

"Then don't tell Max that I have said anything to you. I really can't do with an argument today."

Kim shook her head. "Don't worry. I won't."

"I am happy for you Kim. Just because I don't like the guy, doesn't mean you have to hate him as well. Just as long as you are happy."

"I am."

Rachel was glad that it was out in the open. She felt bad for Kim, knowing that she knew about their relationship when Kim didn't know that she knew. And it wasn't like Rachel was going to get in the way of her happiness. Especially when she knew what it felt like for someone to get in the way of hers.

* * *

"Helen, I will sort it," Eddie said.

"Are you sure? Just Max is in a meeting and Rachel is apparently unavailable. I can talk to Chris…"

"Helen, I said I will sort it."

Eddie shook his head as Helen left him and Tom walked into the staffroom. The audacity of their new youngest recruit. Nothing like Jasmine was and he was surprised that Helen had survived as long as she had done. He couldn't see her still being at Waterloo Road in the near future.

"Are you alright Eddie?" Tom asked.

"Just your rookie."

"Shall I start leaving hints that maybe teaching isn't for her?"

"I would leave hints that maybe Waterloo Road isn't for her. I think she has painted me with the same brush Max has."

"What's happened now?"

"Her class kicked off again, this time a bunch of year sevens. If she can't keep the youngest members of the student body in line then she is never going to gain the respect of the older years."

"How's Rachel?"

"I haven't had the chance to see her yet. Max seems to be pushing all her work my way."

"Kim mentioned she had a migraine."

"Rachel told you about that as well then."

"When you had the false alarm."

Eddie smiled before he reached into his pocket. "I… wanted to take her mind away from everything that was happening here. I just feel like now probably isn't the time to do it. Well, that is if she is pregnant. I think that will definitely take her mind off everything that is happening here."

He pulled the little box out of his pocket and showed it to Tom. The smile that rose on the other man's face put Eddie at ease about his decision.

"I think you should go for it."

"Do you think? Do you think it is a bit too soon for Rachel?"

"Eddie, you've been dating for over a year. I know you had that little break but… you obviously think that she is if you have already brought the ring. Steph has had a bet going for the last year about when I am going to propose to Davina. Take the leap."

"Then why haven't you taken the leap?"

"After my first marriage? I am maybe a little more cautious to jump to marriage. But don't let me put you off."

"I think I will see how things go for the moment." He said as he replaced the ring in his pocket. "I had better go and sort out Helen's problem before I go and see Rachel. See if she has thrown up again and maybe see if I can convince her to go home."

"I don't think you will have much luck with that."

"I will try my luck though. I'll speak to you later Tom."

It was nice to talk to Tom. Someone else that Rachel had let in and knew things that Eddie was certain he was only going to know. It helped with his decision over proposing. He would see how the rest of the day went and then see how Rachel was. It would be in the near future though, but how soon would depend on her.

* * *

Philip pushed open the door of the bathroom to see Rachel and Eddie both sitting on opposite sides of the room, both looking a little nervous.

"Why are you hiding in here?" He asked.

"We aren't hiding." Rachel said.

"But you just disappeared from downstairs."

"We are waiting."

"Longest three minutes of my life," Eddie said.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" Philip said. "Because everyone has been talking about the fact that you haven't been well."

"I might be pregnant. That is what we are waiting for. The test."

"Oh. Okay."

"Philip. Don't start thinking like that." Rachel said as she stood up and walked over to him. "I want you here. I told you that you will only move out when you want to. Plus, I think, if it is positive, me and Eddie could do with the extra pair of hands."

"Plus an extra pair of eyes to make sure she looks after herself will be needed," Eddie added.

Philip felt his lip twitch, something that he had realised happened when they both showed him an unnatural amount of love. Or it was just an unnatural amount because he wasn't used to having two adults around him, constantly checking up on him, making sure that he was okay.

He just felt bad that he had to keep what he was doing for Max a secret from her. Or that he was doing it in the first place. The guilt was eating at him.

"Philip. We mean it. We want you here." Rachel said as she took one of his hands.

"I wouldn't want to miss out on my little cousin now, would I?"

"No. I missed out on your early years. I wouldn't want it for them either."

The alarm bleeped on Rachel's phone and a nervous feeling filled the room. She let go of his hand as Eddie stood up. She picked up the test and took a deep breath before she turned it over. Philip could see the way her face lit up and the laughter that came from both of them. He was even brought into the hug and it broke his heart a little more about what he was doing.

* * *

The only people that knew that she was pregnant was Eddie, Philip, Kim and Tom. Kim and Tom only knew because they asked and she hoped that she could trust that they would keep the secret. With it being the last senior management meeting of the term before Christmas, Rachel felt like there wasn't much that could get in her way.

"I've managed to stall the meeting about the merger until Easter. Said that this place needed a lot more work than was previously thought." Max said as Eddie and Chris brought through their drinks.

"Really?" Rachel said before thanking Eddie for her drink.

"You think that Waterloo Road was perfect before this merger?"

"No, but we were working towards a goal that… In all honesty, I don't know what we are all working towards any more. The only thing I know is that we are trying to make this merger work to the best of our ability."

"Exactly. Some of us have become distracted along the way."

Rachel held her tongue, knowing that a snide comment about his relationship with Kim wouldn't help her. She just had to ride the comments out.

"Well, why don't we discuss now how we want to move forward?" Eddie said. "The activities and initiatives that we want to run next term. So that we are all singing from the same hymn sheet after Christmas."

"That's not a bad idea," Kim said before Max said anything.

So Kim was trying to keep the peace between them all. It was actually something that Rachel didn't mind and would be needed a lot more over the term. She obviously had more to think about and she knew that Eddie wouldn't like the stress that Max gave her. If someone was trying to keep the peace, maybe there would finally be peace and harmony between them.

Her eyes flicked over to Eddie and she automatically knew that things were going to be okay from now on. There was absolutely nothing for her to worry about. Or was there?


	36. The Pledge

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Getting this early because work is dead and most of the office is outt on a course later so I can let my mind wander a bit and not worry about being caught on my phone when I check it every 5 seconds. _

_So in chapter 27, I mentioned about losing Tom's POV and picking up Philip's. This is the future chapter as to why we picked up Philip's POV because this chapter is just from Philip's POV... A bit of a switch up but it makes some sense with what is going to happen in this chapter. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter as well._

_I feel like what I have written here is also an idea or something similar happened in a fic I read a while ago (Basically I came onto this site to read Waterloo Road fanfiction (back in 2012) and here I am now writing it. But another reason why I started writing again was because I did start reading again). So I am going to dedicate this chapter to that fic, even though my memory is so bad and I can't remember what the fic was called or who it was by... that sounds really bad and I apologise to the author..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six  
The Pledge**

The last thing that Philip wanted to do was to make more trouble for Rachel but as he was marched to her office by Tom, he knew it was exactly what he was doing. It didn't help that the guilt of what he was doing for Max was killing him and, in turn, affecting his behaviour. Therefore it might have only been the end of the second week of term after Christmas, but it was Philip's third time being taken to Rachel's office and there was only one day out of ten that he hadn't spent in the cooler.

It was just by the sigh from his auntie that he knew that he wasn't making things better. The look from Max told him that as well.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I have just witness Philip punching Joseph Miller."

"What?!"

Philip couldn't help but agree with her. It wasn't his finest moment and Rachel's disappointment was worse than the pain in his hand.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I just about managed to drag Philip off him," Tom said.

"Philip? What happened?"

He knew his stubborn silence wouldn't help him but he couldn't do it any more. He felt that if he opened his mouth, everything over the last month or so would come out and he wouldn't be able to stop until he had said everything.

"Ryan. Answer the question." Max said as he took a step closer to him.

"I… Miss… I'm sorry." Philip managed to get out.

Rachel sighed. "Can I speak to Philip by myself?"

"As your student or your nephew?" Max asked.

"You make it seem like they are mutually exclusive."

"They are. I'll go and see where Miller is."

Neither of them said anything to begin with. Philip was still trying to gather all his thoughts together as Rachel was obviously thinking about the right question to ask to get him to open up. She walked over to him and grabbed his right wrist.

"That looks sore." She said as she looked at the knuckles.

"It's more of a dull ache now."

"Come on Philip. Talk to me. I… I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I thought we got over this. I could understand your bad mood after your mum left but… I thought you were happy with me."

"I am."

"Then what is on your mind? You obviously take after me rather than your mum."

"I… Nothing's on my mind. Rach… Miss. He just said something. I… I have been waiting for the comments. It expected them at the beginning of the school year. I just didn't expect him to say it now. Ask Bolton and Paul. They were there with me."

"What comments?"

Philip swallowed. "About your past."

"Oh, Philip." She sighed as she stood in front of him, making him look at her. "The comments will come. They will always be there. I… I am honoured to think that you are looking out for me, thinking that it is down to you to silence people that don't know me like you do. But, as I have learnt, some people can't let go of the past. Your mum is a key example of that. The comments don't hurt me. You messing up your schooling because of a comment hurts me."

"I… I was going to walk away. He provoked me. I... I am sorry. I just don't know what came over me."

"You've been hanging around with Eddie too much. That is what that is. Leave it with me. You might just have to spend a couple of days at home by yourself."

"I understand."

"I've just got to get that past Max. Come on. Let's get you to the cooler."

Philip knew that he could have told her about what was happening. She was basically willing him to open up to her but he couldn't do that. The look that Eddie gave him as they left her office was almost as bad as Rachel's disappointment and he knew that he couldn't keep doing this to them.

"Eddie, can you take Philip to the cooler? Actually, go and get his hand checked out and then to the cooler." Rachel said.

"What's happened?" Eddie asked.

Philip could tell that Rachel was about to reply when Max returned with Joseph Miller and the black eye that was forming wasn't looking good for him.

"I'll get you for this Ryan. You teacher's pet. Look at you with your slut of auntie…"

"That is enough!" Max shouted, pushing Joseph into the office and slamming the door behind him. "I think we should probably leave him to calm down for the moment."

"Think that might be best." Rachel said. "But probably not in my… our office."

"I'll have a word with him in a moment. Shouldn't you be sorting Philip out?"

"Eddie was just going to take him to the cooler."

Philip didn't like the look that Max gave him before Eddie said that they should get going.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe you got suspended," Bolton said.

"What have I missed?" Philip said.

"Mate, it has been dead quiet. You were obviously giving us all the drama."

"Really?"

"Other than the assembly, when Tyler literally stopped Mason mid-sentence and took over," Paul said. "She looked absolutely mortified by it. She looked even worse when he dismissed us."

"And then there was the other thing that he took over from her. That thing with Helen Hopeless." Bolton added. "He always seems to like to be in control. Mason can't usually get a word in."

Philip didn't say anything. If he did, he would probably tell them what he knew.

"You're quiet all of a sudden."

"Just thinking."

"Really? Don't think too hard now."

"Very funny."

"No, what's up? Somethings well weird with you."

It was only as Max walked passed them and nodded towards Philip that he realised that he couldn't do it any more. He couldn't keep the secret of what he was doing. Would bringing Bolton and Paul in on what Max was trying to do the worst thing in the world?

"Okay, you have to explain that now," Paul said.

"Not here. You have no idea who is listening."

* * *

Somehow it had gone from just Bolton and Paul to Michaela, Danielle and Aleesha as well. All five of them looking at him expectantly.

"Tyler… he is using me to find out information from Mason and Lawson. About the school, the teachers, everything. He said if I didn't do it, then Mason and Lawson would lose their jobs and he would find a reason to expel me as well. It's killing me and I hate doing it because… Mason has been nothing but nice to me but, ultimately, Tyler is trying to take over the school."

"Mason won't allow that," Bolton said.

Philip scratched the back of his neck. He knew that Max would have the perfect opportunity to try and push her out when she went on maternity leave. Not that this pregnancy was common knowledge yet and it was the last thing that Rachel would want Max to know.

"But look how determined he was to say that you were a rapist," Danielle argued.

"Tyler is capable of anything," Michaela added.

"And we won't let him," Bolton said as he stood up. "I mean, if Tyler is trying to take over the school and stopping Mason from doing her job, then maybe we need to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I can't get into any more trouble," Philip said.

"Then relax. I am a man with a plan. We might just need to get a few John Foster lot on our side."

"Good luck with that," Michaela said.

"Well while you have been pulling their hair out, one of us has been making friends with a certain John Fosters girl."

Philip didn't catch on that it was him for a while.

"Ros wouldn't…"

"We aren't expecting your girlfriend to do anything…"

"Not my girlfriend."

"But she will know who to talk to about getting people on board."

Philip sighed. "I suppose it is worth a shot."

"Wicked. Then I finalise my plan, meet up tonight. Get as many people on board as you can."

Philip didn't know whether he could trust Bolton or not with this. If anything, he was glad that someone knew what was happening. But maybe the five people he had just told wasn't who should know.

* * *

"Words out that you want some help," Amy said as she joined them under the tree.

"We don't need your help," Michaela said.

"I wouldn't be too hasty," Philip said.

"What? You are willing to take help from that lying slag?"

"I am right here," Amy said.

"All help is needed," Philip said. "Plus, we know she likes to cause a bit of drama."

"Plus at the start of the year, we were all a little naive to what this place is actually like. Maybe we now see why you like it here so much and why you all think so highly of Mason."

"So you would pick Mason over Tyler?" Michaela asked.

"Of course."

"Just the way you lot all clapped when he entered the assembly on that first day, made us all think that you saw him as a god."

"Tyler likes to think he is the king of everything. He just wants to rule. Mason… well, she is more like one of us. With everything that happened, she never spoke down to me. Not like Campbell did. Even Bolton thought that she went too far."

"Maybe she will be useful," Michaela said as she turned to Philip. "After school, behind the stage. And maybe you could put the gob of yours to good use. Round as many of your lot to the cause. Those who like Mason."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Don't worry. You'll find out later." Philip said before Michaela said anything else.

* * *

Philip was actually quite surprised at how many people showed up. There was easily 30 of them crammed into the small space and apparently there were more that wanted to come. It was just overwhelming that there were so many people that wanted to help his auntie.

"Without going into too much detail, Tyler is trying to push Mason and Lawson out of the school," Bolton said.

It was met with everyone asks loads of questions and it was nice how they began to fizzle out after a while. Philip could see the old Waterloo Road students that were very unhappy about the news.

"There are two routes we can go down." Bolton continued. "Either we show Tyler how bad Waterloo Road can be and risk the prospect of being excluded. Or we do everything to make it seem like this merger is working and hope that it keeps Tyler off her back."

"Tyler isn't going to stop. You've seen what he is like." Amy said. "He will probably take all the glory for the merger working and still be trying to kick Mason out."

"Tyler is trying to make it look like Mason isn't doing her job," Philip added. "Maybe we should do the same. Keep Tyler busy so that Mason can do her job and run the school. He seems to like trying to discipline us."

"There we go. Let's bring back the Waterloo Road that was under Rimmer. But only around Tyler. We don't want to cause Mason much trouble." Bolton said.

"What about Campbell?" Amy asked.

"What about her?"

"Well, she is going out with Tyler. We saw them in town over the Christmas holidays. Plus you saw the way she reacted when I admitted I was lying."

"That was before I knew what Seddon had done."

"What did Seddon do?" Paul asked.

"Had Campbell in the cooler and talked about taking off her bra."

Philip didn't like the way that Amy was looking at him. It was obvious that she was going to ask a question about Rachel's past.

"I know it isn't talked about. But Mason must have gone through something like that in her past. Being like… you know. Why was she so nice about it?" Amy asked.

"Because that is just Rachel," Philip said.

He didn't like how everyone turned to him.

"Come on Philip. What do you mean by that?" Bolton said.

Philip thought about it for a few moments. He knew that he had already said way too much but his auntie had trusted him with that secret. Should he really be the one to tell them?

"What did Hordley say when he announced that she was a prostitute?" He said.

"She might have been good while she was a prostitute but she is no good now," Michaela said.

There were a few moments where it took a few of them to work it out and turn wide eye to him.

"You did not hear this from me because Rachel would kill me if I told you. But yeah. In her office." Philip said.

"But the baby was Lawson's. Bolton said that they even admitted it." Danielle said.

"In every essence but biologically. Again, you didn't hear that from me." He sighed. "Look, we know how Mason can be. We know that she will shout at us and discipline us but we also know that she will never give up on us. Tyler will have us all out before the end of the school year. When my dad came to pick me, Rachel said that this was a school that, even she would admit, doesn't have the best reputation, but is a school built on so much more than league tables and exams."

"Maybe something else we need to show Tyler. You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Paul said.

"So Operation Mason Stays is in motion. We will let you know when we want you to do something. Alright?" Bolton said.

Everyone seemed to be in agreement and Philip only hoped that Bolton's plan would work.

* * *

Philip didn't like Rachel's worried face after he closed the front door behind him.

"Where have you been?" She almost shouted at him.

He was still getting used to someone always asking where he had been or where he was going. The fact that she was so worried about him made him wish that he had sent her a text.

"Sorry. I went round Ros'. She is helping me to catch up with what I missed during my week off."

The relief washed over her.

"A text would have been nice."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry as well. You are 16. I should remember that sometimes." She gave him a smile. "Do you want to see?"

Philip only smiled at her as he followed her into the kitchen. The sonogram was on the side and they both leant over it.

"They are saying 12th August as the due date. So I definitely will not be returning in September. Maybe Max making Chris my second deputy will be one of the good things that he has done. At least Eddie can share the workload."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"I think because of that, Eddie might take his paternity leave at the beginning of the school year. So he will have a longer break then and they will be slightly older, when they become more difficult, or so I am told."

"And I'll be here as well." He turned to his auntie. "Rach, I am so sorry for everything that has happened in the last three weeks. I will make more of an effort."

She placed a hand on his arm. "I know you are. But Philip, you can always talk to us if there is something on your mind. Believe me, that is one thing Eddie has taught me. A problem shared is a problem halved. We can help."

"It… It was just my first Christmas without Mum and I know… she left me and the circumstances of that but she is still my mum. I do miss her Rach."

"And you are allowed to. You are allowed to miss her and hate her and love her. Just it is better to talk about these things that let them build up."

"Why are you always so understanding?"

"Because sometimes you have to be. There isn't always a one-size-fits-all approach to things and it is the little things like that which Max doesn't understand." She smiled at him. "Your dinner is in the oven. While I am on strict instructions from Lawson to not do anything this evening."

"I suppose that doesn't extend to me."

"I could argue that you were helping me to relax. As long as you do get all your homework done."

"I'll join you in a bit."

Philip allowed his smile to drop slightly as she left. He couldn't cause any more trouble for Rachel. Not while she was pregnant with his cousin. So was Bolton's plan really the best way forward?

* * *

_Side note... So you don't always have me ranting on here, I am finally going to use a twitter account that I made because some shirt was going down regarding an event thing that I was meant to be going to. The username is the same as my pen name (pongo0614) on here and the profile pic is the same (which I might have changed for the purpose of this). I am not saying that won't still get this side notes on here. But that is where I am going to do most of my ranting from now on... And maybe progress of fics and where I am with writing them. Maybe... I'll even give you a few sneak peeks of upcoming chapters or fics... It might mainly be me moaning about how I cannot write on a Tuesday and Thursday... who knows really._


	37. The Week From Hell

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Remember how soppy I made pregnant!Rachel the first time around... She is still soppy as now... So some cuteness coming up... Although you always seem to get theses sort of chapters on a Tuesday. I am not saying that they would be any better any other day of the week... Just you will have to wait a little bit longer for the chapter tomorrow. Although I promise you. Chapter 38 is definitely worth the wait. Trust me._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven  
The Week From Hell**

"Why do you have to go?" Rachel said as she sat on the edge of the bed as Eddie packed his bag.

"Because I have been told to. We should be grateful that Max is sending Chris as well. That way we know he isn't just doing it because I am sleeping with the boss. Unless you aren't telling me something."

"I think Chris is a little young for me."

"I wouldn't blame you. He does have quite the fan club."

"Maybe I should talk to him about that."

Eddie looked up at her. "I am sure you will know all about the conference because I will be texting you constantly."

"And Philip as well."

"Someone has to make sure you are looking after yourself."

"This week is going to be torture."

"It is only a week."

"A week of just Max and Kim. It is a week without you."

He laughed. "I forgot how soppy you got when you are pregnant."

"Well, that is your fault."

"I don't mind shouldering that blame." He said as he leant over to her to give her a kiss. "We will tell them next week."

"I was just ready to tell everyone this week. I want to scream it from the rooftops."

"Pregnancy definitely changes you."

"For the better, I hope."

"Definitely for the better."

She pulled on his top to bring him on top of her as she lied down on the bed. Before he could argue with her or say that he needed to pack, she pressed her lips against his, trying to show him rather than tell him how much she was going to miss him in the week and how much she would rather him just stay at home with her. She knew that he wouldn't protest. He didn't want to go.

"You are going to be the death of me Mason."

"I can think of worse ways to go." She paused. "Do you remember the conversation we had about… proposing and getting married?"

"Yeah." He said hesitantly.

"Were you being serious when you said you wouldn't be surprised if I proposed to you?"

"Can we just remember how you invited me on our first date?"

"I suppose. Just… obviously it is more traditional for a woman to propose on 29th February. We would have to wait another two years for that."

"Are you just proposing the idea that it could happen sooner rather than later?"

"I… am just saying that… if you want to, I will leave it up to you to propose."

"Well… I might just think about that."

"Might you now."

She couldn't stop herself from giggling as Eddie started to kiss down her jaw and neck. Sometimes he just did something to remind her about how much she loved him. She wasn't ready to spend any time away from him. It was going to be the week from hell purely because Eddie wasn't going to be there.

* * *

Rachel found herself blinking at Max as she tried to work out whether he was just stupid or he did just think really highly of himself. It might have also been the fact that Eddie hadn't been there to wind him up and therefore, the meeting that they were having seemed to be dragging.

"I'm sorry. You want an open day by the end of the week. Max, it's Tuesday. That is going to take a lot of planning and bearing in mind you have shipped Eddie and Chris away on that conference. And what parents are going to get the time off so late? There will only be a few parents that can turn up."

"I have been talking about this for a while."

"Not to me."

"Max, you mentioned it to me but I thought that we were going to discuss it before anything was decided," Kim said.

"Best strike now," Max said. "Anyway, it will be just an afternoon thing. Meaning we have time to prep in the morning. I am sure with… less distractions, things will run a lot more smoothly."

"Luckily you have Rachel sitting in front of you."

Rachel gave Kim a small smile. She was grateful for anything that she said to Max to rebut his accusations that she was distracted by Eddie and that their relationship was unprofessional.

"I'm sorry?"

"Rachel isn't distracted. Jack, on the other hand… I would have no problems saying that he was distracted most of the time."

"Right. So we address the staff later, once you've drawn up some plans this morning." Max said as he stood up. "You'll have to excuse me. I have business at one of the other schools. I will be back at lunch."

_Don't come back at all. _Rachel thought but gave him a polite smile. So he was leaving her with all the legwork and would take the glory in the end. Another of those situations.

"Thanks for that Kim." Rachel said after she was certain Max had gone.

"I mean, you do have a reason to be slightly distracted at the moment."

"Not really. The morning sickness has died down." She paused. "I actually remember feeling this way with Keria. Just so happy that part of it is done."

"Keria?"

"Eddie named her. It does feel slightly better to call her by a name rather than it or the pregnancy. It was a gut feeling that it was going to be a girl. She was only 13 weeks so we will never know. Had also told everyone by now."

"I was about to ask that."

"We were going to do it this week. I think it will be next week. Then you don't have to keep it a secret anymore."

"I think Steph has an inkling."

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was one of the reasons why I told everyone last time. Didn't want certain people to jump to their own conclusions." Rachel sighed. "So we have an open day to organise. Have you got a free period before lunch?"

"Second period."

"As Max has spoken to you about it, maybe we can come up with what he wants. I'll start thinking up some of my own ideas as well and hope me and Max come up with the same ideas."

"I know you still have your doubts about him Rachel, but he is a good guy once you get to know him."

Rachel didn't doubt that. It just depended on which side of him you were on. Kim was on one side and saw one side of him. Rachel was on the other side and saw a completely different side to him.

* * *

Rachel took a few deep breaths as she placed her hand on her stomach, trying to stop herself from being sick. Maybe, at the moment, it was a good thing that Max always wanted to take control of things. She thought she was doing okay as he started the opening speech but the sensation of feeling sick grew too much that the last thing she wanted to do was throw up in front of everyone. She suspected that it had something to do with how stuffy the hall was as the sensation died down as she stood in the corridor where it was a little cooler.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at Tom as he walked up to her.

"I thought I was getting over the morning sickness. Turns out that I am not."

"I am told it gets better."

"I am waiting for that. I think it was just the heat of the hall and the lack of air. It is stuffy in there, isn't it?"

"A bit. We should probably open up the fire exit, let some air in."

"We are going to tell everyone. We planned to do it this week, but it doesn't seem right to announce it when Eddie isn't here."

"I understand."

"There you are."

They both turned to see Philip walking towards them. He handed her a bottle of water when he reached them.

"Someone has you well trained," Tom said.

"I don't think Eddie would be too impressed if I didn't look after her." Philip paused. "I mean Mr Lawson."

"Philip, you are with us, talking about a private matter. It can be Eddie. Any other time in school, then Mr Lawson." Rachel said.

"Come back in when you are ready. I'll get that door opened." Tom said as he started to leave them.

"Thanks, Tom." She called after him. "And thank you for the water."

"I've also got some of those biscuity things you've been eating in my pocket. If you want it."

"Did Eddie make you take a course over the weekend or something?"

"Not quite. He gave me a cheat sheet."

"Right."

"I'd better get back in there. Meant to be paired with Ros to take some of the parents around. Although I think Ros will be better at it than me."

"I think you will be fine. Go on. I will be fine."

She shook her head as she watched him go. It was like she said all those months ago. Her boys, looking out for her. She blamed the pregnancy as to why she became tearful at that point.

* * *

"Jennifer Headley, from the LEA." The woman said after she walked up to Rachel.

"Right, sorry. I must have missed you earlier."

"Max said you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah. Just got a little stuffy in the hall."

"I am taking over, basically in charge of the schools in the area."

"Right. Then… I suppose we could find somewhere a little more private. I… need to inform the LEA about something but it is not common knowledge yet."

After searching for a free from, Tom offered up his classroom and they made their way there.

"This isn't about Max is it?" Jennifer said.

"What about Max?"

"I… seem to have put my foot in it. I know Max can be hard to deal with. But you seem to be coping okay. And to pull an event off like this without the support of your deputy must have been tough."

"Deputies. Eddie and Chris." She paused. "It wasn't Max that I wanted to talk about. It's slightly more personal than that. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"I guess this means that both you and Eddie will be wanting maternity and paternity leave."

"Most definitely."

"Due date?"

"12th August. I know. In the middle of the summer holidays. Not ideal but…"

"These things happen."

"The staff and Max don't know yet. We are going to announce it next week."

"And then you were going to inform the LEA?"

"Seems better to do it in person. As you are here."

"I will be in touch next week then, see what we can offer you both."

"Thank you." Rachel paused for the moment. "Why did you think that I wanted to talk about Max?"

"Just… Like I said. I know he can be hard to deal with. I don't agree with some of the comments that he is making about the school. He makes it sound like he is picking the school up when Jack did. We, at the LEA, know the great job you have done here."

"That is reassuring to know."

"Just keep up the good work and I will find out about maternity and paternity leave and what you are entitled to. Maybe we will even need to discuss whether Eddie and Chris would be happy to run the school instead of advertising for an acting head."

"Sounds like a plan."

If anything, her chat with Jennifer calmed some of her fears. At least the LEA knew that some of what Max was saying was lies. But she couldn't help but wonder how Jennifer knew him so well.

* * *

"Just 12 more hours and then Eddie is back." Rachel said as she finished dishing up dinner for both her and Philip.

"Have you been counting them down?"

"Since he left Sunday night. I miss him."

"You have spoken every day on the phone."

"Philip, I hope you find this one day. This feeling that you never want to be apart. Like… they are the other half of you. Maybe not making you whole but definitely the person that you always look forward to seeing. That they are the highlight of your day. That everything is either right or is going to be okay because they say it is."

"Then I am glad that whatever Adam and Mum were planning didn't work."

"So am I."

The doorbell rang and Philip looked as confused as she was about who could be on the other side. It was Friday night and she had already locked up because neither her or Philip were planning on going out and Eddie had a key if he had arrived home earlier. Unless he wanted to surprise her.

She told Philip to start eating before she made her way to the door. She unlocked it and was very surprised to see Max on the other side.

"What did you say?"

"What did I say to whom?"

"Jennifer. What did you say to her?"

"It was a private matter, Max."

"A private matter?"

"Yes. Nothing to concern you."

"Did you tell her that I was trying to push you out of the school?"

"I never…"

Max pushed on the door and it almost sent her flying. She didn't like the way that her back hit the wall of her hallway or how close Max was to her. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, as if she was trying to shield the baby from him.

"I obviously haven't made it clear enough for you."

"Max…"

"What's going on here?" Philip said as he appeared from the kitchen.

"Hop it Ryan," Max said.

"Rach?"

She wanted to tell him to go back and leave her to sort this, but she didn't like how she was and she was grateful when Philip started to walk towards them.

"Max, get out of my house. I think you have done enough damage for one day."

"I am not going until you tell me what you said to Jennifer."

She felt like telling him that she was pregnant, just to get him off her back. But part of her worried that he was going to do something stupid. She never agreed with violence but she was glad that Philip pushed on Max's shoulder, turning him away from her. It reminded her of what Tom did for her when Stuart was threatening her just before the fire. She just had another man to jump to her defence.

"She said get out," Philip said.

"Decided to grow a pair. When did you do that Ryan?" Max said as he pushed him backwards. "And don't play the victim Rachel. It doesn't suit you."

Rachel felt like she couldn't close and lock the door quick enough. She stood there for a few moments before she turned to Philip.

"Not a word to Eddie." Rachel said.

"Why not? Rach…"

"Let me deal with Max in my own way. Trust me on this Philip."

Philip agreed but she could tell that he was reluctant to. The only problem was that Rachel didn't know that at the first opportunity Philip got, he would grab his phone and send a message that would be pretty much around the school before Monday morning.

_DON'T LET MASON BE ALONE WITH TYLER!_


	38. I Want Something Just Like This

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Sticking to the Chainsmokers theme, this chapter is named after a line from the song Something Just Like This... I mean I love that song so much and I do think it fits this chapter... and maybe a chapter you have been waiting for, for a while... Hopefully, it was worth the wait..._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Eight  
I Want Something Just Like This**

_Everything was okay._

It was something that Rachel told herself multiple times over the weekend and was on a constant chant as she walked into school on Monday morning.

_Everything was okay because Eddie was by her side._

It was something she had to believe because if she didn't, she would start to panic and stress and that wasn't good for the baby. Especially after what Max had put her through on Friday night.

She could tell that Philip wanted to say something about it to Eddie but she was grateful that he hadn't. She knew how hot-headed Eddie had been around Stuart and, even how grateful she was for his contribution of trying to stop Stuart from hurting her more, she knew that the same methods wouldn't work on Max. To get rid of Max, it needed to be more calculating. Play him at his own game, sort of thing. Something that she knew Eddie wouldn't do.

_Everything was okay because Eddie was by her side, smiling at her._

She found herself smiling back at him as they made their way to the staffroom to brief the staff of the week's events, which Max would take over doing, and to finally tell them that she was pregnant. It didn't surprise her to find Max, Kim and Chris already there and Max, wanting to get it over and done with quickly, sped through the announcements as soon as they arrived.

"Unless there is anything else?" He ended with.

"There is actually." Rachel said as she took a step forward. "I know that the rumour mill is probably already going but…" She held her hand out to Eddie and pulled him forward. "We would like to say that I am pregnant."

She waited for them to get their congratulations out of the way and she took a little bit of pleasure in seeing the look of horror on Max's face, realising that there was probably no need to threaten her. Part of her hoped he would eat humble pie and apologise to her.

"The LEA was informed on Friday and the due date is 12th August, meaning that, come September, I will be on maternity leave. Not ideal I know but it seems like they aren't going to advertise for an acting head so it will either be Eddie or Chris or both of them in charge. We just thought you should know."

Rachel found herself tucked into Eddie's side, feeling the happiest she had ever been.

* * *

"Where's Max?" Eddie said as he walked into her office.

"Sorting out some problem. I mean, do you not think it is weird how every fight or mishap seems to be caught by Max? Never by you or Chris or myself?"

"Maybe the trouble is following him."

"Maybe. This week has been especially bad. But as long as it keeps him out of my office, that is fine."

"Are you okay?"

It had been a question that he had asked a lot since he got back on Saturday morning and every time he asked it, the urge to tell him what Max had done grew.

"Just will be glad when the worst of this pregnancy is over. I would like to stop feeling sick."

"Are you sure it is just that? Both you and Philip have been acting rather strange this weekend."

"I am sure that is it with me. Philip, on the other hand, is a worrier and you made a worrier worry. You know he is always carrying around a bottle of water and snacks for me because of you. That boy is too much like me."

"Better that than like Melissa."

"I suppose."

"Just we did say something about not keeping secrets from each other and working through things together."

"It was… just something Jennifer said. She is from the LEA and now in charge of the schools in this area and she knows Max. She said that she knew Max can be hard to deal with but it seemed like I was coping well and that the LEA doesn't totally believe everything Max is telling them."

"So you have the LEA on side?"

"Slightly. Actually, she was going to call me this week about our maternity and paternity leave. I thought it was best to tell her as she was there."

"I don't mind Rachel. That part was always up to you." He paused. "Maybe I will talk to Philip and maybe we could go out Friday night."

"We haven't been out for a while."

"Exactly. Maybe we could ask Kim and Max along. Double date?"

"You dare and it will be you by yourself. I don't want to see Max any more than I already do."

"I was joking."

Rachel sighed, knowing he was. She had to remind herself to calm down. Because she would be telling Eddie what Max had done if she wasn't careful.

"I know. I'm sorry. Yes, let's go out Friday night and leave this place and the problems behind for one night."

"Don't worry, I'll pick somewhere appropriate."

* * *

There was always a chance something could go wrong. Eddie knew that and it was one of the reasons why he always kept the ring on him, whether he was at home or out. It just seemed that Rachel wouldn't find it that way and then he would be turning the house upside down as he tried to remember where he put it.

Tom had asked him about it after they announce the pregnancy to the staff. Eddie did wonder whether it would look weird if he proposed now. Whether he was only doing it because she was pregnant. It was the reason why he didn't do it before Christmas but now he felt like it might be the right time. They could have a long engagement and get married after the baby was born. It wouldn't matter to him, just as long as it happened in the end.

It was Friday when Tom told him that he should definitely go for it when they went out for dinner later and Eddie quickly replaced the box into his pocket as the staffroom started to fill up. Just not quick enough for Steph not to notice.

"What have you got there then Mr Lawson?"

"Steph, it really…" He said as he tried to stop her from getting it out of her pocket.

Somehow Steph did and it fell out of her hand as he reached to grab it. What he hadn't realised while he was on one knee, trying to get in from underneath one of the tables, Rachel had walked in with Chris. As he grabbed it and looked up to stand up, she was there in front of him, the box on show.

"I was… going to do this tonight." He said.

"Well, there is no time like the present." Steph unhelpfully said.

"Yeah, thanks Steph." He sighed. "I don't even know what to say."

Rachel laughed. "I don't expect you to be good with words. You are a maths teacher after all."

He laughed as he took a moment. "Rachel, I can't quite work out the moment I fell in love with you but I know why I fell in love with you. It was your strength and determination and kindness that seems to be endless. I suppose this also matches with everything else that has happened to us. The right moment but the wrong timing. I've allowed our relationship to go at your pace because I have wanted you to enjoy every single moment of it. I hope that I have lived up to all the promises that I have made to you and I hope to live up to the promises that I make to you in the future. Rachel Mason, will you marry me?"

If it was anyone else stood in front of him, he would have been more worried about her silence. But he watched as her smile grew with every word he said and it somehow managed to grow more as he waited for her answer.

"Not bad for a maths teacher." She said.

"I suppose not. So?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I will marry you, Eddie Lawson."

The staffroom erupted in applause as he stood up and hugged her. The ring in his hand didn't matter as she kissed him. She had agreed to marry him. That was enough for him.

He knew that he would always remember the way that she giggled and how Tom was one of the first to congratulate them properly and how Max seemed to ruin it all.

"I suppose this calls for a little celebration… along with your other announcement earlier this week."

The only thing that put Eddie at ease was the way that Rachel was still smiling up at him. Everything was okay. He had no reason why he was so worried.

* * *

Rachel couldn't bear to pull herself away from Eddie's side as the champagne was handed out. She had already been handed an orange juice and she waved Philip over as he entered the staff room. She had managed to catch him earlier to invite him for the drinks. It was only fair that he was there too. He was an important part of her life. Plus she was still worried that he felt like he was a bit of an outsider to the life that she was creating with Eddie. She wanted him to be a part of the family.

"Here's to the new Mr and Mrs of Waterloo Road," Steph said.

There was another cheer and shouts of congratulations and it was the first time that Rachel realised that she had never been this happy before. After everything that had happened, she could finally say that she was happy, with a man that she knew loved her, a nephew who was becoming like her own and a baby on the way.

"Come on Rachel, your turn now. Eddie gave his speech earlier." Steph continued.

"Right." She said, realising that this was going to be the first speech that she made for a while that Max wasn't going to interrupt. "I think I can safely say that I couldn't have fallen for a better man. And I couldn't have asked for a better deputy nor a better boyfriend. You have been there, supporting me all the way. No matter what has been thrown at us. And you have. You have definitely kept your promises. I can safely say that I love you and you are one of two people that know me inside out. Thank you for never giving up on me."

"Like I would ever give up on you." He said as he kissed her.

Rachel had noticed how it seemed like Max wanted to say something and was finding it difficult to hold his tongue. She still was waiting for an apology from him for what happened at her house. Although she assumed that she would be waiting a while for it. He must be hating that she was taking all of the limelight for a change.

She tried to push Max out of her mind and focus on what had happened earlier that day. She could tell that Philip was nervous about being there and stuck to her a little. Whether that was because he didn't feel like he belonged there or because of what happened last week, she didn't know and she wasn't going to ask. The less she thought about last week the better.

"We should actually make a move," Eddie said as she spoke to Davina.

She nodded at him before telling Davina to have a good weekend and she would see her on Monday.

It shouldn't have really surprised her to see that both Steph and Grantly were a little bit worse for wear than everyone else as they passed them.

"Oi Rachel, thanks for winning me quite the packet," Steph said.

"Sorry?"

"Ah… Well, we all place bets every year on who we think are going to get together in the staffroom. Kim will tell you." She said as Kim passed.

"Yeah. There was one year where me and Andrew were at the top of that list." Kim said.

"Well the majority of us put you two down for getting together. I think mainly due to Tom and his insider information."

"Like I have said many times. I did not have insider information, I just used my eyes." Tom said as he joined the conversation.

"Right." Rachel said as she turned to Eddie, who just shrugged at her.

"Plus there was the bet on who would get engaged first, Tom and Davina or two you. That has helped me out." Steph said.

"I am glad you all use your non-contact time to such great use."

"Maybe now that you two are a thing, you can join in."

"I think you have helped yourself to too much champagne and that it would be best if me and Eddie stayed out of it. Probably best not to know all the staff bet on the love lives of other staff members."

Rachel shook her head as they left them, not completely surprised about what Steph had just told them.

"We wouldn't want them any other way, would we?" She asked Eddie.

"Not at all."

* * *

_Honestly, all I had for this chapter in my plan was; an impromptu Reddie proposal... I think it lives up to that._


	39. Have We Done Enough?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Like everything seems to, this started out as one thing and was sort of meant to be the last chapter of the first half of series 5 block and victim number 4... Expect I realised how much I wanted to put into this chapter and basically if I had kept it to one chapter, it would have been like 5,000 words long... Not that I think you lot would complain about that but in my original plan, it was going to be two chapters... I just didn't think that I had enough to write about._

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Nine  
Have We Done Enough?**

"I thought you had gone home." Rachel said as she walked up to Philip.

"I was just going to go to the library for a bit. Do a bit of revision without the distractions of home."

"Do you want a lift back?"

"I… I don't know how long I am going to be. I'll just meet you at home."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

Philip tried to smile at her and waited a few moments to make sure she was gone before he walked into the hall and slipped behind the stage.

"What took you so long man?" Bolton said.

"Mason caught me."

"Right, you John Fosters lot need to step up a bit more."

"We are doing our best," Amy argued. "We've never caused this level of mayhem before."

"I can give you a few tips," Michaela said.

"And we are all making sure that Mason isn't left alone with Tyler," Bolton said.

"Well other than in her office. What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"Philip."

"We… Look Lawson doesn't know. Tyler… He came around the house… and may have threatened Mason."

"Why doesn't Lawson know?"

"Because Mason won't tell him and has told me for her to deal with it in her own way."

"Too bad we are doing this then," Danielle said.

"But are we doing enough? Have we done enough? I overheard Mason and Lawson talking. There is a meeting next week to discuss the merger. What if Tyler still manages to pin all the blame on Mason?"

"Maybe we need to step this up a bit," Bolton said. "I mean, as the students, we should get a say. I don't want Tyler. I want Mason."

"What ya thinking then Bolton?" Paul said.

"I think we need to see how that meeting goes first."

* * *

"Will you stop stressing?" Eddie said as Rachel sat hunched over her laptop. "Do I need to hide that again?"

"He is going to pin every failure on me, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't say that there have been a huge amount of failures. He seems to be the only one stopping the growth of the school."

"But he will blame our relationship in one way or another."

"But the governors know we work well together and know of our relationship. If the school has gone downhill in any way, it is down to Max. And I know that you can't go in there and just start blaming everything on Max. Plus, you called a truce. Hopefully, he will keep to it."

"I know."

"So let's leave the laptop in the kitchen and why don't we go to the living room and I'll try and take some of the stress of the day? You've been complaining that your feet and ankles hurt. Let me try and take some of that pain away, as I am partly responsible as to why you are in pain."

He was glad when she turned and looked at him.

"Only partly."

"You wanted this too, Mason."

She smiled at him for a moment. "I think that is what I am going to miss most once we get married."

"What?"

"You calling me Mason and me calling you Lawson."

"You could always keep Mason if you wanted."

She shook her head. "No, I want to take your name."

"Come on." He said.

Eddie allowed her a little bit of time to get comfortable as she lied down on the sofa before he placed himself down and rested her feet on his lap. He started to press his fingers into the soles of her feet and smiled at the groan she let out. He looked up at her with her head resting against the armrest with her eyes closed.

"I can wait for this week to be over with." She said.

"Me neither."

"Two weeks off sounds good right about now."

"Plus we have the scan next week." He paused. "Do you want to find out?"

"Find out what?"

"The sex of the baby."

She opened her eyes. "Do you?"

"They accidentally told us with Micheal and Stephen. I don't mind. It is just whether you want the surprise of it."

"No… I think I might like the surprise of it."

"Although, what is your gut telling you? You thought Keria was a girl."

She sighed as she thought over his question. He moved onto her other foot as she replied.

"A boy. It… just feels different from the last pregnancy."

"Do we want to start coming up with some names?"

"We probably should." She sat up slightly. "Give me your hand."

He reached out and she placed her hand on her stomach. It was slight but the movement was there.

"Moving about already?"

"I don't think I will like it when they can actually kick me."

"Just think of poor Alison."

"I am glad it is not twins." She lied back down. "And why have you stopped Lawson? You were finding all the right points there."

He laughed before he turned the conversation back to names.

* * *

"Stop worrying and get in there and show them that it isn't us that is stopping the development of the school but Max."

Rachel knew, at the very least, she could walk into that meeting with a smile on her face. It was something that Eddie was always good at doing.

"I will see you afterwards." She said before giving him a quick kiss and leaving her office.

She was fairly certain that Max had told her that the meeting was at 10, therefore she was very surprised to see that the meeting with the governors seemed to be in full swing. And she thought that they had put this behind them weeks ago when they tried to call a truce on their arguing. More for her benefit. She had drawn a line in the sand. It was obvious Max hadn't.

"I've also included a report on Rachel's continuing campaign to obstruct and undermine my decisions. There is also a part on how unprofessional her relationship is with Eddie Lawson."

"Really? I'd like to see that report." She said as she shut the door behind her.

"Glad you could join us," Max said.

She reminded herself to breathe as she joined them at the table. The thing that annoyed her most about all this was that she did have a reason to be worried, even if everyone else tried to play down her worries.

"Max has just been expressing his concerns about the running of the school." The chair of governors said.

"That's fine. He has every right to. I would just prefer it if he expressed them to me directly."

She found it slightly fitting when he didn't say anything. Can't even tell her to her face. That was how low he was prepared to go.

"When this merger was announced, I did have my doubts as I am assured everyone did. But I knew we could make it work eventually. The little snags along the way were all seen as these two different school cultures coming together. This is a mixed ability school after all. And we have a duty to make the curriculum relevant to all pupils."

"Right, so we end up with a bunch of mediocre students."

"Mediocre?"

"Yeah, I mean, these grade projections say that."

"And I've told you once before, this school is and will always be built on more than just league tables and exams."

"Shame that will be what they will need when they go out into the world. Don't you care about that?"

"Of course I do. But there is also more to life than just exam results. You could have all A's at GSCE but have no confidence in an interview to get a job. That was part of my plan when I started here at Waterloo Road. To give every kid that walks through those gates a chance in life… because just a little faith in someone can go a long way. What they decide to do with that faith is their decision. I have prided myself on never giving up on a student. What do you pride yourself on Max?"

"Just sometimes you can't save people from themselves. Do I have to remind you of the Bianka Vale incident? You put your own life at risk… for the sake of one pupil."

"Oh Max, I didn't realise you cared."

Just by the look he gave her, she knew that he didn't. He was just sucking up to the governors.

"He does have a point there." The chair said.

"I have apologised for that. Something had to be done at that moment." She paused. "But let's not make this all about me. I mean, there was the whole Amy and Bolton situation that you let go widely out of control."

"Which you took a back seat on."

"I… I kinda had to. Not only because you made me but… personal reasons as well."

"What personal reasons?"

She knew that he thought that she was lying but she wasn't going to give the answer to his question. The governors seemed to catch on as she remained silent but she knew that Max was just looking for another stick to beat her with. It was pretty obvious to her. Maybe he was just that oblivious to anything that wasn't about himself.

She rubbed her stomach as the baby started to move around, telling their mother that she was worrying too much.

"I think we have heard enough today. I think you two need to go away and think about how to make the school work, together."

Rachel met Max's eye and knew that it was going to be the last thing that was going to happen.

* * *

Eddie stormed down the corridor as he looked for Rachel. He didn't want to believe that she would resign without telling him first but the letter in her top drawer looked that way and he needed to find her to ask what was going on. He didn't like Philip's worried look as he met him in the corridor.

"Philip, have you seen Rachel?"

Philip was never one to hide his emotions and he was having a manic Rachel moment.

"Philip?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"Rachel didn't want me to tell you because she said that she was dealing with it in her own way."

"Sounds like Rachel."

"Max came around the house on the Friday that you were away on that course and he threaten Rachel because she spoke alone to the LEA woman, which I suspect that she was telling her about the pregnancy, and he had her up against the wall and nothing bad has happened and we have been on the case to make sure that she isn't alone with him, I even got Joyce to always be in the office area unless she knew that Max wasn't going to be there."

"Okay?"

"Eddie, Max is trying to push Rachel out of the school."

"I know that."

"He has asked her to resign. Today."

"He does know that is the last thing that is going to happen."

"When… I heard them talking, I'm not so convinced that Rachel is going to keep up this fight. Because of the baby."

"Wait. What did you mean 'we have been on the case'?"

"Oh, I might have told Bolton, Paul, Michaela, Danielle and Aleesha something."

"What was that?"

"Don't… be angry. Max… Max said that if I gave him some information then he wouldn't sack you and Rachel and expel me."

"What information?"

"What you talk about at home, about school."

"Philip!"

"I started by giving him actual things that you said and then… then I started making up blatant lies."

"Now a few of the things that he has said makes sense."

"I was all ready to tell him that I wasn't going to do it any more than then… Rachel got pregnant and I knew you needed this. It is why a few of us have been playing up in front of Max, leaving Rachel to do her job." Philip paused. "What do we do now Eddie?"

"Spread the word that she has resigned."

"You sure?"

"I think that will create quite the stir in the student body. Let's put it to the test. The loyalty we have to Rachel. This school is built on more than exams. Let's show Max that."


	40. We Want Mason!

_Thank you for the reviews._

_Going to try and get this out of the way before I go back to IaWW, TIDU... mad idea last night that still has the potential to work... Although the main plan for the weekend is to get the last three chapters of this written... Because there are only five chapters left of this (insert shocked face)._

* * *

**Chapter Forty  
We Want Mason!**

Rachel was worried about how quiet everything seemed. It felt like all the students had already gone home for the day. It was a weird feeling and she had to keep looking at her watch to make sure that it was still the school day.

After failing to find Eddie and Tom, the next person she could think about going to with her massive problem was Kim, although she couldn't see it doing much good. Kim was the one to try and set up the truce between her and Max. Rachel wasn't so certain that she would see it as only Max not keeping his end of the bargain.

"Kim, I need to talk to you about something." She said as she walked into the Head of Pastoral Care office.

"Fire away."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what?"

"That Max was planning to stab me in the back in that meeting."

"I have no idea what you are on about."

"From day one, he has been trying to push me out of this school. He has…"

"Rachel, you can't keep blaming Max for everything."

"And you can't keep seeing him for the good guy that he isn't. The first day of term. He called me a wannabe leader who was distracted by my deputy. I have tried to be accommodating but…"

"But you can't."

"Not any more. Not when he is trying to undo all my hard work."

"Rachel, he hasn't got a personal vendetta against you."

"Oh, Kim… yes, he does. He wants me out of this school and…"

"I don't believe this."

Rachel sighed as she sat down on the arm of one of the chairs.

"I can't do this anymore Kim. But… I don't think I can leave the school with him."

"Well something has to give, doesn't it? Max has some brilliant ideas for the school. Maybe you would see that if you stopped fighting with him constantly. And Eddie hasn't made it any easier."

Kim was the wrong person to come to. She knew that. But she knew that Kim would give her the tough love that she needed to make the decision. Maybe it was the right time to go. She could take a year out. Spend time with the baby when it was born and move onto the next school the following September. She would have to convince Eddie to stay so that all their hard work didn't go down the drain. But maybe she should move on. She had never really stayed at a school this long before. Maybe everything that was happening was showing her that she had done everything that she could do.

Rachel went to open her mouth to tell Kim that she was right when they heard it. It was faint at first but it grew.

"We want Mason! We want Mason!"

They looked at each other for a moment before they both left to see where the noise was coming from.

* * *

As they got to the front of the school, the chant was almost deafening and Rachel tried to keep her emotions in check as they arrived at the doors to see all of the student body and staff standing outside, on the grass. She pushed open the doors and the chanting turned into applause. She could only laugh as Eddie tried to make his way towards her.

"Eddie, what the hell is going on?" Rachel said.

"It… might have gotten around the school that you had resigned."

"What? I…"

"Well, I had hoped that you hadn't just yet. You told me once that you told Max that you would like to see how loyal his students are compared to yours. Well, I don't think he has any loyalty."

If by magic, Max arrived and the way that the students booed and hissed at him made her smile.

"Shut up!" Max said as he lost his patience with them. "Anyone left out here in five minutes will find themselves in lunchtime detention on the first week back."

It surprised her when no one moved. She thought that there would at least be someone who was willing to forgo the protest instead of missing their lunchtime.

"They aren't going anywhere. And neither are the staff. You can't expel and fire all of us. We just have one simple demand." Eddie said.

"And what is that?"

They all started chanting again and Rachel only just clocked the car driving into the school. She just about managed to keep her balance as Max grabbed her arm. Eddie looked like he was going to punch Max as well as her noticing both Philip and Bolton looking like they were going to run to her aid.

"Stop this now."

"Stop what? This has nothing to do with me. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"They are chanting your name."

"And I told you that I would like to see how loyal your students are compared to mine. It just seems like all your students have decided to join mine. What was the big plan, Max? First Waterloo Road and then the other schools. Slowly taking them over? Or was it just something about me that you didn't like?"

"You are like a mother to them. Pampering to their needs. You've blurred the lines too many times and now no one knows where they stand."

"A family feel? Isn't that what you said once, Kim? That this school has a real family feel. You said that we ruled over two different sets of students. You rule. I help nurture. Your methods may have worked at John Fosters but they would never work here. I told you on our first day. You can't come in here and tell me that I don't know what these kids need. Me and my management team know what is best for them."

"And I couldn't agree more."

Rachel smiled as she saw Jennifer standing behind Max. She turned to Eddie and he smiled at her. So he was the one to call her.

"How about we take this inside? I think everyone has some explaining to do." Jennifer said.

* * *

The atmosphere in the office wasn't pleasant and Rachel took to leaning against the table instead of sitting down. She knew that she couldn't sit down at the moment.

"Max, you might be able to fool the governors but the LEA isn't going to be as easily fooled. And the things you have been coming up with recently are just… damn bizarre." Jennifer said.

"You might want to ask who his source is," Eddie said.

Jennifer turned to him before turning back to Max. "Who is your source?"

"I don't have a source. These are my own findings." Max said.

Rachel wished she knew what Eddie knew as he snorted out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Max almost shouted.

"I am so glad Philip told me some of the things that he said to you. I mean, the whole thing about asking Tom Clarkson, of all people, to stand down as Head of English and give the position back to Grantly. How Grantly held the position of Head of English for so long I will never know. What was the other one? Oh, reducing Kim's role in Pastoral Care. I mean, how did you believe them?"

"Eddie, what is going on?" Rachel said.

"He bullied Philip into listening into our conversations at home about the school. Luckily Philip has a conscious. I think Bolton might have been helping him come up with the lies."

Rachel didn't know why she looked at Kim before she turned to Max. Maybe she was hoping that she was finally seeing Max for who he was.

"You bullied my nephew?"

"I didn't…" Max started.

"You told him that if he didn't, you would find a reason to fire me and Rachel and expel him from the school. You blackmailed him." Eddie said.

"I didn't. Kim, you don't believe this."

Kim just shook her head and Rachel felt sorry for her. Maybe she didn't realise how serious it was between them.

"And what about you going around our house and threatening Rachel?" Eddie said.

"How…" Rachel started.

"Philip told me everything after he had heard Max tell you that you had to resign today. He loses it because you weren't ready to tell him that you had told the LEA that you were pregnant. No wonder you looked so guilty when we announced it. It is why you have been constantly swarmed by students when you two are alone. Philip got the word out for you not to be alone with him." Eddie gave her a smile. "He must have learnt from the best."

Rachel shook her head. Everything just made more sense now that Eddie was explaining it. She knew that she would have to thank Philip. It had made her feel a lot safer around Max.

"And I said that you didn't have a personal vendetta against her," Kim whispered. "So the truce? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"Kim."

"Don't Kim me. I've… so there are two sides to you. I've seen one side and Rachel has seen the other. I have defended you time and time again and… for Rachel to be right about you all this time."

"Kim." Rachel said, reaching out to her. "It's fine. We will sort it out later."

"Chris?" Max said.

She looked at the man that was made her second deputy because Max thought that she wasn't impartial and she was glad that Max didn't really have an ally in the room.

"You've taken it too far this time. I thought it was weird every time you told me that we would have our school back but… I didn't think you would go this far."

"You have all got to be joking me," Max said.

"I'll give you this Max. I had pretty made up my mind that it would probably be best if I left. You can have that as a little victory. But… I would never allow the school to be left to someone who had no idea about the students." She paused. "I think you should start to clear your stuff from my office."

"Why?"

"Because the LEA is suspending you, pending an investigation," Jennifer said. "I know it seems like it was only Waterloo Road that you were targeting but we will be in contact with the three other schools, make sure you weren't using these taking over techniques on them as well."

It was in the way that Max laughed that worried Rachel slightly. He had stood behind her desk, probably very unaware of how things were going to turn on him. She knew that men like Max would always want to have the last word or lash out slightly because the decision was made against them. It was the only reason she could come up with when he walked over to her.

"You think you are so clever don't you?" He said.

"No. I just have a good network of people behind me. We work as a team here Max. This isn't a solo project. I couldn't do this without the support of a good deputy and an excellent Head of Pastoral Care. I am fortunate enough to have two good deputies now to bring this school up to scratch. This school will never be the best in the country, but we never kid ourselves about what we are about."

"No, you don't. I mean, we know what you were all about. Might not even be Lawson's baby."

Rachel didn't even have to look at Eddie to know what was about to happen. She held her hand out to Kim and pulled her towards her.

"Jennifer, you can turn a blind eye, can't you?" Eddie said.

"To what?" Max said as he turned around.

It was more satisfying than she could ever imagine as Eddie punched Max across the face, no different to how he had done with Stuart. Max stumbled but managed to catch himself before he went headfirst into the cupboards. It was the small smile that Eddie gave her afterwards. She knew he had been wanting to do that for so long.

"How about you just go Max? We will clear up your things and if we are nice, we might give them to Jennifer for you to pick up."

Max was still looking around for an ally and it seemed like even Jennifer wasn't going to do anything about Eddie punching him. It was the only time Rachel allowed herself to celebrate their little victory.

* * *

"Kim, come around ours tonight. Eddie's cooking and I am sure I have a bottle of wine that you can slowly make your way through." Rachel said.

"I wish I had listened to you."

"And I don't think it would be any different if it was the other way round. Like you said, you saw one side of him and I saw the other. You tried to keep the peace and the truce would have been a good thing. I drew a line in the sand. He obviously couldn't."

"And he said that you were distracted."

"I haven't totally been on the ball, have I?"

"You are pregnant."

"Come round, Kim. Just for my own peace of mind. I want my friend back and as much as you probably think you want to be alone, I don't want you to feel alone."

Kim slowly nodded. "Is Eddie good at cooking?"

"Better than mine." She waited a few moments. "Kim?"

"I… I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh, Kim."

"I've been thinking it all week. Just… not the ideal situation to be in."

"You know your options better than anyone. Come on, I'll tell Eddie that you are coming over and we can go together."

"After everything I have said this term, I don't think I deserve you as a friend."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you have me as a friend anyway." Rachel paused. "Come on. As awful as it is. You do need to know either way. Trust me, it doesn't go away by itself."

"Eddie told me about what happened with Stuart. I just… Max threatens you and you still came in every day and shared that office with him."

"I learnt a long time ago that you can't allow people to see how much they hurt you. You do just have to keep calm and carry on. Eddie is the first person I have ever allowed to get close to me."

"He really does love you."

"I know he does. And I really love him."

"You'll have to tell me about the smile on his face later."

"Oh I'll happily tell you all about that."

* * *

Rachel told Kim where the bathroom was before she walked into the kitchen. She made Eddie aware that she was there before she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his back, just being able to hear his heartbeat. He placed a hand over hers before moving it back to the task that he was trying to complete.

"It's been a long day." He said.

"Tell me about it."

"Is Kim going to be okay?"

"I think we are going to talk it all out."

"And at the worst, she has us to fall back on."

"Yeah she does." She sighed. "I know we aren't meant to talk about work on a Friday or during the holidays, but I think we need to sacrifice a day over the Easter holidays to regroup and get back on task. It is now even more important to make this merger work. And if they can rally to support me, there should be no worries anymore. We just have to get everything to work for the benefit of all the students."

"Actually, Chris said something to me the other week, about focusing on those students that want to go to university. I think it is more for the John Foster kids but someone like Karla could equally benefit from it."

"Well any of the kids that want to push themselves."

"Something to discuss?"

"Definitely. But that is what we need now. To focus the kids into something."

"Maybe we could think about the lessons for life again. Restarting that to help some of the other kids that are going to leave school to go straight into work."

"Could mix the two really. Both will require them to brush up on their interview techniques."

"But the four of us are going to do it as a team."

"I suppose we need to start preparing for my maternity leave."

"It will be weird going back in September without you being there."

"Well, I am not going to be there long either it seems," Kim said.

Rachel lifted her head and let Eddie go as she took in her friend's face. It wasn't totally clear whether it was what Kim wanted but Rachel knew that next school year was going to bring its own challenges.


	41. Have We Done All We Can?

_Thank you for the reviews._

_And yes that is the end of Max and the end of all my victims. Let's start wrapping this story up with more talk about babies and weddings and all nice stuff like that..._

* * *

**Chapter Forty One  
Have We Done All We Can?**

"You're thinking again."

Rachel smiled before she looked up at Eddie.

"Well, I have quite a bit of time to do that now. Two weeks into the new term and there has been very little trouble. Everyone, bar the younger years, seem to be totally focused on their upcoming exams. I allowed you to persuade me to give you and Chris more of my work and the only meeting I have this week is with Jennifer to discuss everything that has happened and what the plan is for next year."

"I can give you some of your work back."

"Don't you dare. You need to get used to doing the work."

"You still think that you should leave."

She hesitated for a moment. "I am just wondering how much more I can do for the school. I've never stayed at a school for this long before. I usually spend two years max at one school. I do what I can and then I move on. I… wonder whether I have gotten comfortable here. Whether with everything that has happened, I need the school more than it needs me. I mean, what is the plan after we have got this merger to work? What else can we do to advance the school? Have we done all we can? Is it time for someone else to come in, with new ideas?"

"You've been thinking about this for a while."

"I… I don't want to leave. But do I want to end up doing something stupid like Jack because I have been here for too long?"

"But you are totally different from Jack." He paused. "This is a conversation we need to have at home. Where we properly discuss this and come up with the best course of action."

She watched him for a moment, knowing that she knew what he was thinking. It was something that she had also thought about multiple times. She knew that Eddie wouldn't want to be at Waterloo Road without her and she found herself not wanting to be at another school without him. It was easier for them both to leave now that Chris was deputy as well. The LEA would only have to replace her as headteacher and the school could interview for a new maths teacher.

"I'm making you doubt as well." She said.

"Waterloo Road wouldn't be the same without you."

"I know."

"And I don't think I would still want to be here without you being here."

"I know. Which is why you are right and we need to properly discuss it together and then discuss our decision with Kim and Chris before we even think about telling the LEA anything."

"You seem to have already made your mind up."

"When I thought it was my time to go, when Max was trying to push me out, part of what made me make up my mind about leaving was that I could take a year out, spend just over a year with our baby before starting at the next school the following September. I could… try and enjoy the first year of their lives without having to think about this place."

"True. But is that really you? Could you actually take a year out of work? You don't like taking a day off. Or are you just hoping that is the way that you are going to feel when they are born?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I want anymore."

"And that is why we need to discuss it. Stop you from doing anything rash."

"I know. And we will. Tonight. Maybe I've just got to organise my thoughts about it all first."

"How has he been?" Eddie said, changing the subject altogether.

"So we are going with he because of my gut feeling?"

"I trust your feelings."

"He is definitely going to be a footballer or something like that with the way he is kicking me. Right little mover."

"Really?"

"I think it is because I have been sitting down most of the day. Was going to wait for lunchtime to be over and then I am going to go for a walk around the school. Make sure everything is as it should be."

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I suppose I will see you standing outside my room, watching me teach."

"I suppose so. And Kim is free all afternoon. I am going to go and speak with her."

"Still not going to tell Max?"

"No. Adamant that he isn't going to know or have anything to do with the baby. Although I don't blame her. I didn't want Stuart to know about Keria."

"Then we will be there for her instead."

"Might be nice actually. There will only be a couple of months between them. They could grow up together."

"At this rate, I think that they will."

"Go on, you have a lesson to get to."

"Don't remind me. Year 13 and recapping differentiation and integration."

"Oh, fun afternoon." She said sarcastically.

"You are telling me."

She laughed as he left, knowing that in the next five minutes, she could start her walk around the school, which would help with everything that she had to think about.

* * *

"I could always come to you," Kim said as she handed Rachel her drink.

"I needed the walk. This one is being a bit troublesome with his movements."

"His movements? Did you find out then?"

"No. We discussed it and we decided that we wanted the surprise of it. Just… my gut feeling with Keria was that she was going to be a girl. This time around, I think it is going to be a boy. Although we are coming up with names for both and some that could fit both." Rachel paused as she looked at Kim. "Kim?"

"You are lucky to have Eddie."

"I know. But it doesn't mean that you have to do it by yourself. I was just saying to Eddie that they could grow up together as there is only going to be a couple of months between them. You can rely on us, Kim. We want to help you."

"It just isn't how I ever imagined it happening."

"It was the debate that I had with myself over Keria. But you've made the hardest decision and you are going to see the pregnancy through. We are here for you to fall back on."

"I've… got my first scan at the end of the week."

"Right."

"Would you go with me? I just… I don't want to do this alone Rachel."

"And you don't have to. Of course, I will go with you."

"And then I think I should start telling people."

"Tom is always a great one to keep a secret if you want him to."

"Good old Tom."

"I am sure that there will be a lot of people willing to help you out, Kim. You already have Eddie and my support. I am sure Tom will feel exactly the same way once he finds out and you've always been close to Steph. Grantly is the only one that I can think of that won't offer his support."

"Well, that is Grantly all over."

"It isn't going to be easy, but we are all here for you. The family that Max seemed to despise."

"I do keep thinking over the plans he had for this place. I… I do think I was blinded slightly."

"We all do it."

"But you were right. We do know what is best for these kids. And that was always what we should have been focusing on."

"Next year will definitely be for the kids. This term will be working that out for Eddie and Chris to put into action. Do you think Tom will accept being acting Head of Pastoral Care? He was doing a great job before the whole Kellys thing. Maybe he might be up for it if he knew it was temporary."

"No harm in asking him. Although he is Head of English now."

"I would say Ruby because she cares but she took on Adam's role of Healthy Schools Coordinator."

"Really?"

"She does care about the kids, even if she has a funny way of showing it."

"Helen?"

Rachel started to laugh as Kim did.

"She actually handed in her resignation this morning. I… have this feeling she was only here because of Max and he was the only thing keeping her in the job."

"She was never right for this place."

"I would say Steph but she wasn't really the best the first time around."

"Maybe if I gave her a little more support, tried to keep her on task. I know that Jack wasn't the most supportive and probably wasn't the most clued up in the way of Pastoral Care. She could shadow me for a bit. I think my shoes were always going to be hard to fill."

"And Steph's heart is usually in the right place. And if she does get into trouble, then she can talk to Chris instead of Eddie." Rachel could tell that Kim's smile wasn't what it could have been. "What are you thinking?"

"Whether maybe I should enjoy motherhood a bit. Just it has put a few things into perspective for me."

"I know what you mean."

Kim looked a little confused. "I thought that once Max was gone, your place in this school would be more permanent."

"Me and Eddie are discussing it tonight. I don't want to but usually, once I have made my mind up on something then it is hard to change it." She sighed. "The last day of term. I had sort of decided, before we knew about the protest, that it was probably best to move on. This is the longest I have stayed somewhere. Maybe it is time for the next challenge. What more can I add to the school?"

"I am sure there is still so much more you could do."

"Or do I let someone else come in? Tell them what I have done and then leave them to bring in their new ideas and start to add their own little thing to the school. I've added to it in my own way. Plus there is the point of this pregnancy being the start of another chapter in my life. Do I want to enjoy it or think that after Christmas I could be back here?"

"I could be back by Easter. Although, I think you already know what you want to do."

"Or maybe I have just got used to talking things out with people."

"Maybe."

* * *

"I've made a decision." Rachel said.

"I thought we were going to discuss it."

"I know but I just want to say what I feel and then we can go off that."

"Okay. What is your decision?"

"To stay for the moment and see how I feel when I go back after Christmas. At that point, I am only going to be part-time with thinking of being full time after Easter. Me, wanting to leave might just be because I have never seen a pregnancy through. I don't know what it all means and you know I am better at pushing things away than bringing them to me. Maybe, subconsciously, I am pushing away the school because it is what I think I should do because I think I should focus more on him rather than a school. I have given everything to Waterloo Road, my life nearly twice.

"I have a lot more to think about other than myself. I have you and Philip and the baby and I worry. I worry that sometimes I use my work to push out my life because it is just easier that way. I know how to run a school and events are dealt with as they happen. Life… sometimes isn't like that and I know that better than anyone. I know I need to sort out my priorities and that is why… that is why I am trying to push away Waterloo Road."

Eddie smiled at her.

"Pretty standard Rachel then?"

"Would you want me any other way?"

"No. But I also get what you meant earlier, with the whole have we done all we can thing. I agree. I don't really think that there is anything more we can add to the school. You were brought in by the LEA to turn the school around and Waterloo Road is definitely not the same place as when I started there. Chris has some brilliant ideas and he would make a brilliant deputy to the next head."

"Just not with me?"

"I think he is a brilliant deputy under you. But he is going to play a bigger role in the next phase of Waterloo Road than we are."

"So we might do this? We might leave next July?"

"I think you are right and we need to see how we feel."

"I've… already mentioned something to Kim because she said about enjoying motherhood and I've also said I would go with her on Friday to her first scan."

"She could always come back here for dinner again."

"Might offer that to her."

"Everything is going to be okay Rachel."

"I know. And I know you said about a long engagement but I think we need to start planning something. Might help us take our minds off leaving and I think Kim could do with another distraction as well."

"You just want something else to do while you're on maternity leave."

"I do get that I will have my hands full when he is born, but yes, I don't want to be sitting at home, wondering what is happening at school."

He nodded. "Fine. We will pick a venue and have to pick a date."

"Or." She said as she took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe I don't want my boys being Lawsons while I am not. Maybe I want to be Mrs Lawson."

"Mrs Rachel Lawson."

"Sounds wonderful doesn't it?"

"I see your point."

Rachel pulled him as close as she could before she kissed him. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she constantly reminded herself that nothing would go wrong with him by her side. The kiss was interrupted by their little one kicking.

"Should he really be kicking that hard at this early stage?" Eddie said.

"No idea. Might ring the midwife tomorrow to ask. He has been like it all day."

She could only smile as Eddie crouched down and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Look, mate, I know that this is all exciting but you need to stop hurting your mother. You'll find out one day why she is so special."

She smiled down at him. He did have a heart of gold. She just couldn't wait for the next chapter in her life to start, with her as Mrs Lawson and their baby.


	42. Working Things Out

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So because I am wrapping this up now, things happen over a longer timescale. So like the beginning of this chapter is like the beginning of May and the end is like halfway through June. It is just the way things are going to go for theses last few chapters._

* * *

**Chapter Forty Two  
Working Things Out**

"So the first week of exams. How do you think that they are feeling?" Rachel asked.

"I think they are coping quite well," Kim said. "I've had a couple more students come and see me but no more than usual at this time of year."

"And I think it was a good call to say for them to be able to revise different classes if the exams are closer and for the third period to be a sort of drop-in session when the teachers are free. Even if there are still a few reluctant." Chris added.

"Definitely not as many nervous kids around," Eddie said.

"Good. That is what we like to hear."

"I heard a rumour that you were going part-time," Chris said.

"After the half term. It will mean that for the last six weeks of the school year, I will only be in on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. It will help you two to find your feet and… in all honesty, I just feel exhausted all the time. So, maybe with Eddie's insistence, I've agreed to slow down a bit. Maybe also to wean myself off this place slightly."

"Exhausted all of the time?" Kim said.

"I've been told it is only natural."

"And I have all this to come."

"What have you decided about your maternity leave?"

"I'm going to be here up until the October half term. Not teaching, just as head of Pastoral Care. It will give me enough time to sort out all the new year 7s and any year 12s. Also means I can help Steph out a little more."

"And remember, I won't be here for the first two weeks of October," Eddie said.

"I thought you were going to take the first two weeks of September off," Chris said.

"Change of plan. Means that I am here for the new year teething problems. Not leaving you two on your own."

"And Kim, once you are on maternity leave, you are more than welcome to come round at any time." Rachel said.

"Likewise."

"And the ideas for the focus days at the end of the school year. Can I have them all in soon? Just so we can make our decisions over them. Just put a reminder out to the heads of departments."

They all nodded at her. Here was the sort of senior management meetings that she had wanted all year. It was just a shame that it was the beginning of May.

"Unless there is anything else to discuss, I think that we are done."

With everyone in agreement, Eddie and Chris left for their classes, leaving Rachel with Kim. The two women smiled at each other before Rachel tried to finish her fruit tea.

"It's a good job you actually like these." She said.

"I bet you can't wait to be back on the coffee."

"I can't wait until Eddie stops thinking I am about to break every five seconds. God knows what he is going to be like when he is born."

"Still think it is going to be a boy?"

"Whatever the sex, by the amount they are kicking me, they are going to be a footballer or something like that."

"Have you got a name?"

"We have a few that we like, and a couple of girls names, just in case my gut feeling is wrong."

"I started thinking about it the other day. You realise how many names have been ruined for you."

"Tell me about it. It is why we have stayed away from the popular names."

"I also wouldn't want them to be known as their name C because there are multiple of them with that name in their class."

"I agree." Rachel sighed. "I suppose we should probably do some work."

"Probably."

"Unless you want to do some secret wedding planning with me."

"I thought you were going to have a long engagement."

"I just… not in the wrong way, want to get it over and done with. I want to start the next chapter in my life, with Eddie and the baby. And Philip of course."

"That means dress shopping."

"Once I have lost a bit of the weight I have gained."

"Can I come along?"

"I would expect you to be there, hopefully as my maid of honour."

Rachel laughed as Kim's face changed, realising what she was being asked.

"You want me as your maid of honour?"

"Well, my sister despises me and has disappeared. I have a few friends outside these four walls but… not any that I would want by my side. I want you there."

"After everything with Max as well?"

"Kim, we've spoken about that."

"I… just wasn't expecting it."

"Plus we can get quite a bit of planning done while on our maternity leave."

"The wedding is just to keep you busy isn't it?"

"Might as well do something useful when I am awake at all hours."

"I'll be your maid of honour."

"Good. Now work or wedding?"

* * *

"It's fine Rach. I'll ask Eddie when he gets back."

"No, I said I would help you."

"But you don't have a clue, do you?"

Rachel looked at the maths problem for a couple of seconds longer before she knew that she had to admit defeat. If it was an English essay that he wanted help with, she would have been perfectly fine. Or anything essay based. But with those exams already over and done with, it was Eddie that Philip had to rely on more.

"Yeah, I don't."

She was grateful that with the stress of it all, Philip could smile at her. Even though it was only his first year of A levels, it was still a tough time.

"How about you give up the revision for a bit? You've been at it all morning."

"You know, everyone thinks that you are like constantly on me to revise. They don't believe me when I say that you tell me when you think I need to take a break or if you think I've done too much."

"Yeah, well I want you to take a break for a different reason."

"What reason is that?"

"Eddie said that I wouldn't be able to put the cot up by myself so I stubbornly told him that I would and I would do it before he got home. He was right. I can't but, with my favourite nephew about to help me and to swear that he won't say anything, I think I can."

Philip just shook his head at her before he headed up the stairs. Rachel took a couple of moments before she started a slightly slower climb of the stairs.

* * *

Philip told Eddie that Rachel was in the nursery when he popped his head around the lounge. He asked whether Philip was maybe doing a little too much revision but he reassured him that he had taken a break.

Eddie made his way up the stairs and pushed the door of the nursery open to see the cot done and Rachel, asleep, in the armchair that they had brought for the room. He would have woken her but he knew that she had been sleeping terribly. It would, but wouldn't, hurt her to get a couple of hours here and there where she could. He knew that they wouldn't be getting a full night's sleep for a while.

He made his way back down the stairs to make a start on dinner. It was the least that he could do. Philip had moved to the kitchen.

"Can you help me with this later?" He said as he held up the past paper that Eddie had set as homework.

"Do you think that is fair? I did say that we would go through anything that people didn't understand. Which question is it?"

"Question 8. The graph with the shaded part, using calculus."

"Yeah, I don't think you are going to be the only one mate."

"Rachel tried to help me."

"Did she?"

"She looked at it for a bit for giving up."

"Well, you hand her the essays and hand me the mathematical stuff. I think that is where we are happiest." He paused. "Did you help her?"

"Help her do what?"

"Put up the cot."

Philip shook his head at him but Eddie knew that he was lying. He had learnt the younger man's little quirks by now. If anything he was glad that Rachel had asked for help rather than struggling through herself.

"You should go and have a look at the nursery. I think it has changed a bit."

"Are you still just going to keep the walls white?"

"I don't see the need to paint them and neither does Rachel. Maybe we will change our mind later but it is fine for now."

"I suppose the next task is the rest of the furniture."

"I think we are just going to use a few things from the other rooms. It will just be us moving them around so I hope you are feeling strong."

"Good break from the revision. I'll just put this upstairs." Philip said as he held up the past paper.

"Maybe also try and start to wake up your auntie."

"Why do I get that job?"

"Maybe because I am the one that will get woken up when she gets annoyed at my snoring because she can't sleep."

"Not my fault."

Eddie shook his head. He was partly to blame for why she couldn't sleep. But it was something that they both wanted. This was only a moment for the life that they were going to share together. A moment that they would end up forgetting about. Because there would be more important moments.

* * *

Rachel had sort of lost interest as the attendant spoke about how the day would run as they looked around the fourth venue of the day. She knew that she should have been paying more attention but in reality, she just wanted to sit down. The room was set up as to how it would look on the day and she sat down on one of the chairs as she imagined Philip walking her down the aisle, with Eddie waiting at the other end.

She didn't know whether it was a good thing or not that she could imagine it all. The Waterloo Road staff mixed in with Eddie's family, watching the ceremony happening. She knew that she would have the biggest smile on her face throughout. She didn't realise that Philip had joined her until he gently nudged her arm with his elbow.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I'm picturing it happening. So I hope Eddie is listening. I think we might have found the right one."

"I think Eddie might agree."

She found herself resting her head on Philip's shoulder.

"Did I ever thank you for staying with me?"

"I think you told me that you were grateful that I chose you over my dad."

"Well thank you for choosing to stay with me. And thank you for everything you have done over the last few months. My boys, keeping me sane."

"I'd do anything for my favourite auntie."

"I know."

"Rach?" Eddie said as they joined them. "What do you think?"

"I love it."

"We have a couple of days left in February. Other than that, you are looking at October. I think it all depends on how soon you want it." The attendant said.

Eddie looked over at her. Obviously, the date was her decision. How soon after the birth of their child did they want to get married?

"What dates have you got for February?"

"Tuesday 1st, Saturday 12th amazingly, or Wednesday 23rd."

"The Saturday is the first day of the Feb half term," Eddie said.

"Could be good. We could always wait for Easter to have our honeymoon."

"Doesn't really give Kim a lot of time."

"November she is due. I suppose not."

"But you obviously can't wait until October."

"Do you want to wait for October?"

It was the smile that he gave which made her instantly know his answer.

"I want whatever you want."

"Then the 12th of February."

The attendant started talking again but Rachel just blocked out his voice as she stared at Eddie. He was right. That first date she pushed her luck by telling him that he was going to go out with her. But she was glad that she pushed her luck. Because she was the luckiest woman in the world to be with him. Something that she had to constantly remind herself wasn't a dream.


	43. Laughter

_Thank you for the reviews._

_The title for this chapter might seem a little weird. It is because I wanted it to surround the naming of the baby without actually giving you the name right at the beginning, so the title is the meaning of the name... if that makes any sense. I mean it could have been a lot weirder. It could have been __God spear if I used the name that I wanted to use..._

* * *

**Chapter Forty Three  
Laughter**

"I hate you."

Eddie did struggle to keep a straight face as Rachel said it. It was something she had been saying more but he could sympathise with her. He didn't think that being 35 weeks pregnant in 25-degree heat was the best and they were rather limited on ways to try and keep her cool.

"I thought the midwife said to not lie on your back."

"Is that really what you are going with?"

"Do you want me to run you a cold bath?"

"Now you are just fishing around for the right answer."

"I definitely preferred early pregnancy Rachel than late pregnancy Rachel."

"Is that your way of telling me I am being a grump?"

"I get it. You must be so uncomfortable in this heat. So I am going to run a cold bath for you just to put your feet in or to actually sit in. I'll send Philip to the shops to see if they have any of those ice creams that you have been weirdly craving."

"And I should get it when you are just trying to help. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"It isn't. I shouldn't take it out on you."

"No, but… just think how I might be in a few weeks time."

"Right pair we are."

"And that is why we work. Come on. Let's get you up."

Rachel gave him a look that meant that she didn't really want to move and she had almost stuck to the leather of the sofa as he pulled her up. He quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the ice packs from the freezer and a clean tea towel before he returned to her. He moved the hair from her neck and placed the ice pack on her neck.

"Does that feel any better?"

"A little."

"Well keep it there while I go and run that bath. Hopefully, it will help."

He didn't wait for her to answer but took some relief in the fact that she sighed as she leant back against the sofa. No, Rachel wasn't comfortable at all. But he had to try his best at trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Rachel didn't like to admit that her, being pregnant, actually scared her slightly. The only thing really getting her through it all was Eddie's enthusiasm. She wanted children and she was over the moon when she found out that she was pregnant with both this one and Keria. But the longer this pregnancy lasted, the more worried she became and it didn't help when she started to notice Eddie's own anxieties over the impending birth. She knew he had a reason to be worried. She didn't think hers was overly justified.

But as their little one decided that they couldn't wait any longer as on 31st July, they decided that they wanted to meet their parents and Rachel couldn't particularly cope with it.

"Eddie, I'm not ready for this."

It was like he realised how scared she actually was about it all. He always knew what she was feeling but she knew that even he was shocked about how much she was freaking out.

"Rachel, everything will be fine. We will get you to the hospital and they will take you through it. You will be in safe hands. They will look after you and him and everything will be fine."

"This is my third pregnancy. This is the only one that I've seen through. What… what if I am never meant to be a mother?"

"You are. And you are going to be one of the best mothers. Now come on. Let's get going. Yeah?"

"I'm scared Eddie." She said as she pulled him back towards her.

"I know. That's why we need to go. I am not going to leave your side unless they make me. I am here with you throughout."

She found herself nodding at him and allowing him to pull her up off the bed. She knew everything was going to be okay. She was just overthinking things as usual.

* * *

Rachel only felt herself getting worse as they spoke about an emergency caesarean. It felt like Eddie was asking questions and not really getting any answers. There was even one of the nurses that told her that she should calm down and not worry because it might harm the baby. If there was one thing for certain, Rachel was sure that the baby knew that their mother was a worrier.

She knew everything was alright as Eddie started laughing. She knew that he wasn't laughing at the situation because she knew that he wouldn't find it funny that she had been cut open and their baby pulled out of her. But she knew that their baby was there and nothing was wrong.

It was a few moments later that this small human was passed over the paper screen and placed on her chest by one of the nurses. Rachel was certain that it was the relief that brought on the tears. She placed her hands on the babies back to keep them in place as they started to cry.

"You were right Rach," Eddie said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "It's a boy."

"Well, I usually am."

She gave a short laugh before one of the nurses started to explain the next steps.

* * *

"Come on Rach. I'll take him for a little bit." Philip said.

Rachel knew that just because she was a mother now, that she wouldn't have all the answers when it came to why he was crying. Handing him over to Philip gave her a small break and the chance to sit down, realising that she had probably been doing too much as the stitches pulled on her stomach where the caesarean took place.

His cries seemed to calm down and Rachel could almost feel herself falling asleep when there was a knock at the door. Eddie pretty much ran to it, obviously stopping her from getting up.

"Are you up for visitors?" She heard Kim say.

"For you two, always," Eddie said.

"As long as they don't mind me in my pyjamas as well." Rachel said loudly.

It was Kim's smile when her and Tom walked into the living room that she was glad of. The whole house was filled with anxiety, with Eddie being the worst for jumping at the smallest of sounds. Rachel understood though. This was a big thing for him after what happened with Stephen. A couple of friendly faces was exactly what they needed.

"Tea? Coffee?" Eddie said.

"I'll just have a water Eddie," Kim said as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Coffee, mate," Tom said.

"Tea please." Rachel said.

She smiled at Eddie before she found herself leaning on Kim slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Kim asked.

"Sore. Tried. They eventually told us why they opted for a caesarean. Basically, I wasn't progressing as they thought and my age and being my first, they felt like it was best."

"Does that mean never again?"

"That is, at the moment, never again. He is all I've ever wanted. A child to call my own."

"So what have you named him?" Tom said as Eddie came back in with a couple of drinks.

"Isaac."

"Oh, I love Isaac," Kim said.

"So do we," Eddie said before he left again.

"I know it is sort of popular but it is only every so often you hear it." Rachel said.

"Philip seems to be doing well with him," Tom said.

"I think I am the calmest one out of them," Philip said.

"I would agree with that. Although I am loving being waited on hand and foot." She said as she sat up a little straighter as Eddie joined them properly.

"Anything to stop you from doing things you aren't meant to." He said as he handed over her drink.

"Who wants it?" Tom said as he held up the bag.

Eddie nodded his head to her and she placed down her drink before she took the present off Tom.

"You would have had it at the end of term but somehow the collection got given to Steph and she held on to it for a bit," Kim explained. "So much so that it was still at school when I turned around to her on the last day, when we were at the pub, to ask where it was. It is only a couple of things but hopefully, they will help you out."

In the bag, there were a couple of baby grows as well as an outfit for him to wear when he was a little older and a stuffed rabbit. She placed the clothes back in the bag to take them upstairs later but left the rabbit on the coffee table. She leant back on the sofa.

"You'll have to thank everyone on the first day back, Eddie."

"I will."

"Does anyone want a cuddle?" She said as she realised that was probably one of the reasons that they came round as well thinking that Isaac was calm enough to start being passed around.

Kim was right up for it, obviously the maternal side of her coming into play. If anything, Eddie and Tom went into a conversation about football while Philip said he was going upstairs for a bit. If Rachel didn't feel so tired, she probably would have been better company for Kim but instead, with her son in safe hands, Rachel found her eyes closing, taking the 'five minutes' that she had thought she was going to take earlier.

* * *

"Knock knock." Rachel said as she walked into her office.

"You're not back already," Chris said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"No, just thought I had better show Isaac off."

She walked over to the table to place the car seat on there. There are certain people that just have the maternal and paternal genes. Chris was one of these people. Probably a popular trait among most teachers.

"How are you?"

"Tried. I bet Eddie has been complaining a bit."

"Not really. I walked in here on Thursday and he had his head on the desk, asleep. I kinda left him to it and just gave him the rest of the period to kinda have a bit of time by himself."

"Probably best. We don't get that at home now."

"I thought you were going to come in next week," Eddie said as he joined them in the office.

"He is having one of his calm days. I thought it was best to take that opportunity as I am sure he is going to be passed between people. Plus, I hate being at home by myself all day."

"Shall we get to the staffroom before the lunchtime rush starts?"

"Good idea."

* * *

Eddie could tell that Rachel was close to falling asleep and it took him a while to convince her that it was probably best for her to get an hour or so while he looked after Isaac. Leaving her in her office, he carried their son around the school, telling him all about it, even though he was only five weeks and slept through most of the walk.

He placed his hand over Isaac's ear and gently pressed the other against his chest as the bell rang and placed himself against one of the walls as the students started to move around the corridors. Comments were dropped about how cute Isaac was as the students passed him.

It might have been weird for Rachel to not be there but both her and their son was precious to him. He wouldn't want it any other way, especially when he returned to the office with a slightly more awake Rachel, talking about how they should try and find some time later to try and plan a little bit more of their wedding.


	44. But You're The One That I Want

_Thank you for the reviews._

_So... Penultimate chapter time. I don't think I've cried so much over my own fanfiction for a while._

_The theme for this story was The Chainsmokers. So the title of this is a line from the song This Feeling. Was going to do a line from Push My Luck but I sort of think that this one is slightly more appropriate. Plus I can sort of put it as dialogue as well..._

_The song for the first dance is Make You Feel My Love. I slightly gave up in the end of trying to find wedding songs around 2010 and then stumbled upon Adele's version of the song. It can be hers or the original. I don't care but that is the song that I chose._

_Now let's get these two idiots married._

* * *

**Chapter Forty Four  
But You're The One That I Want**

Rachel could only smile as Eddie kissed her. She knew that they were only going to be apart for just over 24 hours but the pure thought of it was killing her. She thought about throwing tradition out of the window. They had already had the child first so why couldn't they spend the last night as Lawson and Mason together before they became husband and wife.

"You are going to be late for school at this rate." She said.

"Then you need to let go of me, Mason."

"I've done 24 hours without you before."

"Likewise." He said as he went in for another kiss.

"And it isn't like you have been sent away because someone doesn't like you."

"In 26 hours time, you will be walking down the aisle to me. You will finally be Mrs Rachel Lawson."

"Still sounds so good. Have you got everything?"

"Of course."

"And Kim is coming around about 12 and she is going to stay the night here just to make everything easier."

"So a six and a three-month-old? Great." Philip said as he tried to get to the front door.

"Dex is sleeping through the night like Isaac is."

"Still."

"Come on Mason," Eddie said as he kissed her. "Maybe the day will go quickly in anticipation of what is happening tomorrow."

"Maybe." Rachel said as she let go of his jacket. "I will see you tomorrow Lawson."

She knew that he couldn't resist not kissing her again before they left and the long wait to be reunited with Eddie started.

* * *

To Rachel, the day had been perfect and as Eddie sat down from his speech, she knew that she was content. Tom stood up and cleared his throat.

"I wish I had a load of funny stories about these two. I suppose I could talk about Rachel's first day at Waterloo Road and how my step-daughter had drunk a whole bottle of vodka and then threw up on her but I think that doesn't do any justice to them as a couple. I think the moment we all knew as colleagues that these two were probably a little more in love with each other than they had admitted to even themselves was the fire."

Rachel sort of continued to listen to Tom but her attention was slightly taken by Isaac on her lap. She started to bounce her legs as he started to grow restless. It was the only reason Kim wasn't there to hear the speeches. Maybe they should have waited until October. Although both Isaac and Dex may have still got bored at whatever age.

She reached for her champagne as everyone else did and drank, not really enjoying the taste of it like she used to do. Maybe the year or so off of alcohol had done her some good.

Eddie turned to her and gave her a smile.

"Do you want me to have him for a bit?"

"He's fine for the moment. Maybe if he gets more bored."

"You're thinking again."

"How did we get here Eddie?"

"When you said yes when I asked you to marry me."

She laughed. "I mean… I had always thought something would happen between us. Maybe I should have realised that it was the reason why my past bothered you so much or… why I never wanted you to resign. You didn't have to stay or push me to tell you what Stuart had done. You certainly didn't have to give me a lie or say that you were Keria's father or… Even naming her. You could have wiped your hands of me and Waterloo Road and all the problems but you stayed. You didn't have to."

"Maybe, deep down, I didn't want to. Maybe you are right. The reason your past bothered me so much was because I cared for you deeper than I had allowed myself to believe at the time. Maybe I also was a little jealous because I thought you and Stuart… were something that you definitely weren't. But we are here now as husband and wife."

"Yeah, we are. With Isaac and Philip and a whole host of friends."

"Things would be a lot different if we let Adam and Melissa win."

"Tell me about it."

"I am here for you, always."

"Likewise. Together."

"Like always. Because you're the one that I want. No one could compare to you."

She didn't want to say likewise again but that was how she felt. She tried to come up with something to say but instead just smiled at him and nudged his arm with her elbow. No one could compare to her not dull maths teacher with his enormous heart. She was grateful that she had let him in.

* * *

"Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped off?" Rachel whispered as they danced their first dance.

Eddie laughed. "I think they would. This is our wedding."

She smiled as Isaac laughed with his father. Eddie hadn't handed Isaac over to anyone when they were called over and part of her felt like it was a good call. She knew that she wanted to include Philip in everything, he had been the one to walk her down the aisle earlier, but this was them. This was Eddie, Rachel and Isaac Lawson. Their little family.

The song that Eddie had chosen felt rather them. The words spoke volumes to Rachel and she knew that it was a moment that she was never going to forget. Not that she wanted to forget anything that had happened that day.

A few people started to join them and Rachel placed her head on Eddie's shoulder, slightly mimicking how Isaac was.

Things were perfect.

* * *

With Isaac settled for the night, Rachel joined Eddie on the bed and sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So Mrs Lawson, did you enjoy today?"

She smiled at hearing Mrs Lawson.

"I did Mr Lawson."

"It's been a good day."

"Seems so quiet now."

"Hmm, and we don't have anything really to look forward to."

"Honeymoon in Easter."

"I suppose."

"Do you think Philip will be okay on his own for the week?"

"Rach, the poor boy is 17. At most he is going to invite Ros over. He will be fine and the house will still be standing when we get back. It is only for a week."

"Yes, okay."

"I'm sure you will ring him every day as well to make sure he is okay as well."

"I'm sorry. I worry."

"I know you do." He sighed. "Now, Mrs Lawson, are we going to bed or are we just going to sit here all night?"

"Just going to bed, Mr Lawson?"

"Unless you have other plans."

She lifted her head. "I most certainly do." She said before she kissed him.

* * *

_I don't actually want to give you the next chapter tomorrow... Don't want this to end._


	45. New Beginnings

_Christ almighty, here we are again. At the end of another fic._

_Honestly thank you for all the support that you have given this fic. I have loved reading all your reviews and they have been the highlight of my day for the last 45 days._

_So the plan is that I am not going to start my next fic until March. I might be on chapter 10 but it is taking me a little while to write them (you'll find out why when I post it) and you might not get a chapter every day. I haven't worked it all out yet. Might see where I am in a weeks time. As ever, there will be updates of IaWW, TIDU to enjoy in the meantime. _

_Please enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter Forty Five  
New Beginnings**

Rachel knew that Isaac didn't really understand why they were standing in her office. He had spent almost as much time there as her since she had returned to work and it seemed strange to her that this would be the last time that they would be stood in there.

The decision to move on wasn't taken lightly but Rachel was certain that Eddie was just as excited as her about the new job and the new challenge as well as sad to be leaving Waterloo Road. It was like her whole time at the school sort of flashed in front of her eyes as she looked around her office, remembering where Stuart had raped her to where Eddie was standing after he punched both Stuart and Max and all the little chats with Tom about their relationship.

She wasn't ready to leave Waterloo Road but it probably proved to her that it was her time to go. The school had made her and broke her and it only seemed right that now was the time.

The new adventure in the new chapter of her life.

"In 10 years time, we could be back here," Eddie said as he joined her.

"When Isaac goes here, I would hope not to be called to the heads office."

"When and not if?"

"I would rather him go to a school where he will learn the person he will be rather than a school that was just trying to get the highest marks. It is something this school has always understood."

"And he might not want to go to the same school where his parents are head and deputy."

"Well look at the grief Philip got for just being my nephew. Although, we shouldn't be planning out his life now, should we?" She said before she placed a kiss on Isaac's cheek.

"I suppose not."

"The kids might have changed when he gets to school."

"Maybe but kids can still be cruel."

"It still seems like the right time though." Rachel said after a moment of silence. "Philip has finished his secondary education. You've been here three years, I've been here for a little under three. Time to move on and make another school better."

"And the next one seems like a right challenge."

"We both agreed that it would be the better option than the new school that they built on the other side of Manchester. We didn't have to move from the area and it wasn't a brand new school."

"We could have been the first to put our stamp on things."

"But you didn't like the chair of governors. And there was something about that Head of Pastoral Care as well. Just didn't have a great feeling about him."

"I suppose. He was a git. Asking all those awkward questions."

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, he was."

"Although, I don't like the sound of the gang problem at the other school."

"I am sure we will sort it out."

"Yeah, we will."

"Shall we stop putting this off?"

Isaac made a noise that sounded like he was in disagreement. Rachel knew that Eddie had said that he would find out one day about what made her special but she hoped that he would find out why Eddie was so special to her and why Waterloo Road would always hold a place in her heart. It seemed like he had grown attached to the school as well, despite only being 11 months old.

She smiled up at Eddie before he picked up the box of her things. This was it. The end of their time at Waterloo Road.

* * *

_2nd September 2021_

"Got everything?" Rachel asked after she had pulled up the handbrake.

"Bit late to be asking me that now," Isaac said.

"True."

She looked out the window at the school that she used to know so well. It was strange to sort of be back. Even if it was as a parent this time around and not as a member of staff.

"Nervous?" She asked.

"A little. It's just going to be weird not seeing Dex every day."

"Well you can learn the rules of the place and when Dex joins next year, you can teach him the right way of doing things."

"I suppose. It is weird. You know, to be going in there. I know I have been here before when you were there but, it's weird after hearing so much from you and Dad and Philip and Uncle Tom and Auntie Kim."

"I think you will be just fine."

"Well any problems, I can go to Uncle Tom… I mean Mr Clarkson."

"Don't worry. Things don't stay a secret long at Waterloo Road. They will probably know by the end of the week."

"Thanks for that Mum."

"Go on then. You don't want to be late on your first day."

"No. See you later Mum."

Rachel smiled as he got out of the car and crossed the road to the school. The memories came flooding back and her smile only widened as her phone rang. Her husband knowing exactly what she was doing.

"_I know you said that you would be late in but you are going to miss the opening assembly at this rate Mrs Lawson."_

"How do you always know?"

"_Because I know you inside out. Like I know that you are worrying about Isaac when you have no reason to worry because Tom will look after him and you are reminiscing. You do have your own school to run."_

"I thought that was the whole point of having a deputy. Someone to do my job when I am not there."

"_Just maybe not on the first day of term."_

"I'm on my way, Mr Lawson." She said as she started driving.

"_Good. And just a heads up. The new Head of English is on one. Already lectured me about how the books that they have are not fit for purpose and look like they were brought in the 60s. He also lectured me about why you weren't there."_

"What is it to him where I am?"

"_Exactly. __I did say that you were taking our son to school on his first day at 'big' school and he seemed to pipe down then."_

"Do you think he is just someone who likes to be awkward? And the English department got new books last year. Because we did that check and we replaced all of the damaged ones."

"_I did try and tell him that but I don't think he was going to listen to me."_

"A headache before I've even got to work."

"_Would you want it any other way, Mrs Lawson?"_

"No. No, I wouldn't."

"_Oh God. Sally is just walking up to me. I'll see you in a bit."_

Rachel laughed. "Yeah. I'll see you in a bit."

She pressed the button on the steering wheel to end the call and she sighed before shaking her head. They wouldn't want it any other way. Because it was their way and it worked for them. Always had done and always will.


End file.
